


A bond between a human and a devil.

by Lightguardian79



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta is smarter, Consequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father Orsi isn't the only one who'll face consequences for abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Or should I say Roth ?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Team as Family, Thanks Antima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: An AU where the antimagic devil is on Asta's side since he was a baby because he has a physical form and even him doesn't know why.
Relationships: Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil & Asta (Black Clover), Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil & Original Character, Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta (Black Clover) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 328
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

Hage Village

It was the morning in the Clover kingdom, everyone thought it would be a normal one but not today. Why ? In the little village of the Forsaken Realm which was near the borderline between the kingdom and the neutral territory, two baskets with two baby boys were in front of the church of the poor village.

The cries of those two boys woke up Father Orsi, the one in charge of the church and he brought them inside. Once there, he used his fire magic to light a fire to at least give some comfort to the babies and calm them down.

"Are they brothers ?" he asked himself "No, this one has black hair and is a calm one while the other is energetic and has silver ash hair. Let's see your names..."

The father started with the one who was asleep and saw his name by retiring a little the blanket "Yuno... And you little one, what is your name ?" he said with a smile, wanting to do the same thing with the other but the baby kicked him in the face and Orsi found himself on the ground. But another surprise awaited him.

"Damn, kiddo... Only a baby and already throwing kicks to everyone ? I wasn't sure but now I don't regret having chosen you ! You'll be a great warrior and even more with me by your side !"

The father stood up, not without grimacing and holding his jaw but he blinked twice to be sure it didn't dream. Next to the basket of the silver ash haired baby was a small flying figure: a violet aura was surrounding his black pitched body, He had a pair of black wings which looked like the wings of a bat and black and purple flames engulfed the lower part of his body, hiding his feets. His hair was disheveled, two horns could be seen on the sides of his forehead and his hands were actually claws. One of his fingers was caught in the hands of the baby who was happy to play with it if Orsi believed the happy screams of the baby.

"A spirit !? With a baby !?" yelled Orsi at the top of his lungs. Being chosen was something to be proud but also rare so a spirit choosing a baby and staying with said baby as it grows up ? That would be a first time.

"What is the problem of me being a spirit ? Would it change everything ? Absolutely not ! And no matter what people will say about me or this kiddo, I will stay at his side until his death."

"Do you know who his parents are ?"

"Are you dumb or being old is starting to reduce your brains !? Leaving their child is hard for all the parents and the kiddo's parents ? They had their own reasons to leave him and this is not your business. Kiddo's the only one to know everything when it will be the right moment." explained the spirit

"Can you, at least, tell me his name ?" asked gently Orsi

"Why the humans are always lazy as fuck ? With how he doesn't stop- Did you really bite my finger !?" he exclaimed as he looked at the baby "As I was saying, since he doesn't stop moving, you should be able to see his name..." he finished.

The father did what he was told and looked to the clothes on the baby. A smile appeared as he read the name chosen by the parents of this boy.

"Asta... Asta and Yuno... You are now brothers even if blood bond isn't between you. You are welcome in the family. For you as well.... I don't think I know your name...

_ First... Wow, I didn't expect humans to be that stupid but to the point they'll call a devil a spirit ? Now that's a new level ! But fuck it, I'll roll with it. Secondly... A name ? If I use my devil name, it could become dangerous for me and my host. Damn, woman, you could have pick up a name for me... _ thought the devil

If he was honest, he didn't expect a portal towards the human realm being open in the Underworld and near his position. The last one to have left the Underworld was Zagred but no one had news of him during 500 years which enraged the demon king. All the demons were waiting for one thing: To walk freely in the human realm and kill every humans who wouldn't be a host for a devil.

While he wanted to see the world of the humans like the others, he also had other reasons: in his world, everyone looked down on him because of his magic or more exactly of his anti magic which could kill demons and the fact he was one of the lowest devil in their ranking system didn't help... If only they let him fight to show his potential but no... So he swore to himself he will make them pay when he'll have the perfect host, someone being born with no mana at all which could be difficult to find but fate has always something on his sleeves.

However a devil can only enter the human realm for two reasons, three if he counted the legend of the Qliphoth tree. Reason number one is someone in possession of a four leaf grimoire falls in despair which turns the four leaf into a five leaf and the devil can take control of the body. Reason number two: someone decides to summon a devil by making some sort of sacrifice and seal the big deal. For him, it was the latter.

Actually he wasn't the one to be summoned but a high ranked one however being a low devil has his perks and one of them is having less presence or even no presence at all. With this advantage, he flew up towards the exit faster than his senpai since the other was ranting on how it is his chance to be in the favors of their king unlike Zagred. At least his superior had learned a lesson, less talking, more action and never do monologue in an important moment and also the superior demon might be angry against him. However he didn't think he would have ended with a small physical body and only a little part of his powers, the rest being in Asta but also to stay with the baby and his parents until...

_ What am I thinking !? I don't have time for this, I should elaborate a plan on how to show them my strength but I'm stuck with a baby ! He will grow up and I could take control of his body if I manage to stop him creating bonds with anyone but still.... A fucking baby !!! And why did she name him Asta if it was to link him to a... Devil.... _

He repeated the last line of his thought endlessly until he grinned, realizing he had a good idea on what should be his name in this world.

"Roth... My name is Roth." he answered to the father of the church.

"Welcome in the family, Roth." replied Orsi.

Asta the human and Roth the anti-magic devil... If he fuse their names it would form the name Astaroth, an ancient and powerful demon who existed a long time ago. When he will be in control he will use this name to not forget his host, the only one who could welcome his powers and enact his revenge on the demon world.

_ They won't know what hit them until it's too late. _


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Asta and make sure he didn't interact without anyone was harder than he thought, the kid instantly bonded with Yuno when they were babies and he was acting as the big brother between the two, always protecting the other who was a crybaby and weak despite that Yuno has magic unlike Asta. And it became harder when other orphans were found at the door of the church and Asta was seen as the big brother of the family. If he couldn't stop him from interacting with the other children or his siblings since it was a big family then Roth made sure he stayed always by Asta's side or to make sure everyone knew that the kid was his idiot.

Seeing Asta growing up was... Interesting, the boy didn't let the insults affect him in any way, in fact he made him strong and for that, Roth was proud and slightly admirative of his host however like everyone, Roth had his bad days and sometimes he yelled at the adults on how Asta will be a wonderful and strong in the future. Asta was always the one to calm him down and he was thankful for the boy's help because the words thrown to his loud idiot reminded him of his ex-home. And when he learned how the society system worked in the Clover kingdom thanks to the new sister, Sister Lily, he was ready to throw hands at anyone if they insulted Asta, in one day the resident of Hage learned their lesson but some people forgot it and they had an angry spirit on them. This unspoken rule stayed for two months, two months was the time that Roth needed to calm his nerves and both Yuno and Asta helped him during this hard period.

This is when Roth allowed himself to be more indulgent with the people who truly loved Asta but also to see the silver ash haired boy in a new light, not anymore as a mere tool, not only as the vessel of his powers and soul but as a companion, a friend he truly appreciate and wanted to protect until his last breath. He decided then to enhance his senses so he can be able to say who is a danger and who could be an ally and deserve Asta's trust and platonic love.

It wasn't easy every day, there is even one day he was like a beast (and he meant that literally) and he acted as possessive as fuck with the kid because his host was seriously injuried and anyone who dare approach the kid that didn't earn his trust, insult, telling Asta to give up on his dreams or wasn't here to heal as much as they could the wound was met with growling, biting if the growls didn't work and if the bites didn't work then he would have use his anti-magic and he was like this three days after Asta was fully healed. Thankfully he didn't have to use his powers but the thing is he didn't remember how he ended up like this, he knew he was there when Asta was wounded because he told him to stop and even hugged him by behind despite his serious injuries. God blesses this selfless heart, always worrying for others instead to take care of himself.

And this is where things changed between Asta and Yuno, the two brothers became rivals to see who will be the first to become Wizard King so they can change things in society, make everyone in the church happy and protect the people of this kingdom with their powers. The two boys trained in their own way, Yuno or windy boy like he loved to call him, trained his magic and stop crying and Asta trained his body to be in an olympic form and enhance also his senses, his speed and his reactivity without magic since he still didn't develop his and something he would never have despite what he was saying. However Roth couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth because he didn't want to see Asta falling into despair despite his own agenda and after he had felt the presence of a five leaf clover but fortunately for them no demon was residing in it which was surprising since every demons dreams to enter in the human realm through a five leaf grimoire. It also meant he might have found the first tangible proof of what Zagred did 500 years ago. Besides it was very faint and since he was weaker than usual, he couldn't be entirely sure but Roth felt that a forbidden spell had been cast a long, long time ago. However he did have the confirmation when Asta went for the first time to the giant skull of the devil to train, the same devil defeated by the First Wizard King if he believed the legend.

He didn't know what he meant but his resolve of helping Asta became stronger and decided to tell him old stories, old tales, old legends not coming from the Clover kingdom but from the Underworld since the demons have a amazing knowledge on different species and special places that he might encounter when he will be a magic knight to compensate his lack of magic. He also told him for the five leaf grimoire and that he might be his only hope to develop his powers, Roth knows he is lying to Asta but not entirely: once the five leaf will be in their possession and if the kid would like, they could beat everyone ass.

And now here he was, fifteen years later after the old man took in his church the kid and windy boy and raised them as his sons and welcoming four more children in the family but at the exception of himself, the two little ones Aruru and Hollo and Sister Lily, the rest of the village didn't believe in Asta and still called him names and if it wasn't enough Orsi clearly show his favoritism for Yuno, calling him the hope of the church and a few times the only hope of this village.

_ What the hell is wrong with him ? Pretty sure if I wasn't here the kid would have already lost his mind, fall in despair, hurt himself or even try to suicide or worst... Defect the Clover kingdom and no one will be able to find him because they can't find him with mana detection for the sole reason he is manaless. Would they even try to find him ? Would Yuno care about him or did he become arrogant, cocky and so sure of himself that he wouldn't care for the one who protected him, treated him like a brother and saw him as a rival ? _

Everyone in the church could see that a rift between the so-called (it's his opinion) brothers was created the moment their rivalry was proclaimed. At the beginning the devil didn't care about it but the years passed and Yuno's attitude became colder towards Asta. If Asta was keeping the head high in front of his foster family, he however let the facade down when he was alone with Roth and the small devil noticed that Asta laughed less at his jokes, the light in his bright, determined and happy green, viridian eyes was fading a little but not too much. And that's only on a rougher day than usual because in the real bad days there wasn't any shouting, any yelling coming from Asta but the worst is when he is with Roth: no laugh, no smile, no cheery attitude and the light in the kid's eyes ? It completely left him and if he wasn't enough depressing and sad then the sky decided to be a little bitch and let the rain be the master for the day.

But the duo didn't care because they wanted to be alone those days. The first time it happened was three years ago, Father Orsi and Sister Lily sent Yuno for their research and to be faster he used his magic and he found them. Of course, Asta's stubbornness showed up and he asked, pleaded Yuno to leave them alone for today but Roth saw the tall raven haired boy didn't accept it and was using his magic to bring back Asta however he wasn't ready to face the kid's wrath or at least a part of it.

"Is it too hard to grant the magicless with no talent peasant that I am one wish !? Don't I have the right to be free !? To make my own decisions !? Or you and the others decide to judge what's good for me and Roth and want to take control of my life until I die just because you think you're above me thanks to your magic !?"

Once he realized what he just said, Asta's body trembled and he didn't want to confront Yuno so he ran away before anyone could say anything. The devil could only sighed before searching for his friend but he at least told Yuno to not repeat what happened, to leave them alone and they would be back when they want and they'll do that whenever they want. He asked him that as a spirit and not as one of his babysitter.

He didn't know what happened at the church once windy boy was back, he didn't care. What mattered was Asta and make sure he didn't do something stupid. And he was right to be worried because Asta was punching a large rock wall with so much strength with his right hand repeatedly that his hands were bleeding. The boy didn't care about the physical pain however Roth care about the physical and mental pain because it's from this day the false spirit discovered the truth about the bond between him and Asta: any physical pain inflicted on Asta will be too inflicted on Roth but reduced which means if Asta dies then he dies too.

The devil stepped in and caught Asta's fist with his claws then he saw something he never wanted to see again: Asta's sad and broken tears which bring the kid closer to despair. He knew too well what his host was feeling right now but he didn't know what to tell him. After Asta stopped to cry (probably for the first time in his life), Roth took care to heal the kid's fist with medicinal herbs to not worry Sister Lily once they went back to the church when night had fallen and it was dinner time. Asta wasn't hungry and decided that Aruru and Hollo could have his part, the little ones were happy to have more things to eat, unaware of the worried glance between the rest of the foster family when one of the two grown-up announced he was going to sleep. That's how the first real bad day of Asta was over and it didn't have them often so it was a good sign.

As he remembered all the events from the past fifteen years he had in the human world laying on the roof of the church during a sunning day, he knew this world wasn't so bad excepted for how society works which kinda reminded him of the Underworld also he could see similarities between his and Asta world. Maybe they weren't so different than he thought. Even him and the kid had almost the same life.

_ It must be fate who brought us together for a reason we ignore. At least I don't have- _

"SISTER LILY !!!!"

"And here we go again..." he sighed as he started flying towards the shouting. From above he looked at the scene, Asta was kneeling before Sister Lily, holding a flower with pink petals. He smirked as the kid was rejected for the hundredth time. But he didn't give up.

"Sister, I swear that one day I will be the Wizard King so please marry me !"

"Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love !" Lily said as she opened her grimoire to slam Asta on the ground "Sorry Asta."

"Please... Marry me..." he said as his head was still on the ground.

"Damn kid, still have a crush on her ?" asked Roth as he joined his 'chosen one'

"And I won't back down."

"Asta, Sister is a woman of the cloth you can't marry her. And you're only fifteen." reminded Yuno as he arrived with the other orphans.

"I know, I know... You don't need to remind me. But there's something called being engaged, the one thing who shows you will marry someone, jerk." replied Asta

"Besides if she had one day enough to be a nun, she can stop." added Roth deciding to annoy Yuno because of his anti-social skill he developed those last years.

"Sister, do you want me to help you with the chores ?" he asked while ignoring Asta and the spirit

"If you're not busy, Yuno."

With his wind magic, Yuno took care of the laundry by drying it faster. Asta, who was starting to clench his fist, decided to release his frustration by cutting some logs for the fire. He took the axe and was ready to do his part of the chores but wind magic cut it first, leaving Asta surprised because Yuno used his magic. Roth was fed up with Yuno's attitude but for the sake of the little ones and by respect for Sister Lily, he won't cause a huge scene however he will not let it pass.

"Why didn't you let Asta do it ? If I remember well, everyone got their own chores to do so while you were busy with the laundry, the kid could cut the logs."

"Multitasking with tasks like these is simple. And I want to train earlier than the previous days or the chores need to be finished first so we can have free time."

_ Those are valid reasons but still... _

"You were with us for fifteen years and you still didn't get it ? Roth, magic is everything in this world and Asta doesn't have his magic, it might never come." said Nash, unaware that Asta clenched his jaw and fists to stop himself doing something he might regret later. "No one will ever take him, not even for a simple job even if you are with him. You are wasting your time and your future power with him, it's like you were both useless. I'm sure there is someone better for you." finished the young boy with fire magic.

"Nash ! Don't say something like that ! No one is useless !" scolded Lily

"I'm sorry sister but this is the harsh reality of this world." replied Nash.

The sound of something breaking attracted everyone and they saw Asta who destroyed the tree trunk they used to cut wood logs by punching it. Lily knew that Asta was training his physical abilities but she never thought he would acquire such strength, Nash knew it was better if he doesn't speak. Recca searched if there was blood but she didn't find anything which impressed her however none of them could see his face, see his emotions. Roth chose this moment to speak.

"Magic isn't everything because if it was then as a spirit I would have chosen someone with the biggest source of mana which means a royalty or a noble. Would you like a selfish, greedy royal to have a spirit at his side, Nash ? No, I don't think so. What matters is what you have in your heart, what makes you a decent human being: emotions, values you defend, qualities you have and most importantly, how much you are willingly to put in order to protect what you hold dear in your heart. And don't go forget there are three other kingdoms and you know nothing about them or how do they live even though one of them is an enemy." replied the devil which snapped Asta out of his silence.

"Are you implying that I'm not from the Clover kingdom !?" asked Asta, hope in his eyes.

While Roth was internally screaming in happiness because Asta green eyes were shining with stars, he couldn't help but sigh because the kid was obsessed to know his origins, to know who his parents were. The tiny devil was with the kid when he was a baby two months after Asta's birth, he knew the kid's parents and any orphans dream to meet their biological parents once even though this is well hidden in their unconscious. Asta doesn't have magic but he can know things about his parents and Roth knew if one little information on them slips then the kid will keep it in mind. Too bad for him, the fake spirit is hellbent on hiding everything on them.

"I already told you I will reveal everything when it will be the right moment."

"I take that as a yes." grinned Asta

"And you are maybe a late bloomer. Maybe your magic will appear when you'll receive your grimoire." continued the sister

"See ? This is what I call being intelligent, stupid human." commented Roth even though him and Asta have a plan for the five leaf grimoire. "Some people have powers but you can't sense it because they are hidden or this is how the person is born. You should remember that."

"Maybe if you told us the stories you are sharing with Asta then we wouldn't be so ignorant !" yelled Nash

"I think it's fair if Asta is the only one to know those tales and legends. It is a way to make up for his lack of magic." guessed Recca

"Someone understands everything, not like you." smirked the spirit as he patted Recca on the head while looking at Nash

"If it is a spirit who is telling us this then he must be true !" exclaimed the Father "Roth chose Asta for his personal reason, we shouldn't question his decisions."

"Been a while you didn't say something like this." smiled the devil

"I don't care about how I will receive my grimoire and my magic but nothing will change one fact: Yuno, you are my rival !" affirmed Asta as he pointed a finger on his foster brother.

Yuno didn't give him a reaction, in fact the black haired boy ignored the other and returned inside the church to Asta's disappointment. Sister Lily and Father Orsi exchange a glance between them, worried about how bad the relationship between the two teenagers became and their worry was bigger when the boy with green eyes ran away and headed to the forest. Roth sighed before to reassure the two adults.

"He probably went there to calm himself by walking around then he will train to clear his mind. But don't wait for us for dinner, maybe we will join you later." he said before to follow Asta in the woods even though he knew where the boy went.

He took him a few minutes before to reach their training spot: the skull of the demon who was killed by the first Wizard King. When he arrived Asta was already training his body by doing push-ups with one hand on his back then the boy did sit up. Sometimes Roth proposes to Asta to do an obstacle race however they won't do one today. The devil stayed silent, watching carefully his lifetime partner.

"Do you think Yuno forgot our promise ?" asked suddenly Asta

"Do you really wish to have my opinion ?"

"You always have a good vibe on people."

"You're not bad too." complimented Roth

"Stop avoiding the subject."

"Saying no would be a lie... Remember what I am going to say is my opinion and only mine." Asta nodded and the devil breathed before to speak "I think your rival became cocky, overconfident and too sure of his abilities but it isn't his fault. Like you know, everyone in the church supports him, admires him or praises him for the power of his wind magic because this world is defined by one rule: there is no place for the weak, only the strongest survive. I know for myself that I truly hate this rule for personal reasons. But to come back on Yuno, you understand what I mean ?"

"Yeah... Father Orsi doesn't stop to call him the hope of the church. However when we will go for the Magic knights entrance exam, nobles will look down upon him because they are nobles and all the shit they'll say, no matter how strong or how impressive Yuno's magic."

"Because he is a commoner and an orphan, just like you. However you don't care for what they are saying to you."

"I guess this is what happens when for your entire life people call you name and tell you to give up but I won't, no matter how hard my life will be, I will become the Wizard King ! Not only for myself but also to show that those who truly love me and trust me did the right thing. This is the only way to repay my debt."

"Your debt ? What are you talking about ?"

"...Sometimes, I think about what would be my life without you, Sister Lily, the little ones and the old man of the tower but mostly without you. I am pretty sure that half of the things I have now, I have them because you're a spirit. As scary as it is, I think I even owe you my life. With all the verbal, mental abuse I received, I don't know if I could have continued to live on or be the one I am today without you, Roth."

"Did you just fucking admit to me that... Leaving Clover or suicide were an option you were seriously considering even if I was here !?" shouted Roth

"... I guess ?" answered Asta as he was embarrassed, Roth was ready to yell at him but suspicious noises from bushed stopped him and he saw that Asta's face was losing his colors and he had every right. What if it was someone from the village who heard them ? Or even worse... Someone from the church ? Roth's sadistic mind hoped it was Father Orsi since the man is one of the boy's main tormentors, a boy he saw growing up like it was his own son.

A bunny appeared from the bushes and Asta released a relieved sigh as he saw the animal but Roth saw that something was still in the boy's mind as sadness filled the boy's eyes.

"Okay, what is really wrong with you today ?"

"Does.... No nevermind, you won't answer it anyway."

The antimagic devil understood that Asta's question was related to his parents and knowing the spirit kept all the information secret until "it was the right time", he stopped himself. However Roth realized that by keeping that information for himself, he ended up hurting his host feelings, not as much as others but it was still there.

"Only this one, the rest you have to wait."  _ I hope it will be enough to ease his mind. _

Asta was surprised but he shouldn't be. Roth knows him better than anyone, it is only logic that his best friend could see through him in mere seconds. But guessing his questions was about his parents and allowing him to question him ? He wasn't ready for this but he won't lose this chance. He turned his back to Roth as he finally asked it.

"Did my parents.... Love me ?"

This question wasn't the one Roth wanted to hear or expect Asta to ask. Even if this is only one question, others are hidden behind it and they are important: Did my parents want me ? Am I an error who shouldn't exist ? Am I a bastard child ? And other questions like these... But Roth knows why Asta is asking this as much as he hates it which gives reason to Nash however he couldn't believe his host asked him something like this and was now angry against the boy. He held back his anger, facing Asta who looked at him in the eyes waiting for an answer. Then....

SLAP

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL !? WHY DID YOU SLAP ME ? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Asta as he held his cheek which was red. Roth really slapped and he didn't go easy.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING THIS ! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ? They didn't want to but they were forced to leave you ! Your parents loved you very much, they wanted to have you in their life !!! And your lack of magic won't change that !" explained the devil as he show his anger "So now that I answer your stupid question, you will wipe out all these negative thoughts of your mind and run all around the forest until you are exhausted !

"Forced.... To leave me ? What do you mean by that ? Back then, you implied I wasn't from the Clover kingdom does it mean-" Roth put one of his sharp fingers on Asta's lips to stop him.

"How many times must I repeat myself ? I know it's hard but trust me, you will know everything in due time."

".... Let's make a deal then."

"Have you lost your mind !?"

"I am serious, use your magic to make a deal."

"I don't know if you're brave, an idiot or both... Fine, I'll do it but it might take a while, this... Promise will be connected to our life. I already vowed to myself I shall tell you the truth before you die."

"And if I die before you tell me everything ?"

"In our dying moment then."

"Nice happy ending." replied Asta before to smirk and they laughed at the same time.

* * *

His chest was heavy and he was panting but not because he ran from the demon skull to his own training place. Those words... He couldn't believe what he heard, he didn't want to but Asta admitted himself which must be true. He doesn't know how to react or if he should confront Asta but one thing is sure...

Yuno can't live in a world without Asta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hage village

The day of the Grimoire ceremony

This day was the one Drouot, the old wizard and guardian of the grimoire's tower, was waiting for every year, new talent will rise and may realize his dreams, that someone from their village become a magic knight. However he is a little worried for the ceremony of this year, it is not every day that someone young knows that a five leaf grimoire, the grimoire of the devil, is well hidden in his tower and wants to pass the test of the grimoire so he can be his new master. A young human nonetheless.

But Asta knew his existence thanks to the spirit and wanted to pass the test. He might be old but Drouot is a wise man and knows that Roth isn't a spirit but a devil. As long as Roth has no ill intention towards Asta or imply the boy in dark plans then he will presume he isn't evil and for now the "spirit" proves he only wants good things for Asta. And telling Asta about the five leaf grimoire is a good thing but Drouot can't still believe it and remember well how it happen.

_A few years ago_

The day of the ceremony, the wizard noticed the presence of Asta and Roth in the tower and they were trying to hide in the tower so no one could see them and kicked them out of the tower even though Roth would have probably fight whoever who dare to make them leave. At first Drouot shrugged it, thinking they were both curious about one of the most important moment of everyone life but also to give some reassurance to the silver ash haired boy.

At the end of one grimoire's ceremony, Asta was still in the tower with Roth but he was hesitant and arguing with Roth, it was a funny scene in some way but Drouot knew there weren't here for a lesson so he asked them. Asta was clearly fidgeting and Roth had to push him

"Is it true that a five leaf grimoire is hidden between the walls of this tower and no one can access his chamber except you and those you deem worthy and who might have a chance to pass the trial of the five leaf ?" The old wizard was taken aback, the boy was approaching his tenth anniversary but he knew the existence of such a dangerous book and who can see it. Drouot isn't proud of this but despite what the legends says, he has a good feeling, that one day the five leaf grimoire might be their only saving grace.

"Yes, why are you asking this Asta-kun ?"

"When I'm fifteen, I want to pass the test of the five leaf grimoire if you judge I have the abilities to try it !" shouted Asta, clenching his fists but the wizard noticed the determination in the voice of the boy but also something else and he understood why Roth think Asta is a good candidate, he is starting to feel despair but he has the strength and the will to overcome his doubts.

"On a way, I can tell you are a promising one and might be the first candidate since the time I had your age. You find the existence of this book and went to ask for my permission however I need to put some rules. At any moment, I can judge you unworthy of passing the test and if I do, it will be the end and the only way for you to obtain a grimoire is to do like everyone else."

"So I have to stay worthy for five years ?"

"Indeed but there is another rule, I can see there is a few things perturbing your mind and it is important for me to know what's going on, maybe not everything but at least your feelings. I can't trust you with the exam if I don't know you, you understand ?" he asked and Asta nodded

"Sounds like I won an uncle but I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I woukd have say you won a father but if you want to treat him as uncle I guess it's fine" replied Roth

"But the old man of the church is already like a father." 

"Wait a few years..." pouted silently Roth as he sent a look to Asta, Drouot understood there was more under the water than he thought but Asta isn't ready to accept the truth yet.

And Roth was right. Two years later, the duo come to him and Asta tell him what he is feeling, jealous of how the Father treat Yuno better because he has magic while he seems to ignore him. He hate to feel hate for Yuno and Orsi and the whole village but he also resent them to not show him love for something he doesn't have control. He also told him for what happened in the forest

"Am I a bad person for feeling like this towards one of my foster brother and someone I saw as a father ?"

"No, you're not Asta. In fact you're one of the strongest person I know. Admit his own negative feelings and question the person we are should be a part of growing up and adulthood and I can tell you are on the right path to become a good man. Only idiots can't see or appreciate you for who you truly are." He replied as he put his hands on Asta and the boy hugged him.

"Can't believe Roth called it..."

"I always jinxed the good things for you, kid !" said Roth

"And what did he jinx ?" Drouot asked as he saw the slight blush on Asta and the smirk that Roth had.

"You were... more like a father to me in two years than the old man in twelve years so can I call you... dad or father... when we are in private ?" 

"He finally has the gut to ask it !"

"Oh shut up, it's already embarassing like this." admitted Asta as he covered his face with his hands

"Enjoy it, it's not every day the kid is flustered or embarassed." whispered Roth to the wizard

"I am a bit old to be seen as a father but if you can feel better, you may call me like you want but don't you think it is late ?You should go back to the church and eat."

"I'm not hungry but I won't mind a good sleep."

"I bid you goodbye then Asta-kun."

"See you later dad."

_Present_ time

Those memories warm his heart but today he won't be the man Asta see as a father but the guardian of the tower. Still he can't help but to smile and excited to see what this generation has to offer.

* * *

The church was calm this morning, Asta didn't shout but his smile was here and that was enough for everyone even though Orsi was worried, thinking Asta won't have his grimoire. For today, Yuno and Asta aren't participating to the chores due to being the day they were waiting for. Yuno was just waiting for everyone to joined them so they can go to the tower together and Asta was at his side, sitting on a rock with crossed legs as he took breath and release them in a regular way, Roth was just chilling on the top of Asta's head, messing with the boy's hair as he was laying in a cat position.

They knew it was time to go when Aruru and Hollo were running to them and was tugging on the clothes of their elders brothers, the rest of their family just behind them. The walk to the tower was silent but Yuno couldn't stop glancing to Asta, something he noticed.

"What's wrong, Yuno ? I have something on my face ?"

"No, just noticed how you didn't grow up." 

Normally Asta would have reply but he didn't want to lost his chance of gaining a grimoire so he shut up and focus on the task. Roth opened one of his eyes and look at Yuno for two minutes before to close it, something that make Yuno nervous and his chest tighten. The black haired boy didn't only hear Asta admitting he was close to end his actual life but he also heard the doubts of Asta and Roth and also how he was perceived by the duo. Did he really become overconfident ? Did he hurt Asta by declaring their rivality ?

Yuno didn't have time to focus on his thoughts, they were already in front of the tower and only a few steps before to enter it so they can receive their grimore.

"I didn't thought it would be that big." commented Recca

"It's clear that Yuno would receive a grimoire but Asta is a lost cause." replied Nash

"We'll see that. Ready, Roth ?"

"What a stupid question... Of course I am ready ! Now open that bloody door before you explode your brain because you can't contain your energy anymore." anwsered the devil

"Yes sir." 

Asta did what Roth wanted and the first thing he saw when he opened the door was that the place was crowded and he had to scan the area to find a free spot for them. He found it one, in the back and a little away from the center of the hall but it should be enough for their group.

"Where did windy boy go ?" asked Roth

"He went on his own to the center of the hall." answered Sister Lily "You should join him, it is your day too."

"I was thinking on staying a little in the back, not far away from Yuno. After all, we are rivals and it wouldn't be fair if one of us see some spells of the other." replied Asta as he went on his own.

As he approached the center, Asta heard the whispers of the others but he ignored them as he was used to even though he knew when everyone will have their grimoire and not him, they will mocked him however he trusted the old man enough to know when he need to intervene so they can start the real business. As for Yuno, he did his best to contain his anger and to ignore the insults destined to Asta but he wanted to shout at them, telling them that if it was someone else than Asta then this other person will be dead. Thankfully the old wizard finally arrived and he understood the grimoire ceremony will start and discreetly the wind mage saw the big grin on Asta's face and how his eyes shined, Roth was now on Asta's shoulders and was giving his usual smirk.

The old wizard gave a speech and recalled he hope someone among them can integrate a squad of the magic knights then numerous lights started to glow and the grimoires descended to be in the hands of their master. The sight was beautiful but neither Yuno or Asta were amazed then a golden light went to Yuno only to reveal it was a four leaf grimoire, the same than the first wizard king who fought the demon. With this grimoire...

"I will become the Wizard King !" he said loudly so everyone can heard him which earned him a few whispers

"The Wizard King ? But he is an orphan..."

"Yeah but with a four leaf, he can do it, it is possible."

"YUNO !!!" shouted a voice he wanted to heard but he didn't expect to see a distraught Asta followed by Roth which was wearing an unreadable face but the red eyes were fixated on the four leaf symbol.

"Asta..." he responded to aknowledged him but he was surprised when Asta grabbed him by the shoulders and his grasp was strong, he was looking at him in the eyes. Yuno feel intimidated then his next words confused him.

"Whatever is happening, do not fall in despair. Forget our promise, put our rivalry aside or forget your dream and make this your absolute priority."

"It's not happening, I will not abandon my dream because of some superstitions."

"Then promise me you won't fall into despair. Promise me you won't. Hell, put this promise as your first one"

"Why do you care ?"

"Why do I... Are you hearing what you're saying, Yuno !? We don't have the same blood but we are family, for god's sake !" shouted Asta "It should be a good reason."

"I'm sure you are only asking me this because it will be easier for you to become Wizard King." Yuno was feeling annoyed, it's clear that Asta wasn't telling him everything and in purpose.

"What ? No !!! But I prefer to know that you're safe and sound and yourself than discover someone is controlling you and your body."

"Thank you for your concern but I know how to take care of myself." On those words, he headed towards the exit like everyone else

"Yuno, you still-" Yuno feel himself snapped at Asta for no reason

"I don't need a magicless boy with the most useless spirit to care about me and my safety ! If you can't deal with that then maybe you should reconsider the suicide option !" As his last words left his mouth, the sudden realization of what he just said under the control of his anger left Yuno speechless. He hoped he wasn't the one to said that but the sound of a growl make him look at Asta but he find himself looking at the red, fury eyes, full of hatred of Roth. He was always on his good side but now that he is finding himself on the other side, the side that dare to hurt Asta, he could understand the collective fear for the spirit, Roth wasn't respected for his powers but for the terror he inspired.

"I should have know it was you the other day. Who else would have come to spy on Asta while he was training ?"

"Come on boys, don't you think you are too hard on each other ? Your excitment clearly went in your head and it is making you spout nonsense !" intervened Orsi and Drouot pinched his nose, knowing things will explode now that the Father decided to be imply on this difficult situation so he made a gesture motion to everyone else who where still there to leave the tower. He saw Sister Lily take the hands of the younger ones and pushed the middle ones to the exit and left the tower but not before to sent a worried look then his focus return to Asta who still didn't say anything. Poor boy is probably trying to find a way to resolve this mess by himself thinking it is fault. 

"I wonder when you will intervened and of course it has to be when your favourite is attacked !"

"My favourite ? I don't play favourites !"

"You don't play favourite !? Everyone can tell you prefer Yuno to Asta and if you don't believe me then answer this question: who do you think is in the wrong, Asta or Yuno ?"

"ENOUGH !" yelled Asta and they all looked at him as he take a deep breath and opened his eyes "We are all in the wrong. I shouldn't have force Yuno to promise me for something silly."

"Silly ? My ass... You better not-" started the flying creature

"Roth, this time I'm not forgiving anyone that easily and you are included. While Yuno has reasons to be annoyed, he revealed important private matters without my consent and more important, he shouldn't know this matter that concern my own person meaning I can't trust him anymore. Especially since he did that in a fit of anger. Father, you are leading the church and the orphanage for years thus you have experience but you did nothing for me when I needed you the most. You are suppose to be a father figure for the child in the orphanage but I stop doing so three years ago as I realized that you closed your eyes on my verbal and emotional abuse, you even did worst: you contributed to my abuse and you are still doing so and not only by not showing support but also by seeing Yuno as a perfect being, the only foster brother that has literally the same age as me."

"Asta I was..."

"No, I don't want to hear you're excuse because it will mean you are in denial and in that case, you will be unreasonable." interrupted Asta as he put his hand in a stop position and Orsi didn't say anything. Then his green eyes turned to Roth, arm crossed and a poutting face. Asta did his best to stiffen his laugh but the devil could hear the boy snickering however Asta did a false cough to be serious once again and as a revenge he pulled on one of Roth's ear for one minute until he released him.

"What did my ears do to you to deserve this ?" he asked

"You didn't need to defend me, I could have done it. Maybe it would be worst if I reply for myself and maybe I would have say things I regret but it is part of being a human to make mistakes."

"Yeah, Yeah I know but I'm not sorry to have defend you. Who knows what you would have become if I didn't called out everyone on their bullshit."

Asta giggled as Roth was showing his caring side once again even if he'll deny it later however the day wasn't over, he still has one task to do. He won't leave this tower without the five leaf grimoire and Roth knew it. Asta looked up to see if Drouot was still there and he was relieved to see him, smiling at Asta.

"Sorry for that but I hope you understand."

"I do, Asta-kun. And Yuno-kun, Asta is right, no matter what do not fall in despair."

"I'll remember and Asta..." said Yuno and he is thankful that Asta can still look at him "I promise you I won't !"

"...You better or else... I will have no other choice but to take drastic measures." replied Asta, only Drouot and Roth know what is this drastic measure but he hope it will never happen. "Now that I said what I wanted... Can we start ? If I'm still worthy..."

_Worthy ?_ wondered Orsi and Yuno at the same time.

"Of course. You are the most promising candidate I have seen since I've been appointed as the guardian of this tower. However I must warn you: all of your predecessors failed, some of them even end their life or disappear after they failed, are you still sure ?"

"What !? I don't know what it is about but it's too dangerous. Asta won't pass this exam !" shouted Orsi, Yuno could only stay silent. He prayed that Asta doesn't accept this exam.

"This choice doesn't belong to you, Orsi. Asta is the only master of his own choices and fate and thus must face the consequences of his actions. And this trial is about a specific grimoire that only people who discover its existence and that I accept as a candidate can do. Will you really stop him ?"

_How a grimoire can bring people to suicide ?_ thought Yuno as he remembered that Asta was on the verge of suicide, it's a miracle he didn't harm himself. He won't risk to lose his rival, no matter if Asta hate him for the rest of their life, the most important thing is Asta must stay alive. Yuno was going to summon his wind when Asta answered.

"I want to show some persons they were right to believe in me, to believe in my dreams, to believe I can become Wizard King so I can make things equal, to show that anyone, commoner, orphan, noble, royalty, spirits..." Asta looked to Roth who was surprised to be include. "can accomplish their dreams but also to live in a world where we are all equals. But Roth is right on one point: as much as we can despise this rule, only the strongest survive. This is why I need to become strong, to have some kind of power because I want to protect everyone, I won't give anymore a damn shit about what people think on me or if they acknowledge my 'damn and curse' existence as some people are saying." Orsi gasped as he heard Asta give an example of what he was called, he realized that he really did close his eyes on Asta abuse. "I will protect them and I will do it as a magic knight ! I swear I won't back down from anyone, I will conquer every challenge in front of me, no matter if they are hard or if I have to train more to overcome them ! Never giving up is my magic ! So yes, I am sure of my decision just like I did it when I was ten, I want to try the test of this grimoire and I swear that I will succeed even if I have to pass the night, days, weeks or months on it !!!" He finished as the flames of his determination can be seen in his green eyes.

"Then I, Drouot the wizard, judge that you, Asta of Hage village, is worthy of try the test of the grimoire sealed beneath the grounds of this tower !" The wizard hit the ground with his staff and release a wave of mana. In front of Asta, the ground opened up to reveal spiral stairs going down.

"When you said beneath, I didn't thought it will literally be beneath the tower !" exclaimed Asta but it didn't stop him, Roth followed him and Drouot joined them.

Yuno understood he couldn't stop Asta, his rival will always find a way to have what he wants. Since all his matters were over, Yuno decided to leave the grimoires tower and reassure Sister Lily. Orsi looked at Yuno, surprised that he won't stop Asta but after some truth were revealed, Father Orsi realized that he really didn't have a say in the matter.

"I don't have all the day, Orsi. While I know you, I can't let anyone stay or enter in the tower while I keep an eye on Asta-kun and the test so please, leave the tower."

The priest nodded, walk towards the doors and look one more time behind him as the ground close the entrance of the secret room where Asta's future will be decide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me after reading chapter 262: Tabata-sensei, did you read the beginning of my fic and decide to borrow my idea for introducing Nacht and his devil ?

Asta thought that the road to the room of the five leaf grimoire was long but he understands if it was on purpose, it could be considered as a test of patience to reach an ancient and powerful grimoire, a four leaf unfortunately turned into a five leaf. He remembered the night Roth told him how the five leaf was created and it was terrifying: despair. The condition for a four leaf to become a five leaf is the owner of the grimoire must fall in despair but what Roth reveals to him after iced his blood.

_ "If a five leaf grimoire is born then a small gate between this world and another one to let something enter in and take possession of the person who falls in despair." _

_ "Something ?" interrogated a young Asta. Roth looked at him, his red eyes piercing his soul but he wasn't scared, he was drawn to them and if he could dive in it, Asta would do it without a second thought. _

_ "Devils." whispered Roth. _

Even today, the manaless boy still shudders, not because of the revelation or maybe a little but what scares him the most was what his young mind thought, something he didn't dare to ask back then. For him, the thought is unthinkable or unforgivable, he doesn't understand why he thought that except... Everything was possible, he was a living proof of it and devils existed. Sometimes this thought he wanted to say lingering in his mind and he couldn't sleep because of it, no matter how hard he tried. The worst being he felt there was a connection between his thoughts and the truth but it might be his senses and instinct acting up.

He stopped walking when they were finally in front of the door leading to the grimoire, Roth and the old man noticed it and they stopped too. The frown on Asta shows there was something serious on his mind but the boy doesn't know how to address this so he will be blunt about it.

"Roth, there is something I want to ask you about this specific five leaf grimoire. You can also give your opinion, dad."

"What is it ?"

_ There is no turning back. " _ Do you think the owner of this grimoire was the First Wizard King ?" He finally said those words but he's still feeling this huge weight on his shoulders and the silence reigning between the three of them make him fidget, he really wants to know but at the same time, he wants to disappear. He shouldn't have-

"Maybe." Asta snapped his head to Roth who just spoke "The story you heard during your entire childhood is a tale, a legend meaning there is some truth but here comes the trick or should I say tricks..."

" **Everything is not necessarily true and there are always two sides on the same coin."**

"I'm afraid Roth is right." added Drouot "And unless by some sort of miracle someone from the first Wizard King era or let's be crazy, someone from his family..." the old wizard made a face and the duo cringed about it because royalties and nobles ? Pretty sure they are not all bad but a high percentage of them are selfish, greedy people. "Know the truth and reveal it, we will never know what really happened all these years ago."

"I... I see..." replied Asta "But the First Wizard King's magic was light magic. If I pass the test successfully, we could know who the original owner was." pondered Asta, holding his chin.

"If I recognize the magic or see what the grimoire looked like."

Now that they agreed on some plan, Asta looked at the giant door, separating him and the five leaf grimoire. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door which mysteriously opened to Roth and Asta's surprise and a red giant glowing light coming from the grimoire room blinded them.

"What the actual hell is happening !?" shouted the spirit

"The test has begun." answered Drouot "And it's up to Asta-kun now." The light disappeared and just after that, Asta fell on the ground worrying Roth. The devil tried to get an answer from Asta but the boy was unresponsive.

As much as it pains him, Roth called back his knowledge from the Underworld to understand what happened. Asta wanted to try the test of the five leaf grimoire and pass it so he can use Roth's power. A five leaf is created when the owner of a four leaf feel a lot of despair but unlike others grimoire, a five leaf do not disappear when the owner dies because the fifth leaf represents the devil and devils lived in the Underworld, hell, whatever the name humans gives to his world, they considered it as the land of the dead who sinned. Roth is a devil himself and he could enter the realm of the humans because a deal was made, linking his soul to Asta's, the only human who can welcome his power. Roth was alone and mocked until he met Asta, Asta was mocked for his lack of mana and he felt alone for a good part of his life despite Roth's constant presence and the grimoire was left alone in an empty room during many years, the only visitors it had was either the guardians of the tower through the years or the candidates who wanted its powers. Somehow Roth came to a conclusion.

"Call it bullshit but I think grimoires have a conscience, a soul, something that makes them kinda alive or feel emotions... And I have a feeling we just sent Asta to death itself."

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Asta realized he was alone and not in the same place, he didn't know if it was a good sign or not but he heard Drouot tell him the test had begun however he didn't know what to do, no one gave him advice or instructions. Is he supposed to wait here or should he wander in this unknown place by himself ? He decided to walk to see if there was anyone else. But he quickly discovered he was truly alone in a calm place not that he cared about it.

Roth is the only one who had noticed but he felt alone, no... He is alone in a cruel world, it's him against the entire world and today, Yuno proved it and he is not sure if they can mend their relationship after what happened today. But he will give him a chance.

"It's pointless, he will betray you and you'll be hurt again. Maybe more hurt than you are now." Asta turned around, to face whoever was coming. "In fact, you shouldn't have high hope. It is clear that he doesn't care about you or else he wouldn't have revealed your personal matters. He probably reassured you just because he wanted to stay the little, perfect angel in the eyes of this man who pretends to be a Father of the church."

"You don't know them !!! And everyone can make mistakes because they are-"

"Humans beings ? Poor boy, it is a shame you are born among humans, they do not deserve your compassion, your honesty or your kindness. Humans are just greedy, jealous, violent and liars. They always hide their true ambitions and those who do not hide it ? They only end up hurting others, true innocent people in different ways, there are cases where it can be easily perceived and others where you don't know until it's too late." The person said and continued to walk, Asta eyes became wild as he could see the traits of this person because... It was him ! It was like looking into a mirror.

"Who... Who are you ? And why do you look like me ?"

"I am you or to be more exact the manifestation of your negative feelings ? You know, the one you repress deeply and hide deep inside of you because you feel bad to have those despite what this useless, old wizard told you. And in case you didn't understand, I am the physical form of your fear, anger, hatred, jealousy." 

"Why are you here ?" asked Asta and he knew he shouldn't have asked this the moment he saw his twin smile in an evil way. He felt a punch and he spat blood as he was now kneeling on the ground. This is how his copy wanted to play ? Then there were two to play this game but before he could do anything, the other kicked him in the side at full force which sent him a few meters away and now he was lying on the ground. He tried to sit up but his evil twin didn't let him do that, the other Asta was putting his feet on the original and he pressed it a little to immobilize Asta.

"We can say I'm here to teach you a lesson and I'm going to start with something you know: you were alone, you are alone and you will be alone for the rest of your life. Nobody gives a fuck about you, not Orsi, not Lily, not Yuno, not the old wizard and certainly not your spirit."

"I know for a goddamn fact that I never thought Roth will give up on me so fuck off !" shouted Asta

"Did I hit a nerve ? Or are you angry because I said something bad to the only person that cares for you ? If so, I'm sorry but I wanted to be sure we were on the same page." Asta was still glaring at him. "Okay next is something you admit yourself a few years ago but you still have difficulties to accept: you are jealous, jealous of many things. Jealous of Yuno because he has a strong magic, Orsi acknowledges him as his son and the others orphans adore him, the littles ones, Aruru and Hollo, love you but they prefer Yuno. This jealousy for Yuno is the main reason that makes you give up on others, you lose your faith in others. But Yuno isn't the only one you envy, you are jealous of everyone else because they have magic and with magic comes something you long for: love. And you absolutely hate it. You hate that the only way to be loved in this world or to be accepted is to have magic and somehow when Sister Lily hit you with her magic, it reminds you of your hate towards magic. You can't stop thinking she refuses to marry you because you don't have magic, she doesn't want to disappoint her family, a noble family. All your chances to feel love are destroyed Oh and while I'm on the noble subject, you are jealous of them because they don't know what is your life and they don't do anything to help the Forsaken Realm. You would give everything just to see them at your place so they can know what it is to live your damn and curse existence." explained the other Asta.

"I know that !"

"Like I said it, you admit it yourself but you didn't fully accept it." recalled his twin then he grinned before to remove his foot and he sent shivers to Asta's spine. He had a bad feeling from the beginning, his fears gradually came to reality and now he was scared, he didn't dare to move or to say anything. "And finally, my favourite part..."

"Your favourite part ?" repeated Asta as he catch his breath

"You are in denial with something, a fact really important and if you accept it then it means there is no hope for your future and you could lose the only thing you have." 

"He... He can't.... I told you he won't give up on me !!!" replied Asta as he knows what the other was talking about.

"Can you explain to me what do you mean by 'giving up on you' ? If it means he will always support you and tell you you can accomplish your dreams then yes, he will still do it but you're scared if he learns this tiny but important truth you are hiding, a truth you refuse to accept, he would abandon you, Roth would abandon you because you are useless."

Tears form around his eyes but he won't give him this satisfaction, he won't cry in front of his negative feelings. He always repressed them, he always managed to repress them so why couldn't he do it now ? The other him grabbed him by the neck, Asta could feel his breath leaving him bit by bit. Is he gonna to die ? At the hands of himself ? No, he will fight.

"Don't waste your strength, it's useless. After all, what can you do to defend yourself ? You don't have magic, you are manaless ! And because of that you are nothing and you will have nothing. You should give up, the only thing waiting for you is despair."

Asta felt he was toss aside like a toy no one want to play with and he tried, he really tried to not cry, to stop the flow of tears but he couldn't, he was completely and utterly powerless against a truth he denied a long time ago after he try every test to wake up a power he never had since his birth. His twin is right, Roth has so much hope for him but what will the spirit do if Asta reveals to him the boy he had passed the last fifteen years was manaless. Will Roth consider it as a waste of time and leave him for someone else without telling him who was his parents ? This is why he asked Roth to use his magic to seal their promise, the spirit will have no other choice to tell him everything. And after that ? He doesn't know. If a war really happened where he was born then there is a possibility his parents are dead. And even if he has relatives, will they accept him ? There are too many uncertainties in his way to affirm if he will know happiness in his life.

_ Maybe he is right, I should give up. It sounds like the right thing to do and maybe I won't despair, I won't become a monster... Too bad, I really wanted to try the exam of the five leaf grimoire, to have at least someone proud of me if I did it. _

Asta closed his eyes, waiting for something to engulf him and make him disappear. 

_ The test has begun and it's up to Asta-kun _

_ A four leaf can turn into a five leaf if the owner falls into despair thus creating the grimoire of despair, the grimoire of the devils. _

Asta's twin was going to walk away since his original give up until things changed abruptly and in a few seconds, he found himself on the ground and the true Asta was restraining him by holding his arms and sitting on him. Sweat was dripping from his face or was it his tears ?

_ What ? But I thought.... _

"Let me guess... You thought I gave up and I was going to fail your test just like the others ? Sorry to disappoint you but I won't because the lesson is not over but this time it's me who's going to teach you something, five leaf !"

"How... ?"

"Simple, I remember what dad told us and how a five leaf grimoire is created but there is more. The feelings you described to me, how I feel... You and I are the same ! What you were trying to teach me is you want to retrieve what you lost when you became a five leaf: faith, hope, love and luck. But you hated when the previous candidates saw you only as a tool to have more power and you decided to show them their worst fears. With time, you develop some sort of conscience and you were alone for a good time because the guardians of this tower became careful with who they pick, some of them were afraid to have you beneath the tower but no matter what, they were still selfish pricks. You didn't know what to do, you were suffering from an internal conflict and because of them you were losing hope of feeling again your four lost values." The five leaf that took Asta's appearance to personify his negative feelings was listening and could not take his eyes away from the face of the boy, it knew what was coming and decided to continue.

"Then you came and I... I panicked. For the first time in 500 hundred years, you are the only one who can control his emotions and who won't let my negative feelings submerge you because... Because... Because..." The grimoire broke down and Asta hugged it, he didn't care if his clothes were wet, the conscience of the grimoire needed to release his emotions. "Why us ? Why did it have to happen to us ? We didn't do anything wrong..." sniffed the grimoire.

"How it happened ?" asked Asta 

"I don't remember and if I have memories they are blurry to the point I can't see anything but I know it happened 500 hundred years ago..." 

"500 hundred years ago... It was at the time the First Wizard King fought the devil..." muttered Asta

"A... Devil ? I think... I think there was a devil implied but I'm not sure..."

Asta shuddered because his thought was slowly coming true which he didn't want to but if it's the truth, royalties did a good thing for once. The first strongest mage in the history of the Clover kingdom being responsible or linked to the apparition of the devil he fought, defeated it and turned him into a legend ? It will be bad, really bad for the actual Wizard King. He really hopes they won't run into more things that would lead them to the truth but since he is unlucky... Asta sighed, he was tired, there were too many events he had to deal with today. Once back at the church, he will go to sleep. The grimoire felt it and looked at Asta.

"I think it's time I send you back to your spirit, he must be worried."

"I'll try to visit you." smiled Asta before he disappeared from the realm of the grimoire.

"You don't need to visit me..."

* * *

Roth and Drouot were talking about the spirit's theory when the five leaf grimoire, floating in the middle of the room shined and freed a little sphere of light. The sphere entered Asta's body, the wizard went to the boy's side knowing what he was. Seeing the man being not worried ease the devil's fears and join him. After a few seconds, Asta slowly opened his eyes and noticed two of the most important people in his life were still there.

"Welcome back among us, you little shit." said Roth

"Not sorry to tell you that but if there is a little shit here, it's you." replied playfully Asta and the spirit grinned.

"That's my idiot ! Tell me, did you meet some sort of living being inside the grimoire ?"

"By some sort of living being, you mean something who might have developed a deeper conscience, unlike the other grimoires who just choose their owner because their soul is the same and they will never interact with them again ? Someone who developed feelings through years of solitude and years of meeting idiots ? Something or someone that will let someone become the owner of the five leaf grimoire, someone who understand what he or she had been through ?" questioned Asta

"Holy shit, we hit the jackpot..." whispered Roth

"Grimoires do have a conscience, that's new but I think people will think we are crazy if we told them that. But why this one is... More awake than others ?" asked Drouot

"Five leaf grimoires do not obey the same rules as normal grimoires !" answered at the same time the human and the devil.

Suddenly a red aura appeared and enveloped the duo separately then it went to the grimoire, grimoire which opened by itself and stopped at a page. The pages glowed and something goes out of it: a giant, rusty, old and heavy black sword. The sword planted itself on the ground, in front of Asta. The boy grabbed it with his two hands and moved it without difficulty.

"Never thought my training would have paid like this..." chuckled Asta "Did you see that, Roth ? I made... It..." Asta's enthusiasm died down the second he saw the expression on his best friend's face. His face was blank and his red eyes on the sword, Asta knew what it meant: it meant that Roth recognized the sword, knew who the previous owner was.

"If we ever meet him, I will personally kill this son of a bitch and make sure he suffers..."

Oh and he also knows who is the responsible then Asta thought back to what he learned when he was talking with the living grimoire and he froze.

"Roth..." the spirit looked at him and he already knew the answer "The devil who entered freely in our world the moment this five leaf was created... Is there a possibility this devil roams freely in this world, planning carefully his next move ?"

"It's not a possibility, Asta... He is in this world !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Did I just turn the five leaf grimoire into some sort of Zanpakuto !? I need to stop before this is getting out of hand !!!
> 
> But seriously, Asta and Roth using their brain to discover a truth they didn't know ? Yes and they are going to have the whole picture before their cannon counterpart.


	5. Chapter 5

Hage village

_ The moment Yuno and Orsi left the tower _

A heavy silence... It's in this situation that Yuno and Father Orsi found themselves and they didn't know what to say so they just looked at the tower. After a while, Yuno walked away, he wanted to test his spells before night falls but also to be alone and think about his relation with Asta. They are rivals but does it mean he has the right to forget everything Asta did for him ? Yuno is realizing how wrong it was to treat coldly Asta.

"Are you not waiting for Asta to come back ? What if he fails ? He'll need support."

"Father... I'm not sure we are the right people to comfort him or to congratulate him. During all these years, all we did is hurt him even though Asta has still some sort of affection for us or else Roth would have come for our heads."

"I know, Yuno and it's hard to believe it but honesty is one of Asta's greatest qualities. I hurt one of the children who is under my care and Asta had to spell it in front of me, this is why I am waiting for him. From now on, I want to be there for him."

"But shouldn't you talk about it with Sister ? Him and Roth saw us as... Let's say the bad people they could clearly see but what if the others hurt him however neither of them wanted to confront Sister Lily because she showed them more love, more compassion than us ?" asked Yuno "After all, he did lash out everything he was bottling up on me."

"Asta did what !? When did it happen ?"

Yuno told him everything that happened a few years ago or at least what he knew of and Orsi listened to him. They were worried that day but Asta took it as control and the fact he yelled at Yuno when the black haired boy wanted to use his magic... The father of the church couldn't be mad, the words they said to Asta about his lack of magic planted the seed of doubt in the mind of the silver ash haired boy. They didn't think about the effect it would have on the boy chosen by a spirit on the long term, maybe...

"Everything in this world is possible... Maybe we are the reason he didn't receive his grimoire at the ceremony and need to pass this special test Drouot was talking about... Perhaps the emotional abuse we caused and his self doubts were so high that it repressed his mana, his magic to the point no one can sense Asta's potential, not even the grimoire he should have meaning we have killed his magical potential..."

A pit of guilt formed in Yuno's stomach. Because of their impatience and ignorance, Asta...

**Asta became manaless !**

His rival... How could he do that ? Him and the others are the reason Asta has no value in their world. Why the four leaf grimoire choose him if he is one of the responsible of his friend, of his brother greatest pain !? If he did that then why... Why should he become Wizard King ? No... He won't give up, he won't give up on his dreams... He will integrate the magic knights and become Wizard King ! If Yuno abandons his dreams, how will Asta take it ? Will he take it as pity ? Probably and it would anger him because Asta doesn't need pity, he is strong and even though the other boy have doubts, fears... He always find his way back to his confidence ! The best thing Yuno can do for Asta is to regain his trust and there is only one way for that.... He must become a worthy rival for Asta, the best of the best !

Yuno walked away from the tower but didn't go in the direction of the church despite the sun starting to disappear. Orsi watched him but didn't say anything, he only sighed before going back to the church. He needed to talk with Sister Lily, her advice will be greatly appreciated. He also needs to talk with Recca and Nash, he has to tell them to not be harsh with one of their big brothers.

The boy chosen by the four leaf was thinking of different ways to apologize to Asta, becoming his best rival is a good beginning but Yuno doesn't think it will be enough. As he was walking and searching for ideas, two persons appeared and blocked his ways. He remembered them, they were at the grimoire ceremony and they sent glares to him when he received the four leaf grimoire.

"What do you want ?" He asked, preparing himself to ripost in case they decided to attack

"An orphan like you doesn't deserve a prestigious grimoire like this." started one of them

"I wouldn't be surprised to know if you trick the ceremony. You just want attention or being superior to everyone else. Pretty sure the scene with the other brat was planned even though you have skills... It doesn't matter.... Give us the four leaf grimoire so we can bring it back to the tower and we will let you go home without a single injury." said the other

"Everyone knows it is impossible to trick the ceremony. Each grimoire is unique and can be only used by the one who received it at the ceremony. There is a connection between the grimoire and the mage, if the mage dies then the grimoire disappears. Which means I can't give you this grimoire because it is mine." replied calmly Yuno however his opponents reacted badly and opened their own grimoire to attack him. The wind mage counter their spells with his own but he also knocked out the two mages.

"Maybe I went too far... It wasn't necessary to knock them out but..."

_ Promise me you won't fall in despair !!!! _

"I already did a mistake, a mistake I intend to fix with the help of this grimoire..." said Yuno

"You're talking about the other boy, the one with silver hair, right ?" asked an unknown voice from behind, Yuno turned around but he found himself imprisoned in chains, unable to move or to use his magic. His grimoire falls on the ground, away from Yuno but next to the feets of the stranger. "You shouldn't have stayed outside for too long. After all, the greatest predators start to hunt when it's almost the night..." It was a tall, lanky man with long black hair, a scar on his face.

"Who are you, bastard ?"

"I am an ex-magic knight of the Purple Orcas, I was known as Revchi the chain mage but now I am a thief. And I am here for your grimoire. What you said to these two idiots is true, you are the only one who can use it but four leaf grimoire is rare and I can sell it for a good price on the black market."

Yuno's eyes darkened when Revchi revealed his plan "Give it back to me !"

"And what are you going to do ? Use your magic ? You can't, the spell I used binds my target and prevents him from using his magic." explained Revchi "Why don't you fall in despair ? I am curious, I would like to know what will happen to you if you do. Oh wait... You can't ! You promise to this looser you won't ! He seems to know a lot of things thanks to his spirit. Maybe I should interrogate him."

"Who did you call a loser ?" asked Yuno but he didn't let the rogue mage replied "He is loud, stupid, short, stubborn, reckless ! If someone can dream and have a chance to become Wizard King, it's him ! But he won't..."

"So you too, you think that ? If he was here he would break."

"Shut up, asshole ! You know nothing about him ! Like I was saying he won't become the Wizard King because it will be me but he isn't a loser... Asta is the only one who can call himself my rival !"

"What ? Him ? This little piece of shit is your rival ? You lost your mind and I will reveal to you something that nobody knows in this village so you can act as a proper four leaf ! As much as you can when I sell this grimoire. The one you claim to be your rival, the boy with a spirit, the one you said those things you can't stand or should I say your brother ? Your brother is-"

"His brother is going to kick your fucking ass !" yelled a voice, a voice Yuno knew very well.

In mere seconds, Asta was next to Revchi, the mage tried to use his chain magic but the other boy was faster: a sword appeared and Asta used it to send Revchi on the other side, the ex-magic knights crashed against a wall and was knocked out. Yuno realized that the chains were dissipating, he was now free to move and to use his magic. He looked at Asta who let a breath escape his lips before to put the sword in a book, in a grimoire, probably the grimoire which needed to take a special test. Yuno smiled, despite his worries he knew Asta would make it, the shorter was too stubborn to give up.

"Sword magic ?" asked Yuno but he noticed the way Asta stiffened

"... Something like that." answered Asta and the black haired teen understood Asta was hiding something but after the events of today, he knew only time and his efforts will mend their relation. If Asta doesn't mind.

"Asta, do you remember our promise ?" asked Yuno as he looked at the sunset.

"I thought... I thought you didn't remember and thus before the grimoire ceremony..." admitted Asta and it hurt a little to hear that.

"It's hard to forget your loud voice. But jokes aside, there is no way I forget that day..."

"So we are still competing to know who will be the first to become Wizard King ?" asked Asta, Yuno turned around to see him and everything felt wrong.

Usually, Asta doesn't sound or look weak but right now... He was holding his grimoire close to his chest, his fists were clenched and if you were looking carefully, you could notice the slight trembling of his body. Yuno didn't know if he should address this, asking him if he's okay but if he does, it will show he cares, right ? However there is a better way to show it...

"We are still rivals." confirmed Yuno and a small smile appeared on Asta's face and it was enough for Yuno.

"You better not pull that stunt again or else I am ripping your throat !" claimed Roth as he arrived along with Drouot. Yuno nodded and Roth ignored his answer, preferring to sit on Asta's hair.

"An ex-magic knight from the Purple Orcas... I heard some nasty rumors on this squad but I don't know if they are true. Tell me if I'm wrong but you're going to take the Entrance Exam of the Magic knights that should happen in nine months ?" said Drouot 

"This is the only way if we want to follow our dreams." affirmed Asta

"Then if you need help for training or advice, don't hesitate to come to the tower. I will gladly help you at the best of my abilities."

"May I ask why you are extending the offer to me ? After all..."

"And this is where the problem resides, Yuno-kun. You admit you made an error but things won't change if you continue to think with  _ what if _ , I want to help you to become a better person but there is something else... As you know, four leaf grimoires are rare but each time this grimoire chooses a mage, a great evil appears. If it does happen this time too then I want to prepare the two of you as much as I can until you integrate a squad. After, only true experience will help you." explained the old wizard

"We won't hesitate to see you if we have a problem, dad." replied Asta and Yuno nodded again.

"Good. For now you should rest, I am taking care of the rest."

* * *

"I... Don't know what to say, Father... "

"I am as lost as you are, Sister... I don't even know where to start."

"Do you think Asta-nii hate us ?" asked Recca

"Who knows... When he was younger, Asta was an open book. Everyone could tell what he was thinking or feeling but the years passed and it became difficult until he was unreadable. The only one who knows him..." 

"It's Roth..." said Nash

The four of them were currently reunited in the kitchen with the door half opened so they could watch the little ones who were playing. Father Orsi explained everything that happened in the tower and told them about Asta's state. They are supposed to be a family but how can they be one if they don't treat everyone equally, or support each other ? Father Orsi thought that whoever left Asta at the door of this church must be disappointed, no matter where they are.

"Maybe it's better if we let Asta do the first step then we can act according to his terms. If he let us a chance..." suggested Lily

"And if he doesn't ?"

"If he doesn't then it would mean he doesn't trust us anymore." answered Orsi and this is what scares him, he is a Father of the church, he welcomes orphans so they can grow up surrounded by love, hope and faith but what happens when one of them loses his faith ? He doesn't want to know it and especially with a boy like Asta.

They all fall in silence until they hear the door of the church being open and see Yuno and Asta. Aruru and Hollo immediately run towards them or to be more exact run towards Asta and hug his legs which make Asta smile. But Lily is the first one to notice what he is holding in his arms.

"Asta, is that-" she started and the boy replied with a grin, showing proudly his grimoire.

"You did it..." whispered Orsi "You did it !"

"Of course, he did it ! I told you the kid had potential but-"

"Roth..." warned Asta

"Would you believe me if I told you I am tired with all of the shitty things that happened and this is the reason why my nerves are short tonight ?"

"I will say yes because that's my case so not sorry but bed is calling my name and I can't resist it. Goodnight." said Asta before to head up in the bedroom he shares with the other orphans. Everyone was worried, especially Yuno, he didn't like the way Asta looked and what he was hiding, he just hoped it wouldn't destroy his rival from the inside. However their worries were eased when they looked at the boy, Asta was sleeping peacefully and he was holding his grimoire like it was the most precious thing he ever had. But deep inside, they knew it was the case and this night they send a prayer to God, asking him to watch Asta and protect him.

Little did they know their prayer was heard by the conscience of the grimoire held by the child they loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Hage village

After they received their grimoires, Yuno and Asta passed their whole time to train but separately for the sake of their rivalry. The first day of training, Asta needed to talk with Roth in private and the boy was surprised to learn that Roth wanted to tell him something too. And it was about Asta's magic which made the boy panicked a little but he calmed down, he can do it without crying.

"Can I speak first ? What I want to tell you is really important and it's also about my magic." said Asta

"We are going to have a problem because what I need to say is something important and if I don't tell you we can't progress in your training.... So how are we going to do that ?"

"At three ? Does it sound good to you ?" suggested the teenager

"I have no problem with it..."

"One... Two... Three !"

"I am/You are manaless !" they both shouted then they looked at each other. The only sound filling the silence was the breeze of the wind as the human and the devil processed what the other just said until...

"YOU KNEW IT !!!???"

They didn't speak to each other for long hours, they had too much on their mind so they decided to do their own thing separately. For Asta, it was to train his body. For Roth, it was to see what he could do with antimagic now that he has a grimoire. It's only at the end of the day that Asta asked him.

"When did you discover I was manaless ?"

"Since the first time I met you and I knew it during all this time. I hide something important so I won't be mad if you feel like I betrayed you."

"It depends... Do you have to leave me for someone else after these fifteen years we lived together because I don't have magic ?" asked Asta and Roth felt like someone broke his heart in pieces.

He didn't know he would hurt the kid like this by hiding his lack of mana but why Asta thought Roth would leave him ? Because he is manaless ? That's bullshit ! Asta is the only one who can wield antimagic thanks to his lack of mana in his body. In this case it's not a curse, it's a blessing ! Then he realized something... He never told Asta the nature of his powers, what is his magic or forbidden magic for mortals being ! No wonder Asta implied he will useless to Roth if he doesn't have a magic attribute but it's time to fix this big mistake.

"Heck no !!!" shouted Roth "And you want to know why ?" Asta nodded, he really wants to know why Roth will stay with him "First of all, and don't forget that because that's the only info I'm going to drop, I promised to stay with you no matter what happens to someone. No need to be a genius to know who this person is."

"My parents..." whispered Asta

"Moving on to reason number two: there are only idiots who would have the courage to leave you alone. Despite having your own bad day, you are literally the sunshine child of this world. If you weren't here the world would be so boring."

"You are saying this to make me feel better."

"Or I am saying this to make ME feel better and this is the truth. And finally the last reason and the most important one... You are the only person in this world who can use my power because you are manaless."

"How can my condition be useful to you ?"

"Mana is the origin of life, technically speaking it's the reason why everyone else is alive even the plants and the animals meaning that without mana, you can't live, you are dead. But you Asta, you are a mystery, you don't have any once of mana and yet you live, you are breathing, you can see, you can hear, you can smell, you can touch things like anyone else. The only difference between you and the rest of the world is your lack of magic, someone with a functioning brain and enough intelligence should have declared you as special and study your case but in this world the word special is related to magic. They are special because they have a magic attribute that only a few people have or they are special because they have a great amount of magic despite their social status." explained Roth then he grinned as he placed himself in front of the sun, his wings being fully spread "But for me you are special, just like I consider myself as special thanks to our rare conditions."

"You are manaless too !?" exclaimed Asta

"No Asta, I'm not manaless. I am the opposite of life itself, I am the antithesis of magic and mana, you can consider I am death itself, I can negate, counter or erase magic with my flames or with the sword residing in the five leaf grimoire. I am Roth and my antimagic can be forever yours if you let me teach you how to use my powers."

"Antimagic... The opposite of magic and life itself... And I can use it because I am manaless..." repeated Asta "And what if-"

"He or she will die." answered Roth without emotion in his voice. "And even if they could wield it they would never use it just because of its nature. A power who can erase the essence of life itself ? They'll be disgusted by such power. This is why I waited for centuries for someone without mana to be born. When something is created, another is created so they complete each other. Antimagic and magic, life and death, me and you or you and Yuno.... We are all following that rule whether we like it or not."

"It's like fate brought us together..." thought Asta

"You may call it like this... So are you still in ?"

"You bet your ass ! That's literally the most OP power that ever existed ! And if we count your flame attribute and the sword attribute of the grimoire, I'm going to use dual affinity for the antimagic !"

"Holy shit... I didn't even realize that !!! But is he or she okay with it ?" asked Roth as he looked to the five leaf grimoire.

_ I don't mind at all. And I'm a girl. _

"Cool... DID YOU JUST FUCKING TALK TO US BY TELEPATHY !!!???"

_ Yep'... By the way, little spirit, you can visit me anytime. You just need to enter in the grimoire and poof... You'll be in my inner world. _

"Hey I didn't ask back then but what's your name ?" asked Asta

_ I never chose one since I was focused on my hatred. _

_ " _ What about Lumina ?"

"Really kid ? That's a little twisted since it's a five leaf."

"I know, she is a five leaf and I suppose you never heard of a five leaf grimoire turning back into a four leaf but while she is with us maybe we could show her love, faith, hope and luck so she can feel it again. And do you have a better idea for a name ?"

"That's ambitious even for you but we are the trio of the impossible so might as well roll with it and no I don't have a better idea."

_ Lumina... I like that name, I keep it. So... Training time ? _

"Tomorrow, it's almost the night." answered Roth

_ Okay !!! Night night boys ! _

The voice of the grimoire's conscience wasn't heard by the human and the devil, they both released a relieved sigh. If anyone heard them talk to a grimoire then this person would think Asta and Roth lost their mind. But they didn't care about it, they even have a smile as they take the road to return to the church. Despite being a 500 years old grimoire, the soul was starting to act like a young child now that she was free of the tower. She was like their new little sister.

"I wonder if I can fly on a broom with antimagic..." thought loudly Asta

_ Oh boy, you'll be surprised by what you can do with antimagic... _

"Hey should I tell everyone about me being manaless and tell them I can use antimagic ?"

"I have a better idea..." Roth whispered to Asta his plan and despite being a nice person, Asta agreed. It was time to show what he could do even if he didn't have magic and he knew that Roth and Lumina will help him greatly in this task. He just needed to point a few things to his foster family such as they can come to his training place but they must announce themselves or else they could be injured by mistake and since it's antimagic it might kill them or maybe they won't be able to use magic again.

To his surprise, his family followed his conditions for the few times they came to see him during the nine months of training until they went to the royal capital and took the Magic Knights entrance exam. It showed they care about him and won't try to stop him even if Father Orsi was still acting like an overprotective parent with him but Sister Lily's magic always brought him back to reason and the Father excused himself. Asta didn't trust them completely but he could honestly smile and laugh again with them however he knew he won't be able to heal if he stayed in Hage, he really needed to live a new life with new persons. Hopefully the Magic knights squad could give him this. 

However there was still a little detail that got his attention and this detail can be summed up in one name: Nash. Asta could feel the stare of the younger boy on him, he never asked him what was wrong but the silver haired teenager couldn't leave without knowing what was going on in this thick skull head of his little brother. The day before Yuno and him leave the village to follow their dream, Asta asks Nash to come after he finishes the tasks given by Sister Lily and Father Orsi while Asta was training. The boy nodded even if he was a little scared but the adults gave him support and Nash did what Asta said.

"I wonder what Asta-nii wants... It must be important if he only wanted to talk with me..." said Nash but as he was walking in the forest to join Asta training place, a tiny earthquake shook the forest but his center was coming from the giant demon skull where Asta trained. Worried that something bad happened to Asta, Nash started to run, trying to be silent. When he arrived, he saw several being burned, some turn into ashes, others were cut. But something else caught his attention: Asta was standing shirtless, dark and purple flames in his hands and he launched a jet of this fire on a new tree. The results were immediate, the tree was half destroyed by those flames and Nash was impressed but Roth didn't have the same opinion as him.

"I told you to go easy !" reprimanded the spirit

"But I was going easy !" shouted Asta

"You're kidding me..."

"No, I swear I didn't use it at full force." insisted the human

"Then do it again." ordered Roth

"Alright."

Nash realized the fire didn't burn Asta because he was the one who emitted those strange flames in his hands. Once again, he throwed the dark flames on the tree and with the previous impact the tree burned completely. Asta and Roth were looking at the fire made by one of the older boys of the church, a fire with a mixed of two... no three colors if Nash focused: red, violet and black.

"Holy shit, you didn't lie. You really were at your lowest level. And considering this is only a little part of my power I can lend you and the fact it wasn't even a spell, I can't imagine what will happen when you'll be stronger..."

"We take a break to let you breathe and regain your sanity ?" proposed Asta, joking

"I know you said that to joke Asta but I need a break from training after what I saw you could do. Hell, I'll probably need the whole time you need to take when you and windy boy will go to the capital if I want to recover from the shock. I knew you had potential but you went beyond all my expectations, you can take pride in that." admitted Roth before to drink Moguro juice and spit what he had in his mouth "Disgusting."

"Take all the time you need while I take care of our little spy. You can come out Nash !" yelled Asta and the other boy left his little hideout behind the bushes, he looked nervous. "What do you want to say to me ?" asked Asta as he stretched his body

"What do you mean ?"

"You tell me. Me and Roth saw you more than once stare at me since I got my grimoire like you wanted to tell me something but you told yourself you shouldn't annoy me because you're all trying to be comprehensive with me, you're all scared I don't trust you anymore if you and the others take the lead. It's a good thing you're trying to be understanding but it doesn't mean you have to misinterpret it or shut up when you want to tell me something in purpose to not repeat the mistakes of the past, to not make me emotionally unstable." explained Asta, he turned his head to see Nash but he sighed when his little brother had a confused face "Communication is the key to any relationship. You want to be friends with someone who likes the same things as you ? Talk to this person. There is someone you romantically love ? Talk. You want to fix your relationship with someone but you don't know how to do it ? Once again talk with this person to know what he or she wants to do with your relationship. For example, I know that for my own good it's better if I left Hage village and not live with you guys because I need space if I want to heal but I continue to have contact with you through letters because I know you will be worried if you don't have news from me."

"So I can say to you what I have in my mind ?"

"Yes and if you're still unsure then think like this: Father Orsi and Sister Lily told us to let Asta-nii do the first step and this is what he is doing and he authorized me to say what I wanted to tell him but couldn't until now." assured Asta, blinking an eye to the younger who was surprised. "Yes, I know what they told you to do with me and honestly ? That's shitty advice."

"You said a bad word..."

"Live with a gremlin who is 24/7 at your side for fifteen years and see if you don't learn bad words." said Asta

"I heard you kid !" shouted Roth "And while we are still on the bad words subject... Breaking news brat: Unlike what everyone seems to think, windy boy can say bad words and he already has. Not as much as my idiot but he did. I wonder how the old man will react if he ever learns that Yuno isn't the perfect little angel he believed." Roth muttered the last part for himself but Asta heard him.

"Probably will call me the devil of the house and how dare I to corrupt someone like Yuno..." thought Asta, a smile on his face and Roth laughed hard because Asta isn't that far, he grew up with the constant presence of a devil except the devil was Roth. 

"Asta..."

"Hm ?"

"I don't think that us, orphans and commoners have the right to dream. Yeah, you got your grimoire, that's great and it shows we were wrong but we are no match against the nobles or those who live in the common realm, no matter how strong you are."

"Even Yuno ?" asked Asta and Nash flinched because the other saw right through him

"Yuno is special." answered the younger and Asta had crossed his arms, listening "Even when his magic appeared, it was strong and he became stronger as he trained during all these years and now-"

"He has a four leaf grimoire, the same as the First Wizard King and you all think it's a golden ticket for everything." interrupted Asta and Nash looked away. He knew it was a bad idea, he shouldn't have said those things to Asta, his older foster brother has too many problems and saying those things to him must have reminded him of bad memories. "Now that you've finished it's my turn to tell you something..."

"Huh ?" Asta approached Nash, got down a little then...

"DON'T YOU DARE TO GIVE UP BEFORE YOU TRY AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FAIL THEN WORK HARDER THAN EVERYONE TO SHOW THAT EVEN COMMONERS, ORPHANS OR SPIRITS CAN ACCOMPLISH THEIR DREAMS !!! PUT EFFORTS IN THINGS YOU WANT TO ACHIEVE, FOUR LEAF GRIMOIRES OR SOCIAL STATUS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE ! ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE IS THE MASTER OF YOUR FATE, ONLY YOU CAN CHOSE THE PATH YOU WANT TO TAKE AND NO ONE ELSE !!!" yelled Asta in Nash's ears. Once the older son finished his sentence and released the ear of his brother, Nash rubbed his ear and his head, thanks to Asta he had a headache.

"But-"

"I don't have time to lose with someone who will let the others choose for him or who give up without trying ! If you have nothing else to say to me then leave !" ordered Asta and tears formed in Nash's eyes. Asta was really mad at him and it was his own fault. Father Orsi and Sister Lily warned him but he ignored them and now... the brother he admires hates him.

"Asta-nii, I'm sorry."

"If an apology is the only thing you can offer to me then I don't want it." replied Asta "You don't become an adult, a man with words but with actions. You really want to show you're sorry ? Then show me what you're made of. Just like me and Yuno, we are going to show everyone what we can do, we will become stronger no matter if we are both in the magic knights and we are going to protect this kingdom with all our strength no matter what it takes." Asta took his sword out of the grimoire and cut in two a tree with only one strike to Nash amazement then Asta planted his sword on the ground and smirked, he was looking at Nash with challenging eyes. "Think you can keep up with us ? Or are you too scared by what I told you and what I just did that you're giving up because you think an orphan like you could never equal us ?" provoked Asta, Roth joined him and Nash noticed the spirit had the same look as Asta but his was more intimidating.

"I'm going to show you what I am made of but in only one condition !"

"You have balls to put a condition but go ahead... What's your condition ?"

"Take the magic knight entrance exam first and send us a letter to tell if you passed or not. If you become a magic knight and integrate a squad then I'll start training and one day I'll become one too."

"Then you better start your training tomorrow because I'll pass with flying colors the exam !" accepted Asta and Nash smiled. Satisfied the boy with fire magic was ready to return to the church but Asta interrupted him. "One last thing... When you'll be back at the orphanage, tell everyone I left the village for the royal capital."

"What !? Today !? But Father and Sister prepared nomotatoes for dinner since you and Yuno were supposed to leave us tomorrow !" exclaimed Nash

"Like I told you earlier, I need to put distance between me and all of you, Yuno and the old wizard of the grimore's tower are the exceptions for personal reasons I do not wish to share with any of you. I feel like if I stay a few hours here, I will explode. It's better if I leave before one of you says something that could cause a scene, I don't want to repeat the argument that happened at the tower the day of the grimoire ceremony."

"I understand and I will repeat your words. However, expect to see Yuno-nii coming out of nowhere and joining you."

"I know..." said Asta as he took a bag which was against a tree, he put his shirt and his blue jacket on him and placed the grimoire in the little compartment attached to his belt. Roth took place between Asta's body and the shirt. "Really Roth ?" questioned the boy

"Not my fault if your body is comfortable and hot with all the training you did. All these little shits mistake you for a pillow when nights are cold"

"So that's why my body is sore when I wake up those days, they all come near me and hug me so they can feel better. I suppose Yuno had done the same thing than the younger one."

"Yep'"

"He is lying !" shouted Nash

"Then why is your face red like a tomato ?" replied Asta and Nash had no one words so he shut up and went back to the church. Asta and Roth laughed together and Lumina was crackling. She heard everything and she doesn't regret having chosen Asta as her new master.

_ Things are going to be fun with you, Asta _

"What makes you think that Lumina ?"

_ Just a feeling... _

"So what's your plan ?" asked Roth

"First we try the exam. Whether I succeed or fail, it won't have an influence on the next step, which is to find as many clues as possible on that devil and what he is trying to do. Of course we will have more chances to find proof as magic knights but it can also complicate our task because as magic knights we will have duties and missions to complete. Maybe some will be given by the Wizard King himself which means these will be important to do so we will have to popstone our investigation. Roth if you feel anything weird that it's not related to this world, tell me first then go to the Wizard King, the survival of humanity must be your first priority instead of my life. Lumina, if there's any details or memories, clear or blurred, you tell me too. We can't let anything escape us or else it's safe to assume it's game over." explained Asta.

"And what do we do once we know what this son of bitch is preparing ?" asked both the unknown devil and the soul of the five leaf grimoire.

"No mercy for this bastard. He played with the life of innocent people then he should have known there would be consequences for his past actions. Not because we want revenge but because we want to protect what is dear to us so the past can't be repeated. And it became more important now that Yuno is in possession of a four leaf grimoire." 


	7. Chapter 7

"HE SAID THAT !?"

A collective shout from Hage's church could be heard in the entire village. The reason ? Nash just returned and repeated Asta's words to everyone, even Yuno was shook however it didn't last long. He went to his room, took his own bag and was ready to leave.

"Yuno where are you going ?"

"I won't lose against Asta and if I really want to win then I need to catch him and now will be a good time !"

"But the tatoes I cooked...." cried the father

"Everything for all of you."

"No, Yuno-nii."

"You need to eat too, same for Asta-nii !"

"Take some tatoes with you that you'll share with Asta." suggested Lily and Yuno knew she won't take no as an answer. The nun can be stubborn too when she wants, stubborn and intimidating especially with a disappointed and angry mother look. Because this is exactly what Sister Lily is for the orphans: a mother.

"Do you have at least a little box that would make it easier to transport them until I joined Asta ?"

"Yes, just wait a little."

Sister went into the little kitchen and came back a few seconds later. She chose a few plates that were still hot and put it in the box then she gave it to the wind mage with a smile on her face.

"Now you can go but be careful."

Yuno nodded, created a cloud with his wind and left the village. He said he'll join Asta but he has to find him which will be complicated, Asta being manaless is the main reason it will be difficult but knowing his rival, Asta probably walked fast or ran to put distance between them. And even if he finds him, is it a good idea to join him now or should he wait until the morning ? He probably needs time for himself however did he study the road to go to the capital ? If he did then it probably was Roth's suggestion, the spirit was smarter than the silver ash haired boy. He saw some lights in the woods, emitted by a fire then a loud voice that made him smile.

"Alllllright, that should be enough for tonight... I can start to cook it so when Yuno arrives we can eat."

"Ariene... He went to hunt for both of us.... Better to not waste his efforts then." Yuno jumped from his little cloud and caught himself with his magic. He wasn't far from the little space that Asta found to rest for the night but to his surprise, Asta sensed him.

"Hey Yuno, you're finally here ! Instead of watching me do the entire job help me. Until we are officially in a Magic Knight squad, we need to find our own food and cooperate."

"Never thought you would have said something smart in your whole life..."

"Looks always disappoint." replied happily Asta

"Sister Lily gave us tatoes to eat for tonight."

"We can eat them with the boar I hunt. Also there is clean water not that far if you want to wash after we eat or fill your flask. Oh and in case you need more than one I have more. I made it myself with what I could and dad used a spell to boost their resistance but also to avoid losing water when we are using them. It's temporary until we have enough money to buy a larger and better one that we could bring with us on mission." explained Asta

"By dad you mean the old wizard of the tower."

"He is a better father than Father Orsi." answered darkly his foster brother and Yuno mentally facepalmed. He really had a curse to ruin the mood when he was with Asta and since they got their grimoires. So he tried another subject of conversation.

"Nash told us that you needed to take distance with the orphanage but you didn't have a problem seeing your dad and myself... Why that ?"

"Dad is the only one who fully trusted me and believed in me and my dreams, he isn't even scared by Roth, don't know if it's because of his age but.... It always hurt me when I heard or saw in their eyes that everyone was scared of him. Yeah, he is a spirit and will put my well being first but I wish he could make friends and not slaves or people that estimate it's better if they do what he says. See what I mean ?"

"It's true there is a collective fear of Roth in the village... If it was another spirit, they would be all at his feets but there would also be admiration. Not only for the spirit but also for the one chosen by said spirit... But it's like you said, Roth always put your well being first and did not hesitate to yell anyone who insults you and once you saw him angry, you avoid him as much as you can and if he asks you to do something, you do it." recapitulate Yuno

"And we are coming to the second point that includes you: the insults, the fact I was ignored and rejected during all my childhood. All the adults did that to me and their children copied their methods to mentally hurt me."  _ And physically assaulted because of your dear rival  _ whispered his mind but he put this thought in a corner of his head however he did grab his right arm. Yuno noticed it and a pang of guilt form in his chest.

"Does it hurt you ?"

"No... just the memory in itself..." answered Asta and he sighed before to continue "And as we grew up, I had the feeling that you didn't see me anymore as your rival and thus you started to do the same thing than the adults because you heard all the insults they throw to me and the fact I still didn't have my magic probably didn't help you so you thought they were right and you copied them. But you somehow break that cycle because you remember our promise. What I mean, I'm not mad at you but mad at the adults for giving the bad example to their children and because they were raised this way, they will act like their parents once they are adults."

"Sounds like a lesson of philosophy on life. But you do realize this is how it works in nobility and where we are heading there is a big chance we meet those kinds of people ?"

"I know but if we work hard then we can show them how wrong they are but also it's not because you are a noble that you will succeed in everything. You're in ?"

"Of course I'm in. And if I'm not here the you'll do stupid things." 

"Or you'll be the one to do stupid things or not acting normal... Like when you thought I was a pillow during cold nights." Yuno spat out what he was eating and Asta gave him water with a mischievous grin. Once he recovered from the initial shock, Yuno denied it despite his red face.

"You probably dream of that..."

"Really ? Then it would be the first time Roth dreamed." Yuno blushed harder. Of course Roth is the one who can tell embarrassing stories on Yuno to Asta "Regardless if it was a dream or not, I don't mind if you need to come close to me for the few nights we have together until we separate our ways."

"I don't need to do that..."

Except he did, the nights were colder than he thought it would be and he ended up getting close to Asta just to feel his warmth and sleep peacefully. It happened a few times but not every night, they weren't stupid so they decide to take rounds of guard, you don't know what you could find. This is how Yuno discovered that Asta was really keeping his grimoire close to him, close to his body, to his heart, his rival truly cherished the old grimoire or was it an effect of the trial he took to obtain that book ? The raven haired boy thought this was a good thing that Asta was doing, when something is wrong, the other knows even if he is asleep and will wake up. If anyone ever tries to steal the worn out grimoire, he or she will find himself in front of an angry Asta and a pissed off Roth and this is a thing that Yuno does not wish to see in his life.

However these friendly moments were put aside when it was the day, they are rivals and there is no way they lose to the other whatever is the challenge: fishing, dress the camp for the night, break rocks that stand in their way, search for food or fruits... Anything that stimulates them and drives them to give the best of their efforts. And finally, after several days of walking and climbing a mountain...

"Yuno do you see it ?"

"Of course I see it."

"The Royal capital..." they said in unison impressed by the size of the capital but also by how beautiful the city is with the sun behind. During the few minutes they stayed there to admire their destination, Asta brought his hands close to the five leaf grimoire, to know how Lumina was feeling.

_ Is it normal that I am a little nervous ? After 500 years of waiting, my powers will be used and show to a lot of people and more importantly to our future captain. I don't want to disappoint you  _

_ Calm down Lumina. Me too I'm nervous but don't think too much about it or else you will lose your way when it will be time to show what you're made of. _

_ Right !  _ She slapped her own face with her hands and released a heavy breath before having a fire in her eyes that Asta knew well  _ LET'S GO ! THE ROYAL CAPITAL IS AWAITING US ! _

Asta grinned and started to run towards the Royal Capital, leaving Yuno behind but not for long. The taller follow Asta wearing his poker face. They raced against each other until they were at the doors of the town, this is where they realized they were really small. They entered the town and they didn't know how much time was left before the exam started so they made their way to the Coliseum but what they saw from the capital was enough.

"It has nothing to do with our village." commented Yuno

"Yeah, it's so big... We really should bring Sister Lily, dad and the other children here when we are in a stable situation." Yuno noticed that Asta didn't mention Father Orsi but he didn't say anything. Yuno could always bring the man on his own without Asta needing to know he was there.

After they encounter an old lady that proposes purple snakes and they both refuse to buy one even if Asta was close to but the conscious of his grimoire tell him not to because that old lady was suspicious, the two rivals finally arrived in front of the Coliseum. The place where their future will be decided, to know if they have the abilities to become a Magic knight.

"Ready ?" asked Asta to his two companions, the third one being asleep but not for long

"Of course."

_... Ready as I'll ever be ? _

Once he had his answers, Asta make the first step towards his future


	8. Chapter 8

_ Not a grimoire !? NOT A GRIMOIRE !? Do you even realize I am an ex-four leaf grimoire ? You are so dead to have doubt of my master ! Huh why are we going away ? Asta stays close to this bastard ! Someone needs to teach him a lesson ! Are you even listening to me !? _

Asta was doing his best to ignore Lumina and keep a straight face while he had a fuming grimoire shouting profanities but he understood her reaction. He was that close to not enter in the Coliseum and participate in the Magic knights Entrance Exam just because the person at the office, who has the mission to register the grimoire and give a number to the candidates, questioned the state of Lumina's home. Yuno didn't have problems but he received whispers when he showed the four leaf grimoire. Asta wonders how things would have gone if Roth was awake. It's not every year you see a four leaf and a spirit in the exam.

The two brothers were now waiting for the exam to start and somehow it already started with the presence of the anti birds. The birds were sensing the presence of mana in the mage body, if many birds were around someone then it means you didn't have a lot of mana. The two orphans were at the two opposite sides of the spectrum...

"You don't seem to be surprised to see them around you." commented Yuno standing next to Asta while he ignored the whispers and amazed looks sent to him. The wind mage didn't have a single bird around him.

"The advantage of having friends like Roth." winked Asta who wasn't fazed by all the anti birds he attracted.

"I see... What else did he tell you ?

"What kind of trials we may have so I can train on these exercises. But we both know you went to dad and asked him this question. Oh, look ! One of them sat on my hair. Are they soft or do they mistake it for a nest ? Even Roth can't resist it !"

"Your hair does look like a nest." confirmed Yuno "And you always trained in the forest, maybe they scent you and feel at home despite they are used to judging magic."

"Not that I don't like them except for the one on my hair, they are annoying and if they continue to mistake me for a tree then we will have a pissed off you-know-who on us and it will be really great if we could avoid that before the exam really starts."

Asta tried to make them leave but it didn't work. As he was focused on this task, he did a few steps back until he bumped into someone and all the birds left even the one who was in his hair. He was relieved and turned around to see that person.

"Sorry to have bumped on you, I was trying to make them leave but you're the one who did it so thank you to make them go away." said Asta 

That person was a man with black hair and he was taller than Asta anticipated it but also he had big muscles, bigger than Asta. A sword was attached to the hip of that man, he also wore a white top and on his right shoulder a black and golden cape with the head of a bull. Despite being not too familiar with that technique to sense things, Asta noticed that man has a bigger aura than anyone else present here.

_ Is he... _ thought Yuno

_ Isn't he a bit older to pass the exam ? But at the same time, I can be wrong. That aura... Could he be a captain ? It corresponds to the image of the level I imagine them to have or that guy trained so much that he gives the exact vibe of a captain. But what is he doing here ? Should I ask him ? Just don't be dumb, Asta... _

"Hum, excuse me to be rude but are you here for the magic knights entrance exam ? Or did you lost your way and end up in the wrong place ?" asked Asta

Everyone froze because they didn't believe it, this boy didn't know who was standing in front of him: Yami Sukehiro, the God of destruction and captain of the Black Bulls, the worst squad of the Magic Knights. The people around prayed for Asta's soul and asked God to have mercy on the commoner. They were sure it was the end for the silver ash haired boy. However things didn't go as they thought.

"I was ready to kill you but you seem to be smarter than I thought so I give you a second chance.

_ He was ready to kill me !? _

_ You can't just decide to kill whoever you want for whatever stupid reasons you have !  _ exclaimed Lumina

"Do you need help with anything ?"

"Well... I was supposed to join the others captains but as you guess it, I lost my way." said the man

"If you are a captain then there should be a place where you could watch us and with the other captains and easily intervene if something goes wrong during the exam. Why not wait there until the rest joined you instead of searching them in the whole place and risk missing the beginning ?" suggested Asta and the candidates around him were waiting for Yami's reaction. To their surprise the captain laughed for a while until he pointed Asta with his finger.

"I love your way of thinking shrimp ! This is what I call using your brain and your advice is really great, I'm going to take it ! You better show me what you're made of during the exam and surpass your limits ! Or else I'm killing you, got it ?" finished darkly Yami

"Yes sir !" shouted Asta not wanting to do a bad impression and stay alive as long as he could.

"Finally found you ! How did you manage to lose your way in this place !? You come here every year so it shouldn't happen !" complained a boy with dirty blonde hair, purple eyes.

"Hey isn't that Finral Roulacase, the spatial mage of the Black Bulls."

"You have a problem with that, Finral ? It won't happen if you weren't flirting with every girl you see."

"Here we go again... You are unreasonable..." sighed Finral "Anyway, the exam will soon start, we should join the others."

"No, got a better idea thanks to this little guy."

"What did you do to one of the examinees !?" shouted Finral

"Nothing, he gave me the idea. Open a portal that will bring us to the balcony from where we can see the exam."

"Eh ? But shouldn't we..."

"Do you want to die ?" asked Yami, showing off his power and Asta did a step back. That man didn't joke and Finral knew it too

"I'll do it, no need to be violent. But if the other captains reprimand you then YOU take the blame for it." insisted Finral before opening a portal "Hey Gordon, hurry up before the portal closes by himself."

"You need to surpass your limits." stated Yami as a man with white and black make up approach Yami and Finral. Once again the candidates recognized him.

"Gordon Agrippa, a curse master."

"He is creepy with his muttering." commented one of the examinee

"Maybe he is cursing someone." thought another one.

Everyone sighed when the three Black Bulls finally left to join the balcony but even if they can feel magic coming from Asta, they were impressed. The manaless boy managed to survive the beast that Yami Sukehiro is. This is probably one of the few people that if you anger him then it's better if you run away before he can kill you. If he didn't grab you by the head before you could escape.

"What a strange group..." said Asta and Lumina silently agreed with him.

"You said it but I really thought it would be the end of you, Bah-ha. Not many mages can be proud of getting out without any injuries from a discussion with Yami Sukehiro, the captain of the Black Bulls."

"Who are you ?"

"I am Sekke Bronzazza. Like you I want to become a magic knight. Can I know your name ? I never saw you here."

"Oh, I'm Asta from Hage village. Nice to meet you, Bah-ha."

"It's Sekke Bah-ha."

_ Asta... I'm having bad vibes from that guy. Be careful with him, I'm afraid he is hiding his true intentions.  _ warned the conscious of his grimoire

_ We will have the verdict when the little shit will be awake which shouldn't be that long... _

Fireworks appeared in the sky, surprising him and Asta noticed that everyone's focus was turned to the balcony that Yami was talking about but he didn't understand why there were fireworks.

"Is there a festival near our location ?"

"No, the fireworks was to signal us that the exam will soon start but also it was to warn us of  _ their _ arrival bah-ha."

"Their arrival ? You mean..." understood Yuno who just joined Asta

"The nine captains of the Magic knights squad."

As Sekke said that, nine persons arrived, sitting in their chair and of course Yami was among them and other captains sent him glares especially the one with a braid on his face and a woman who looked like a real knight. And each captain was at least accompanied with two members of their squads.

"Let's make the presentation so you know who might become your future captain."

And Sekke told them who were the captains which squads they directed: Yami Sukehiro, captain of the Black Bulls, Jack the Ripper captain of the Green Mantis, Gueldre Poizot captain of the Purple Orcas. Asta and Yuno exchange a look remembering what Drouot told them about this squad and even if it's the only squad who want them it will be a no and they'll try next year. After him, it was the turn of a captain that seems to be older than them but only a few years older than them.

"This is Rill Boismortier, captain of the Aqua deer, he is also the youngest captain of the magic squads. Next one Dorothy Unsworth, captain of the Coral Peacock."

"Is she asleep ?" questioned Asta

"How can she work while asleep ?" asked Yuno

"Always and the rumors say it's her vice captain that leads the whole squad while she is asleep. Then we have the beautiful Charlotte Roselei, captain of the Blue Rose knights, a squad where women have their place. All the members are women but it already happened the captain made a few exceptions."

"This is good for them !" stated Asta, happy that women have their place in a squad where nothing bad risks to happen to them.

"Who are the three other captains ?"

"The elite of the magic knights which are almost strictly reserved for nobles and royalties. You really need to have their full attention or have something in your sleeves if you want to integrate those squads. Let's start with the Crimson Lion Kings, the squad that can accept people of lower class if you have the potential, their captain is Fuegoleon Vermillion. Nozel Silva is the captain of the Silver Eagles. With the last squad, they formed the top three of the best squads of Clover kingdom." explained Sekke

"And what is the name of the last one ?"

"The Golden Dawn, the best squad of the kingdom and their leader is this man, bah-ha." he said as he looked up when a man with a mask arrived who was visible by everyone. "Captain William Vangeance, the leader of the Golden Dawn, the elites among the elites. This is actually the mage who has the highest chance to become the next Wizard King."

_ The elites of the elites then if we integrate that squad then we will be closer from becoming the Wizard King _ thought Yuno and looked at Asta and the raven haired boy was thinking about their rivalry and if Asta has a similar thought.

_ The Golden Dawn... The best squad of Clover which means the most important mission must be given to them... _

_ Asta I appreciate your help but do not forget your own dreams. _

_ I am not forgetting my dream Lumina but as long as we have a devil running wild in this world and may repeat the same tragedy than 500 years ago I can't entirely focus on becoming the Wizard King. He must be stopped before someone else is deeply hurt !  _ Asta clenched his fists with so much strength that he was going to bleed if it wasn't for Yuno intervention.

"Asta, are you okay ?" he asked and his brother wanted to scream, revealing there is a literal devil in their world and that he is the only one who can stop him but he didn't say any of that.

"I'm fine, just the stress starting to kick in but I'm fighting it. There is no way I lose our race, Yuno." answered Asta, half lying. He wasn't stressed, he just wanted to finish the exam and start his investigation on that devil and if the first thing he has to do is to devour all the books of a library to find general information then he will do it because the fate of humanity is on his shoulders and only his ! Okay, maybe he is a little stressed because he put on himself some pressure but if he doesn't who will ?

The voice of the Golden Dawn's captain brought him back to reality and Asta decided to focus on the exam first. By staying with the Magic knights he will have a greater chance to go to the bottom of this affair.

"Hello, young mages. All of you are here because you are dreaming to integrate one of our squad and officially become a magic knight. However to know if you have the required level, we will test your magic in various trials. And here's your first task." Captain Vangeance open his grimoire and used a spell "World Tree Magic: Magic Tree Descent." Roots of a tree appeared from the sky and formed multitude brooms, there was enough for each candidate.

Suddenly a voice caught all the captains attention even if it was muffled.

"Who the fuck is using such a powerful spell ? And what the actual hell are these nine giants' source of mana ? Do they belong to human beings ?"

"Oh, finally awake Roth ?" said Asta and everyone turned to him because he was the one to answer to this unknown voice. Then they saw it: a little black creature with wings, a red/violet aura around him, two horns on his head and flames forming clothes for the lower part of his body. The captains and those around Asta understood what this creature was.

_ A spirit !!! _

"Ah shit... It would have been bad if I killed him on the spot earlier, when he bumped on me..." commented Yami

"And it's the only thing you have to say !?" reacted Finral, a little panicked

"This is something worth being cut by my magic." grinned Jack

"Huh ? No, don't cut them. I need to see if there will be great subjects for my masterpiece." said Rill excited by the sudden apparition of the spirit.

"A peasant chosen by a spirit ?" questioned Nozel

"But it seems that boy received his grimoire recently." remarked Charlotte and the others captains nodded, the captain of the Blue Rose knights had a point.

"Young man !" said Fuegoleon, addressing to Asta and the manaless boy looked up to see the captain of the Crimson Lion Kings "Excuse me to interrupt you while you are preparing yourself for the exam but us, the captains, have a question for you and I'm speaking in behalf of my comrades. May we know how and when did you have this spirit at your side ?"

"Well for the 'how' I can't really answer because I don't know the circumstances since  _ someone _ is hiding me that fact until it will be time however for the when..." started Asta, arms crossed and looking to Roth

"I chose this little guy and entered his life fifteen years ago which means I was with him since he was a newborn." finished Roth with the most simple tone, not realizing what he has said, probably because he is used to it.

But shock was written on everyone's face even the captains were surprised, the only exception was Yuno. Meeting a spirit and the one he chose was a unique experience but a spirit that chooses a mage when the latter is just born ? The exam of this year really reserved them surprises but the captains regained their calm and Fuegoleon spoke again.

"Thank you for satisfy our curiosity. You can now return to the task before you."

"Yes sir." replied Asta and he went a little away from the crowd of mages so he can discuss things with Roth.

"Bah... ha... Asta, my friend, why didn't you tell me you had a spirit with you ?" asked Sekke while he was internally screaming.

"He was sleeping." excused Asta while the others examinees were still commenting.

"Holy shit... That guy must be powerful..."

"But you saw how many anti birds he attracted ? Even for a commoner, this is bad."

"Unless he is hiding his power."

"Is it even possible ,"

"Do not judge a book by his cover." interrupted Vangeance "After this little distraction, I will explain your first test... Anyone who can control their magic should be able to fly. This is the most basic movement for mages. If you can't fly on a broom then you're not worth looking."

On these words, everyone focused on their broom and tried to fly. The differences of status and control over magic could be seen by how high you were in the air, some were only a few inches from the ground, others were on the level of the captains and then there were the nobles and people like Yuno who were standing above everyone else. The wind mage was relaxed and he was standing on his broom. Knowing he had that part of the exam in control, Yuno was searching for Asta, curious to see how much his rival learned in nine months even with all his hard work. He was expecting to see his rival in the middle part of the mages.

But to his surprise, he saw Asta amongst the mages that was close to the nobles' level, in a corner and aside from everyone. Asta was also standing up on his broomstick but it was easy to see he was focused on the task with how he closed his eyes. He might have studied magic but there is a difference between study and practice magic especially with a crowd of mages as huge as this one. Yuno noticed that a part of Asta's broom was black, the part between his feets.

_ What kind of magic would cause such a thing ? Or is it a side effect of Roth's power ?  _ asked Yuno to himself.

From the side, he saw the Bah-ha guy approaching Asta, Yuno intervened before a mistake was made.

"Do not disturb him."

"I just wanted to ask him if he was okay."

"Don't worry for the kid, Bah-ha guy. He has everything under control." replied Roth

"And I won't have everything under control like you said if you don't shut up. And I'm not saying this for myself, you are distracting everyone." reprimanded Asta, still focusing on flying. Yuno and Sekke looked behind them and saw the glares sent to them then decided it will be better if they returned to where they were before to come and see Asta. As for the duo, Asta managed to go a little higher and joined some nobles, nobles that out of respect for the spirit give him a little space.

A mage announced the end of the first test and they all came back on the ground. Asta was glad that part of the exam was finally over, flying on a broom was harder than he thought, it felt so unnatural to him. He sighed, took a few breaths and exhaled them to calm himself.

_ You were amazing, Asta. Not a lot of mages can reach that level in nine months. _ congratulated Lumina

"But I still need to work on it. Letting the antimagic flow in my body for a long time is still difficult."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Like she said it, you did great and don't worry about antimagic, you'll get the hang of it in no time. But maybe you could have joined windy boy."

"Didn't want to try my luck and don't forget there are other tests in this exam."

The rest went like he hoped during the two following tests: he did two flame swords for the creation magic test and he annihilated the moving target for the accuracy test. Then came firing your power magic in a wall. It could have gone well if Roth didn't yell at him after he released a powerful blast of black fire that everyone took for dark magic or flame magic. They whispered it could be the boy and thus the spirit attribute. Similar thoughts were on the mind of three captains that gained an interest in Asta abilities: Yami, Fuegoleon and William. Nozel joined them in the competition after he heard what Roth shouted.

"I told you to fire it at your lowest level so you can have more energy for the rest of the test !"

"But I was at my lowest level !" shouted back Asta

"Your lowest power !? Are you fucking kidding me !? This one was at least five times stronger than the last one you fired at the tree before we left the village ! It was even your last task of your training before you picked up your bag and headed there !"

"Um, excuse me ?" interrupted a girl and the human and the spirit turned their head to see her. She has long and wavy vermillion hair, her eyes were a mix of green and orange and the clothes she was wearing showed that she belongs to the upper class of nobility. "Spirit-san, you have mentioned he did the same thing on a tree a few days ago before he joined the capital for, I assume, the exam. If it's the truth then I suppose it was at the end of the day and the end of his training, am I correct ?"

"Yes." answered the duo at the same time

"Then the reason the flames were weaker that day was because of the exhaustion his body was feeling even if none of you noticed it. Especially if he repeated that exercise multiple times." suggested the girl smiling

"Holy crap...." muttered Roth

"Thank you for helping us !!!" yelled Asta

"Oh it was nothing. It's normal that I could identify your problem, healing magic is my speciality. But I must admit your blast was powerful even if it was at your lowest level. I do wonder what you could do if you was using a higher percentage of your power." thought the healing mage which made Asta and Roth sweatdropped. They hope they will find the answer when they'll train and not in an actual situation.

_ Interesting.  _ thought Nozel while watching them

"Brother, his flames seem to be powerful and I can see in his eyes that he is a hard worker ! I wonder what our big sister would think of him..." said a boy with spiky vermillion hair that finished in a braid and he had green/turquoise eyes. 

"I agree with you Leopold. As for our sister..."

"She will hunt him down if they ever meet and kill him with her hellish training." replied Yami

"But he isn't the only one to be talented." reminded William and Dorothy nodded by snoring a little louder.

"The one chosen by a four leaf..." declared Gueldre and tension was back between the captains. It is Charlotte that brought them to reality despite being herself a captain.

"We should come back on the exam. This is the last trial before the new generations show us what they can really do."

As for Asta and Roth, their faces lost all their colors when they heard what was the next test and they had a baffled expression.

"Pouring magic power into a seed..." started Asta

"To accelerate his growth ?" finished Roth

_ I guess this is what we called being fucked up.  _ pointed Lumina

"Asta, my dear friend, you have nothing to worry. You did great on the others test that it doesn't matter if you failed at this one, bah ha. The captains would kill anyone just to have you in their squads so there is no need to be worried ? Besides you have the power of the dark or flame magic spirit at your side and you need to be crazy to let go someone chosen by a spirit bah-ha !"

"Thanks for the encouraging words Bah-ha even if they don't help me." complained Asta

"We could have a chance if the test was not to pour magic power in the seed but change the state of the seed with our power. But make it grow ? Not possible even if we try !"

"By the way, any idea why this test is part of the exam ? I don't really see the goal of this exercise."

"It's to know if you have a talent for healing or support magic or even both. If your plant is big then it means you have a better chance to have or gain great spells for healing or support." explained the same girl and she showed them what it means by doing it with her own seed.

In a few seconds, the seed became a blooming flower with blue petals which caused Roth to cackle. Yuno, who just finished his own task with his seed that became a rose, heard Roth laugh and decided to see what caused the flying spirit to laugh loudly. When he arrived, he saw Asta with that girl he quickly noticed sooner and her too had finished but from what the wind mage could see, she didn't know why Roth was laughing.

"I knew men were stupid but this is beyond everything I ever seen." commented a woman with tanned skin, green eyes and black hair. She was wearing the Blue Rose knights cape on her shoulder and she was standing proudly next to her captain.

"Sol, the spirit must have a reason to laugh." replied Charlotte

"She does have a point though. Sounds like the gremling lost his mind." said Yami

"You dare to call a sacred spirit a gremling, foreigner !?" exclaimed a man behind Vangeance.

"Calm down Alecdora. Yami didn't want to hurt anyone with his words."

"Not my fault if that tiny creature look like a gremlin." defended the captain of the Black Bulls

"One day, you will pay for your insolence foreigner." menaced Alecdora but the other man ignored him

While some tension was back between the squads for different reasons, Asta managed to calm down Roth and gave him water after the spirit laughed so much. Once Roth returned the bottle to him, he asked him.

"Why did you laugh ?"

"S-Sorry for that... It's just so ironic ! You asked the question, the girl answered you, showed you how to do it and the plant she had to grow was an aster flower !

"An aster flower ?"

"You were named after a flower you dumbass ! A flower with various meanings such as star or love !" revealed Roth who laughed again "How does it feel to have an answer given by yourself ?" he asked

"If it wasn't for this info you just gave me I will tell you to go to hell." replied Asta which made Roth laugh harder while Yuno was staring with wide, open eyes at Asta.

"So your name is Aster ?" asked the girl "It's kinda funny, I was also named after a plant. I am Mimosa, nice to meet you Aster."

"Actually it's Asta." corrected the manaless boy and Mimosa giggled until she remembered something

"Wait a minute... You didn't pour magic power in your seed. You need to do it even if it will grow only a little."

"I'm afraid it's impossible even if I don't give up."

"What do you mean ?" she inquired and Asta smiled at her, deciding to show her. He closed his eyes to focus and sent antimagic towards the seed and even with a little dose the seed decayed under Mimosa's eyes. When Asta opened his eyes, the seed was already dust. 

"That's the... drawback of my power if I may say. I have a huge amount of power for attack and maybe a few support spells for myself but when it comes to helping someone else for healing or supporting them, you mustn't rely on me. At least for now. This is why Roth said it was impossible for us even if we tried, I basically killed the seed so imagine if I tried with someone who needs to be healed with magic."

"Sorry to have force you to do something that made you uncomfortable." said Mimosa

"You don't have to apologize. One way or another, I would have done it." he explained to Mimosa while some examiners passed by and took the plants that the candidates modified with their magic.

When they arrived at Asta and Mimosa, the girl interrupted them and gave the flower to Asta and told him to keep it as a memory of his parents then she left. Asta was confused by her gesture and wanted to ask her why she did that but he couldn't find her in the crowd. He looked at the flower and shrugged before joining Yuno who had a laughing Roth on his shoulder while he had himself a deadpan face. The examiners didn't know what to do until a captain spoke.

"He can keep it." The other captains turned their head to see if their mind didn't mess with them.

To their surprise, Nozel Silva, captain of the Silver Eagles, was the one to have spoken. The examiners did the Clover salute and continued their task leaving Asta alone who didn't know what just occurred.

"Who knew that a captain like you could have a soft spot for these kind of things." said Gueldre

"I have my reasons to act like this, reasons that concern only me." replied Nozel

"We have at least a name to put on the boy's face." said Dorothy

"Look who's finally awake." commented Yami

"Hey when do we start the fun part ? I want to know if there's anyone here I can cut." asked Jack

"Mages of the Clover kingdom, this test will be your last one for the day and the most important one. As you know, magic knights have the role to protect the kingdom but also his citizens and very often we have to fight the enemy. This is why this trial will be a fighting test !"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this ? Me being productive and offering you two chapters in one week because there isn't a new chapter of Black Clover this week ? You bet your ass !

The rules of the fights given by the captains were simple: the candidates must find a partner and once it is done they spar until one of them is K.O. or give up. Everything is authorized excepted murder. The goal of this test is to show what they can do, how they think in a fight. And they weren't even forced to use their grimoires if they didn't need it. But Asta will use the five leaf grimoire and the sword inside the book, not only because he promised Lumina but he also needs to show all he can do if he wants to become a magic knight. And using his other attribute is one way to achieve his dream. However he had a tiny problem...

"No one wants to fight me because I have a spirit with me." he complained, hiding himself in the inner world of his grimoire and hugging his knees. Lumina comforted him as much as she could while Roth was scoffind but he also had a scowl on his face which didn't make Asta's situation easier.

"Look at all these little shits ! They want to become magic knights but they can't even accept a fight against us under the pretext that I chose you as the host of my power when you were a baby ! That's the most ridiculous excuse I ever heard ! And what are they going to do once they are part of the military force of Clover and they have to face a powerful opponent that might be stronger than them ? Fight or flight like the weaklings you are ? There are people outside that won't hesitate to kill you before you could even escape them ! You won't be able to run away every goddamn time you face an enemy while people you have to defend need you !" he shouted "I even asked myself why some of you are here ! You should have known there would be a portion fight in the exam, that would be stronger than you meaning you should have trained and yet a part of you is here and don't even want to fight nobles or rich because you think you can't beat them ! How can you know you don't stand a chance if you don't try !? Because I'm sure a major part of nobility are selfish, prideful brat that thinks they are superior to everyone just because they have more mana but they never learn how to use it properly or how to control it perfectly so they can avoid outburst. In other words they never trained their spells or magic and are basically novices ! "

No one dared to speak or reply to the spirit, some candidates even admitted in their mind that Roth was right but others turned their head, they were ashamed that the spirit called them out on their bullshit however those who thought that were generally commoners. Nobles didn't appreciate how the spirit talked to them but none of them wanted to be Roth's enemy so they kept their thoughts quiet but one of them spoke and didn't think of the consequences his words would bring. Words that brought Asta back to the real world and made angry Lumina.

"Those are bold words coming from a spirit like you. It is clear that brat had a bad influence on you after all he is a commoner too. I read a little about spirits and they are supposed to obey their master and that slum rat didn't learn what is your place. This is why I accept to fight your future ex-master. When I'll win and once in my possession I'll teach you your place which will give me power when I'll ask for it. Because this is what you are, just a living artefact that boosts the magical power of your master." 

"He is fucked up." commented Yuno who was next to Mimosa and Sekke the latter thinking he just miss his chance to impress the captains after he heard Roth's words. Yami had a similar thought to Yuno and shared it with the other captains.

"That snobbish brat is a dead man and I think if murders were allowed, the shrimp would not hesitate to send him in a graveyard."

"How do you know it ?" asked Rill

"That's pretty obvious. Didn't you see how the flower kid tensed when he described the spirit as an object ?" the captain of the aqua deer shaked his head and Yami sighed

"I can understand the boy's anger even if he is a man." said Charlotte

"What do you mean, sis ?" questioned Sol

"Sol, I told you to call me captain."

"Personally, I know I will be mad if someone calls my best friend an object and even more if it was said right in front of me." admitted Leopold "A little like you when you are mad to see men considering women as an object they have to expose to everyone. If it did happen what would be your first reaction ?"

"I will punch them with no hesitation !" replied Sol but before anyone else could say anything, Asta talked bringing back everyone focused on the scene.

"Mimosa, can you please take care of the flower ?"

"Of course !" she answered but she was worried, she saw the dark look Asta had in his eyes and she was a little scared for him.

“Roth…”

The devil spirit looked to his host when he heard his name and saw the serious face of Asta, the one he shows when someone went too far, the one who doesn’t betray his thoughts when you don’t know the boy. But the green eyes of Asta show how serious he is and if looks could kill or burn someone then that noble kid would be dead.

“I’ll take care of him. Alone !”

His declaration triggered a new wave of whispers among the examinees and six captains became interested in the fight. But it wasn't over because the spirit had to answer.

“Okay but in one condition.”

“Which one ?” asked Asta still looking at his opponent and Roth smirked viciously which sent shivers to those who saw it.

“One hit… Only one hit to beat that stupid brat that think he has every right especially the right to separate us. If for whatever reasons, you don't beat him with one hit because you missed him, he dodged or blocked your attack, we leave the place even if one or multiple captains want you in their squads. And for one year, I will train you in the worst way possible that exists in this world meaning we will travel around the world to live in dangerous places. It would also mean that while we would train during that year, Yuno will progress as a magic knight and make steps towards his own dream. Once our year of training over, we'll take the exam again and join the magic knights a year behind your rival. Do we have a deal, Asta ?"

"I have a question...

"You blocking his attacks don't count as a hit so I repeat my question: do we have a deal ?

"Deal." answered Asta with no hesitation and the silver ash haired boy offered his wrist to Roth.

What surprised everyone was the fact the unknown devil opened a vein of the wrist with his sharp fingers and he drew symbols with the blood then he chanted something which made a red light around the same wrist. Once he finished what he wanted to do, Roth left Asta and sat on Yuno's shoulder like nothing had happened. Asta and his opponent went in the middle of the arena while they looked at each other: the noble had a smug look on him while Asta was unreadable except for the look of anger he had in his eyes.

"Having a spirit despite being from a filthy place clearly puts your hopes too high. This is my duty to remind where you come from and why no one defy nobility." he declared but Asta ignored him.

"Can we know your name ?" asked a examiner that will be the judge of the fights

"Laurent Draguvnok."

"Asta." replied Roth's host but once he said his name he focused on Lumina.

_ Ready ? _

_ When we have to kick the asses of nobles like him ? Always ready, master _ !

The title surprised him a little but he guessed it was the girl's way to show she was deadly serious. Now all the eyes were on the first match of the final test of the magic knights entrance exam and they have big shoes to fill. Being the first ones means they have to show the example, show what kind of fight may await them as magic knights despite the tension between the two mages. As soon as the beginning signal was given, the noble opened his grimoire and used a powerful flame spell.

"This is the kind of power that separates us and I will finish you in no time then your spirit will be mine after I beat you ! I will pass a great time in the magic knights and maybe out of respect for being the ex-master of that spirit, I'll work harder when I'll be a magic knight but I don't guarantee it ! Flame magic: breath of the dragon !"  _ It's over for you ! _ he thought when he saw that Asta still didn't move and when he noticed he couldn't see him anymore, he thought he had won.

"That's a powerful attack for a candidate and the way the other doesn't react is unnerving, he has only one chance ! Does he even realize that ?" thought Finral

"No, he knows it well and the black gremling knows it too but this is why the noble kid is dead. He underestimated his opponent from the beginning and they both used it to their advantage by lowering his guard more when they did that thing. The shrimp has the competences and abilities to win that fight with no difficulties or else they wouldn't have taken lightly what is the stake of this fight." analysed Yami

"Without forgetting he wasn't using his full power if we believe what the spirit was saying during the third test." finished Fuegoleon

"As much as I despise to admit it, you are right Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings." said Nozel

Then something happened, something no one expected, the spell was cut in two and it created two explosions on Asta's side. When they saw this, the captains were shocked while Roth grinned like a mad man and his eyes had a pleasant and satisfying light but in an evil way, he was waiting to see Laurent's defeat at the hands of Asta which should happen soon. After the smoke of the explosion dissipated, the examinees and the captains thought they could see how Asta slashed that spell but before they could see him he disappeared with a strange red and black aura starting to surround his grimoire.

Or it was what a majority of them thought but the reality was different. Asta was in fact running at an incredible speed towards the noble that dare to call Roth an object then in mid-way he grabbed the hilt of the demon slayer sword hidden in the five leaf grimoire only to end the fight with one vertical slash with the sword and took down his enemy with so much that the ground itself broke under the pressure while the other guy was completely K.O.

The watchers of the fight were utterly surprised by how the fight went and how the commoner reverse the situation but the biggest surprise was the giant sword held by Asta which was as tall as him They noticed how he had no difficulties to wield it when he put it on his shoulders while looking down to the noble. But some captains were still surprised.

_ Did he use an acceleration spell ?  _ thought William

_ No, it's not that. That kid... he trained harder than anyone here and it shows in his physical abilities which are higher than a person who would use a support spell. He is truly a hard worker !  _ understood Yami

"Unlike some of you, I'm not here to have a good time or be lazy when I'll join the magic knights. I want to join them, train and work harder than anyone else and become the Wizard King !" he exclaimed so everyone in the coliseum could hear him. And to prove the kid wasn't lying, Roth joined him and spread out his wings. "And don't treat or call Roth an object, he is a living being just like us. And while I'm on the spirit subject, you should have searched harder and you would have found that it's not you who decide if you should have a spirit. It is the spirit that decides if you are worthy to wield his power and no one else and certainly not a brat like you."

"Did he say Wizard King ? whispered someone

"Well if he really put the efforts in ii then it might be possible for him. I mean we really underestimate him and that guy paid the price." added another one

"And don't forget..." 

The other examinees couldn't stop looking at Roth and at the sword and they didn't forget the various events of the exam in which the boy was implied. Some of them even gulped in fear as they remembered the incident of the fourth test and they are all sure they didn't see Asta go at 100% against that guy. Sekke was suddenly glad he didn't ask to fight Asta because if he did he is sure it would have been him instead of that guy and Mimosa was impressed by Asta's brutal force. But the captains were the one to be truly impressed and not only by the way Asta beat Laurent, they all understood the potential that kid had. Even their subordinates understood...

_ A spirit and dual-affinity ! _

"He has both of these powers ! The first is very uncommon but not unheard however the other might be a first time !" said Mimosa

"Asta !" called Yuno and the other boy turned his head to see the raven haired boy walking towards him "The one who will become Wizard King... It's me." affirmed the taller one and Asta had a smile on his face and decided to drop a nickname that caused everyone to yell.

"Then I'll be waiting for you... Little brother."

"LITTLE BROTHER !?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the new chapter ! Sorry for the delay but the manga is actually so good that..... I'm having goosebumps over the spoilers of chapter 267 I can't wait to read it. But I'm also dying inside because if AMD ends up being Asta's dad then that fic will be officially a big AU because in this fic Roth is not Asta dad.
> 
> Sorry for the rambling. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"The spirit boy and the four leaf are..."

"Brothers ?"

The other candidates for the exam were still processing that info Asta voluntarily dropped, knowing some people will shut up especially nobles but he also knew a few of them will not care for that. But his turn was over so he couldn't beat their ass but maybe Yuno could do it. The brothers were still in the middle of the arena, looking at each other with what the captains could call a "rivalry look" then they renewed their oath by bumping their fists.

"Let's see which one of us will become Wizard King before the other !"

"Young men, can you please leave the center so the other mages can show their fighting abilities ?" asked Vangeance

"Oh right, sorry for that. We'll do that right now."

As Yuno and Asta stepped aside, the little magic circle on the antimagic user's wrist disappeared and Roth chose this moment to sit on Asta's hair. He also let his sword go back in the grimoire when they were around the big arena, joining Mimosa and Sekke. The plant mage gave him back the blue flower and Asta smiled, thanking her to have kept it safe. However his focus was back on the fights, excited to see so much magic and impressed by the talents and the intelligent use of some examinees which reassured these people to know they have a fan in someone they see as special. But it made sense: even with a spirit and dual affinity, Asta was still a commoner from the Forsaken Realm, he never saw so much magic being displey before his eyes until now.

But every peaceful and exciting moment has their end and it's a noble that end the one Asta was enjoying with Yuno and Roth. Salim de Hapshass was his name and after a few fights he decided to take Yuno as his opponent for the fighting portion of the exam. And of course Roth picked up the arrogance and cocky voice of the noble.

"And another brat jealous of windy boy because he has a four leaf and thinks such grimoire shouldn't be in the hands of a commoner." sighed the spirit, annoyed than some people still think like this.

"That's not true." 

Roth gave him a "can you repeat that in front of me ?" look before to speak "You already know that but kick his ass for me Yuno !"

"No problem." nodded solemnly Yuno. Roth didn't often call him by his name but when Asta's spirit does then it means serious business. Those around them understood that Asta and Yuno are under Roth's protection.

As soon as the examiner gave them the signal the noble kid used a big lightning spell. Asta and Roth knew it was nothing, it was just a spell made for the show and Yuno knew it too. He waited a little before to counter the lightning magic with his own spell, Wind magic: Towering Tornado and Salim was K.O. in an instant. It left a good impression on the captains and some candidates were having their confidence boosted up, two commoners beat up two nobles so why not them ?

Three hours was the time needed so everyone could fight, some match went fast other like the one of Sekke who has been defeat but Asta comforted him and other were longer because one of the two mages was careful and have a plan in mind like Mimosa that made her opponent yield after her vines immobilized the other mage. Once everyone finished their fights, the captain of the Golden Dawn spoke once again.

"We will call you by the number given to you when you register your grimoire. You will advance so we can clearly see you. If a captain wants you in their squad he or she will raise his hands: if only one captain raises his hand then you'll go with him however if multiple captains offer you a place in their squads, the choice will be yours. But if no one wants you then you have failed the exam."

As time flew, the tension among the examinees were rising, a lot of them had failed the exam which showed that becoming a magic knight was hard but it also meant that only the best of their generation are allowed. Even Asta could see it and the tension was reaching him.

"Hey kid." said suddenly Roth and Asta really needed a distraction so he looked to his first friend. "Earlier, I heard people whispering things about me like I was the spirit of flame magic or dark magic. But we both know it's not the case so my question is: What are you going to do about it ? The captains are not stupid, they should have sense your lack of magic and question must flood in their mind when they saw you do things that only people with magic should do. Sooner or later they'll ask you."

"If they don't question me, I'll tell them the truth after they raise their hands, I'll explain my situation and ask them to raise it again one more time once they know the truth. If there are multiple captains that want me then it'll be your time to shine."

"Number 164." called an examiner

"Oh, It's Yuno's turn. We are next."

"What !? That soon !? Why didn't you tell me ?" 

_Because you didn't ask ?_ responded Lumina with a questioning tone

"Fair point." muttered Roth

They look to see Yuno going in the middle and before the examiner could ask if captains want the black haired teen, all of them raised their hands surprising everyone.

"Please let me join the Golden Dawn." said Yuno

"Why did I knew he was going to take a step ahead of me ?" asked Asta with a smile

"Because you are rivals and yes he took a step ahead, a big one nonetheless."

"Number 165."

Asta and Roth went in the middle where all the captains could see them but none of them asked the questions Asta was waiting for. And the boy with silver ash hair didn't expect this: all the captains raised their hands. For Yuno, he could understand but him !? They can't be serious !

_Why I have to choose ?_ he screamed internally

"Huh kid, hurry up before they decide to kill each other."

"What do you mean ?"

Asta looked up and saw the glares and looks the captains sent to each other, some of them were even releasing their magic in the form of a big aura around them. Asta thought he was going to faint because the top three were also showing off their power and if it wasn't enough, some subordinates were doing the same thing. Asta gulped before talking.

"Did it happen before ?" he asked pointing to the balcony and the examiner shook his head. Asta decided to intervene before it goes out of hand. "Please, listen to me ! I need to tell you something really important that could answer to questions you may have on my powers !" pleaded Asta, yelling. The captains heard him and stopped their internal battle, looking at the boy with curiosity. "I know you were watching me from the beginning and I suppose you're asking yourselves why you can't sense mana coming from me ? It's simple: I'm manaless and as far as I remember, I always been like this."

The captains didn't expect that, neither the others examined and Yuno felt guilty. Maybe Father Orsi was right, Asta had only a short stock of mana in his body and their bad treatment killed that potential. But he realized something, something important that even the captains have noted.

_How did he pass the exam if he didn't have magic ? And what about that giant sword ?_

"He didn't cheat if this is what you're wondering. He simply used my powers, the part that woke up when he received his grimoire." explained Roth which ease the minds of the captains. "Our power is antimagic. Basically, me and the kid can erase or cut the magic with both attributes: antimagic flame and antimagic sword. This is why he was able to cut the spell earlier. Also he can let antimagic flow in his body just like mana and use the antimagic to fly or kill things. For example and if my idiot was evil and had something against someone he could kill the potential magic of this person meaning he would let this person live but he or she couldn't use any more of her magic. The worst that could happen is killing someone by erasing or replacing all the mana in a living being. This is what happened to the seed you gave him in the test before the fighting portion."

"Did you really need to take _how to kill someone with antimagic_ as an example to explain to them what antimagic could do !?" yelled Asta

"Oh come on... We both know you're too good to do something like this." reassured Roth

_It was still rude, Roth. Imagine that no one wants him anymore because of what you just said._

_Fuuuuuccccckkkkk !!!!!!_ yelled the devil by telepathy

"Impressive..." commented Gordon but no one heard him

"He wasn't blessed by mana but he has dual affinity and a spirit." said someone in the crowd behind Asta and the others nodded.

"I have another question for you." said Charlotte "You discovered your powers when you received your grimoire. But when did you get it ?"

"I got it nine months ago which was also the remaining time I have to learn as much as I could. All the skills and abilities I display today and in front of you during the exam ? I learned and trained them in six months." answered Asta.

This time, the captains and their subordinates were either surprised, couldn't talk anymore or their jaws dropped.

"Impossible..." whispered Sol

"Only nine months... He only needed nine months..." continued Alecdora.

"A peasant like him managed to learn all of these things in six months !?" exclaimed with a low voice a woman that looked like Nozel.

"Now I'm really excited !" shouted Rill 

"Captain, calm down." said a girl near Rill

"Sorry Fragil."

"Antimagic... It's similar to my magic... He is on my list of things I absolutely want to slash..."

"Don't put him in a bad condition, his power are actually better than your magic when it's about to cut spells." said Dorothy with a smile

"What kind of monster is he !?" exclaimed loudly Finral, shocked by what he just heard.

"Brother, he really does have a place among us !" repeated Leopold.

"Indeed, Leo." affirmed Fuegoleon.

"Now that you know everything, be truthful with yourself, reconsider your opinion before to raise your hand and offer me a place among your squad. I'm used to seeing people rejecting me because I'm manaless so I'll understand if you don't want me because you have a reputation to keep clean. Can we please start again ? Oh and if you're still multiple to raise your hands then Roth will kinda judge you."

"Of course." accepted William but him and a few captains were processing the fact Asta admitted he was bullied, treated badly during a part of his life however it wasn't time for this "Examiner, if you would like..."

"Understood, captain Vangeance." Asta closed his eyes, praying that at least one of them still raise their hands. "Number 165... All the captains make a offer."

He is sure he heard it badly, there is no way the nine captains of the magic squads gave him a chance after he explained the true nature of his power. Asta opened his eyes and saw he wasn't living a dream. A single tear rolled on his face but he stopped the rest, it wasn't time to cry, to let them flow, he could do that in private. However some of the squadmates who accompanied the captains noticed the tear.

_Was he really treated that bad ? Did he have no support at all ?_

"Roth..." 

"Don't worry Asta. I'm taking care of this now."

The spirit flew and faced first the captain of the Purple Orcas, Gueldre Poizot, remembering Drouot's words about that squad and he confirmed the old wizard's doubts and all the nasty rumors in one second: that squad is bad news. He didn't waste time and passed to the next captain, Dorothy Unsworth and he discovered through his senses she slept but not for the reasons everyone thought: the captain was keeping an eye on every dream and that her magic is linked to imagination. But this is not what they needed besides if they are going with her, she might discover their intentions and that there's a devil in that world or worse... Discover that he is a devil ! Then he went to see Jack the ripper and it was a no, he won't let that man fight and try to kill Asta. And from what he could sense, the young captain of the Azure Deer, Rill Boismortier wasn't better, all he could feel from that boy is a huge desire to paint. Roth was seriously questioning the choices made by the Wizard King.

_Is he sure that everything will be okay if we are ever attacked !? Even the Underworld has better leaders despite their little madness !_ he thought

He hoped that the remaining captains were better even if he could feel something weird coming from the leaders of the Golden Dawn, Blue Rose and Silver Eagles squads and he was really worried, Asta security came first and if he felt than none of them were safe then he'll tell Asta, hoping the boy could understand. He checked on William Vangeance and at first the man seemed to be clean but when he deepened his investigation, he felt a burning hatred for the humans but not coming from the Golden Dawn captain. It's like the man shared his body with someone and Roth only knows one way that could do such a thing: forbidden magic.

"What the actual hell ?" he muttered to himself

"Language !" shouted Asta

"Is something wrong, sacred spirit ?" asked Alecdora

"No, everything is fine." he lied. Roth will keep an eye on Vangeance from afar, assuring Asta's safety means also make sure the ones he loves are safe too and even with the recent events, Yuno was still on that list.

Roth continued with the Vermillion's siblings and he saw how much they believe in Asta and how they will support him no matter what but also the concern they have for the antimagic user when he implied he had a tough life. It was enough for the spirit and he left with a smile before facing Yami Sukehiro. He took him time but he found that despite being rough and a grumpy man, he kinda had a soft spot for strays and was a good man. He felt the same thing coming from the two mages behind the Black Bulls captain. Once he made sure that nothing was hidden he flew towards Charlotte Roselei. She was a special case and the little devil can understand why she didn't take men in her squad except for a few exceptions, Asta being one of them. He also felt the curse upon her however it wasn't related to his kind. He came closer and patted Charlotte on the head.

"Don't lose hope and one day, you'll find the strength you need to not hide yourself and reveal your true feelings."

"Thank you for those words, spirit." replied Charlotte knowing what Roth was referring to and he nodded before to face the last captain and do his report to Asta.

And if he was honest, it was starting in a bad, very bad way: he was only facing him and an uneasy feeling settled inside him and he had it too when he was looking at the woman next to Nozel, probably a sibling. However when he used his sharp senses, a feminin shadow appeared behind the captain and the woman: she had two wings, a tail and two horns. He knew it wasn't the real person or that the curse wasn't active but by only his presence, Roth lost his calm and trembled in fear. He lost so much control on himself that he fell.

"ROTH !" yelled Asta who ran towards his spirit and caught him in his hands by jumping on the ground before his friend hit the ground. Yuno joined his foster brother, worried on his face, it was the first time he saw Roth expressing an emotion such as fear which shook him and so was Asta.

"Any idea why the gremling lost his flying ability ?" asked Yami.

"I do not know the cause of it and it's not mana or else he would have reacted the same with all of us." explained Nozel but he couldn't stop thinking and Dorothy too. They were the only ones with an idea of what happened to the spirit.

_Spirits have a better sensibility than humans and not only for mana. Could he have felt_ **_this_ ** _? And if he did, should we tell the truth to that boy ?_ he thought while he looked at the scene below him.

Roth was still in Asta hands, shock written all over his face, panting and holding his chest which worried the two rivals deeply. They both looked at the other, Asta did circles with his fingers and Yuno nodded, understanding what the other was asking him. He used his wind magic and created a wind barrier all around them, big enough so the three of them can be under the barrier and can talk between them without no one disrupting their conversation, conversation they will keep secret.

"Roth, what's happening ? What did you see or sense in the Silver Eagles captain ?" asked Asta and he had to wait a few minutes before to get an answer. Roth grabbed his shirt and pulled the boy towards him.

"Do. Not. join. the Silver Eagles." hissed the spirit looking at Asta with a serious look. "And no matter what squad you choose, you do not interact with the Silva. This family is bad news, the kind that could kill you." he insisted and Asta gulped.

"I'll try to keep my distance as much as I can but I can't guarantee I could avoid them all the time. If it happens and that you do not feel safe, you can hide yourself in my clothes or in the grimoire." answered the boy.

"Same thing goes for you, Yuno. Also be careful with your future captain, I don't trust him completely, he hides something and I'm afraid we won't know until it's too late or that we stop something."

"It's also a no for the Golden Dawn." understood the boy with a headband.

"And the other squads ?" inquired Yuno

With difficulties and his breathing being irregular, Roth did a resume of his feelings on the captains. Seeing how the person closest to him was still frightened and at the limit of having a panic attack, Asta judged it will be better if Roth sleeps and regains his forces inside the grimoire meaning that he will trust him in Lumina's hands.

_Take care of him please._

_I will._ swore the consciousness of the grimoire.

Asta opened his grimoire on a blank page and placed the spirit on it. The red and black aura appeared and Roth was absorbed in the grimoire while new drawings and words in an unknown language appeared but Asta didn't care. Once it was done, he put the grimoire in the compartment strapped to his belt, stood up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yuno, can you stop your spell ? I know which squad I want to join."

With only one move, Yuno dissipated the wind that surrounded them and he left Asta alone. The boy with silver hair returned to the center and looked up to the captains, ready to announce his decision.

"Sorry to have taken time but I wanted to make sure Roth gets a proper rest but also hear what he has to say. But now I'm ready and I personally thank you, I'm glad to know that some of you are really concerned about my well-being." he said while looking at Charlotte and Fuegoleon "However I made up my mind... Let me join the Black Bulls !" announced Asta

A few examinees shouted, not understanding why the dual affinity boy will turn down the chance to join the most prestigious squads to join willingly a squad like the Black Bulls but they shut up when Yami jumped from his seat and walked towards Asta while showing his power.

"And why do you want to join my squad ? You do realize it will be harder to become Wizard King if you join my group."

"I know and I'm not scared because I want to prove we can do great things even if we are commoners, orphans or a spirit. Social status don't have their place in the Magic knights ! And the best way to show that it's to start from the bottom. I will climb up the ranks and reach the seat of Wizard King by staying with the Black Bulls ! I will gladly work hard until exhaustion catches up my body or even fight you if it means show my worth ! exclaimed Asta, clenching his fists and determination burning in his eyes when he looked at Yami in the eyes. "Never giving up is my magic !" he shouted

The captain stayed still until he laughed and turned around so he could look at the other captains.

"You said I won't be able to have one new member from the exam because of our reputation. But this shrimp, this freaking kid with a spirit and dual affinity said fuck you to all of you and your royalty ass just so he can work his butt, break his limits in purpose to surpass your squads even if he doesn't have magic !" He laughed again before he pointed Asta with his finger. "I like you, shrimp ! When all this meeting will be over, me and the two who are with me will be waiting for you. Don't be late or I'll kill you."

"Yes captain !"

Yami returned to his seat, leaving Asta alone. Yuno wanted to talk with his brother but Asta told him he needed to be alone and that he will be outside for a while. The wind mage nodded but wondering what business the antimagic user had.

* * *

Once he was outside, he stayed around the arena but he couldn't hold them back anymore, his body started trembling. Tears were rolling on his face.

For the first time in his life, Asta cried of happiness, thankful to have found people that wanted him, that believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Am I really already preparing my fic for Spade arc and from what could happen after said arc ?  
> My brain: Yes.  
> Me: Damn.... We continue like this !  
> My brain: I hope so !


	11. Chapter 11

Yuno was worried, not that anyone could see the difference on his face. Asta left too fast but he couldn't blame him, not at all. His brother saw Roth, the person that cares for Asta, fall and with an emotion he never had before. But the wind mage knew there was something else in the short boy mind or else he would have stayed here until the end with him. He stopped his thoughts when he saw the guy that Asta beat with no remorse left the arena and was taking the same path as the winner of their fight. Fearing the worst, especially if Asta is in a distress mood and needs to stay alone for assembling his thoughts, Yuno followed Laurent, unaware that a few magic knights decided to be curious and were already outside.

When they saw one of the two most promising magic knights of the year leaving in a hurry the stadium, panick, fear, compassion and worry appeared in Finral, Gordon, Leopold, Sol, Fragil, En Ringard, a magic knight of the Green Praying Mantis and surprisingly, the vice captain of the Coral Peacocks, Kirsh Vermillion. They all looked at each other before they all agreed, leaving their captain with the goal to check on Asta and fast thanks to Finral and his portals despite his complaints.

"I can't believe we are sneaking away from our captains and will spy on my future junior."

"If you're not happy then stay with your captain." said Sol to the spatial mage

"How can I do that !? That boy... He is suffering and he cried, you saw it too and what he implied back then... That's why you are here despite he is a man !"

"That's only because sis saw his potential !" she shouted back, denying Finral words

"My new friend, why did no one support you ?" muttered Gordon

"That tear... Even if his muscles are ugly, it brought a feeling of guilt to the beautiful person I am and I can't ignore this. And my beautiful, sweet and gentle sister talked with him and she gave him the flower she bloomed with her royal magic." explained Kirsch

"We know that cousin, we were here and we saw it when it happened. His name is derived from the name of the blue flower... Asta right ?" demanded Leo

"Yes and it means star or love." confirmed Fragil

"Which show that his parents must love him dearly." pointed the vice captain.

"Until they learned he is manaless despite he has a spirit." replied a mushroom on En's shoulder

"He needs comfort. I know what I'm talking about, I could see it in his eyes." said the man 

"But should we jump on him when we find him ? Or should we find him, hide and watch him then if he breaks we gave him the support and comfort he needs ?" asked Fuegoleon's brother

"I prefer the latter." admitted Finral

"Me too."

"That would be harsh if we jumped on him, we might give him a panic attack."

"It would be ungraceful from me to talk to him without announcing my majestuous presence."

"I don't want to scare my new friend."

"He is a young boy and if we approach him now, there is a chance we won't have any chance to build trust."

Now that they have a plan, the little group search for Asta. They were ready and wanted to discover the whole story, it was the first time a candidate cried during the exam and as magic knights he brought some red flags. For Sol, Finral and Gordon, it reminded them of their past and they wanted to tell Asta they could come to them for support. Kirsch and Fragil were here because their captains pushed them to go and check on the boy but they were worried for him. As for Leopold and En, it was either they saw Asta as a little brother or genuinely concern for his well-being.

After a while, En found Asta and signaled it to the others magic knights. They were all watching him from a corner of a street, the shadows hiding them very well and when they saw him crying, they all felt that urge to hug him but they stopped themselves because the boy was also talking and laughing while tears were falling from his face. With En magic they could hear clearly what he was saying.

"Holy shit... I can't believe it... They... All the captains wanted me, they wanted me in their squads, they believe in me or my strength. I hope I make my parents, my mother proud, no matter where they are and if they are still alive..."

The spying group of magic knights pressed their backs and themselves against the wall after they heard something they shouldn't know but when they are thinking about it... It makes sense and they could have figured it during the exam if they weren't focused on glaring at each other. But the last words sink in their mind... The boy was an orphan, Asta was an orphan ! And from what they heard, the group can deduce two things: Exhibit A, his parents have no choice but to abandon him in order to protect him from something or someone meaning the boy is more important than they originally thought and maybe its better if Asta doesn't know anything about it. Exhibit B, his parents are dead and the spirit didn't find the strength to tell him because he also loved the parents of his chosen one. Then Finral was the one to ask the question no one wanted to hear but someone has to.

"Do you think Asta was born in another kingdom ?"

"That... would make sense even if I don't want to think about it." answered Fragil for everyone

"Diamond is such a horrible kingdom, they do not deserve the pity of the beautiful royal I am !" hissed Kirsch before his features softened "But I would understand the wish of his parents to send him away so he can have a better life in our prosperous kingdom. Especially if those... disgusting rumors about Diamond are true."

"I don't know why someone from Heart kingdom will give up his baby in Clover. As far as I know, Heart is a glorious and beautiful kingdom and unlike us, they rely on natural mana. The kingdom has a barrier to know if there's any intruders or that someone left Heart kingdom. However we have a program exchange for nobles and royalties who would like to expand their knowledge on mana and of course we accept mages from Heart." continued Leopold

"And then we have Spade kingdom. We don't know anything about them or what's happening in that kingdom because we have no contact with them and they never reach us. And the grand magic zone around this kingdom makes things harder." stated Sol

"But maybe he is really coming from Spade."

"What do you mean En-san ?" asked Gordon

"Asta-kun comes from Hage village in the Forsaken Realm, it is the last village before the neutral territory where we can find the Witch forest." The mage from Jack's squad was drawing a map on the ground and everyone was looking at it "Or if we draw a straight line from the village, we can see that the village literally faces up Spade. If I was a parent protecting his child, running away from the kingdom and wanting to go fast then I will take the straight path, no matter how many risks I must face." he explained "But this is only an assumption. Maybe we will never know the truth about his origins or Asta-kun will be the only one to know it when the spirit tells him his story."

"Only time we tell..." sighed Finral

"Hey guys and girls, is it me or is that the guy that the shrimp destroy in his fight ?" asked Sol and everyone looked at where she was pointing.

"Yeah, that's him and he doesn't seem to be happy." confirmed Fragil

"He didn't accept his defeat." said at the same time Kirsch and Leopold, the fiery look of the Vermillions appearing.

"I tend to forget they are from the same family. They don't have the same personality but I guess that sometimes, they just can't ignore a situation and have to act." smiled En

"Calm down guys, intervening now will only bring bad things. If we reveal our presence now and Asta discover we spied him, we are doom !" said Finral

"Then why do you suggest, taxi ? That stupid man and sore loser is about to attack unfairly the boy as he is still in a... weakened state."

"We use my portals. At least, no one could see where we are. Leo, I know you prefer to fight people face to face but I think it is better if we take that guy down with a dirty move." explained the spatial mage of the Black Bulls

"As long as we kick his ass, I'm fine with it. What about you cousin ?" asked Leo

"It might be a dirty move and so it is something unfitting with my person but it is also part of strategy. Besides this kind of dirty move is acceptable, there are other attacks which are truly horrible, we are using it to take down someone filthy."

Finral nodded, happy to hear Kirsch agreed with their plan. The spatial mage opened one of his portals, the Vermillions cousin rushed in it then Finral moved his arm in the air to open a portal just above the noble. Leo has his fist on fire and Kirsch prepares a tempest of cherry blossom, their target dodged by doing a roll on the ground and turning around to face the two royals.

"What the heck ? Did you try to kill me !?"

"And you, aren't you trying to kill someone too ?" exclaimed Leo

"Lord Vermillions, he is a peasant !"

"A peasant that has a much more beautiful soul than you."

"You can't be serious... It doesn't matter, he is already a dead-"

"I don't think so." said a cold voice.

The three mages turned their head to see Yuno, a furious and cold look and a hawk made of wind at his side. The two royals understood Yuno will handle everything from now but they wanted to stay just to see how fucked up Laurent is. And the nobleman was scared because the hawk had in his mouth a tiny reptile that was supposed to go after Asta, bite him so the boy could die from a violent and dangerous fever after having two or three days of suffering. As soon as the hawk put the reptile on the ground, Yuno crushed it with his boot then he opened his grimoire and a violent wind surrounded him.

"You are no match for Asta, leave before I do it myself !"

"Un-understood !" stuttered the noble before to run away.

Yuno sighed and was going to face the two magic knights however they weren't there anymore. He was wondering if he scared them but he sensed a faint use of magic where they were a few seconds ago. Too bad, he wanted to thank them for taking Asta's defense. Yuno wasn't an idiot, he knew Asta needed support and he sounds like he already found them without knowing it. The seven magic knights were watching Yuno from their hiding spot but they had a smile on their face when the taller boy hid himself, just like them, the only difference being they had a way to listen to what Asta was saying. And his next words reminded something important to Finral and Gordon but also gave them more questions.

"Enough pitying on myself or crying ! If I don't hurry up, my new captain will be mad and I need to start my investigation before there are more victims."

_ An investigation ? Victims ? Was he a witness of something terrible but something the magic knights didn't know or discarded because it was unimportant for them ?  _ they thought

"Finral-kun, Gordon-kun..." called En and the Black Bulls looked at the mushroom mage. "Whatever he is talking about, it is something important and dangerous. If I was you I would tell it to your captain but keep it secret until Asta-kun comes clean about it."

"Why ?" asked Sol "If it's something dangerous and that could put the whole kingdom in a bad position..."

"Sol, from what I heard, I deduce the boy has trust issues. If he reveals it to someone and asks him to keep it secret he has found powerful evidence but that person said it out loud..."

"I-I understand."

"In what kind of mess our squads will find themselves again ?" cried Finral "But we will. Now if you excuse us, we have a new bull to bring to our house."

With those last words, Finral and Gordon approached Asta after they made him believe they were searching for him even though Asta didn't believe them but said nothing about it. It was time to introduce him to the worst squad of Clover kingdom.

_ I just hope they won't destroy him... _


	12. Chapter 12

A bond between a human and a devil ch.12

Asta was amazed, he didn’t expect his new home to be that big. It couldn’t wait to see how it was inside and more importantly, meet his squadmates, his new family. He ran to the door and opened but before he could see anything, an explosion occurred and made him fly away.

“Kid has guts to jump in the unknown like this…” commented Yami

“They started again…” sighed Finral 

“I hope he’s okay.” said Gordon

“What the actual hell just happened !?” asked Asta

“Welcome to the worst squad of the Magic Knights, the Black Bulls !” exclaimed proudly Yami.

“So this is the worst squad of the kingdom… If you think I will give up then you don’t know who I am !” replied Asta.

The boy was already on his two feet, determined to introduce himself. His will being boosted, the devil’s host walked without fear towards the building. Once back at the door, he checked if nothing was coming on his way with his train senses. Yami raised a brow by seeing this but said nothing for now however he kept it in mind. Once it was good, Asta inhaled to shout the first thing that was coming in his mind to present himself.

“I’m Asta from Hage village, it’s a pleasure to meet you !” he yelled but nobody was listening to him, they were all busy with their own private things.

He took that time to look at the member of the Black Bulls: a guy with a delinquent look was shooting fireballs to someone that seems younger and has lightning magic, he is actually dodging the multiple fireballs sent on his way. A woman with wavy pink hair with her underwear is waking up on the sofa, a bottle of wine in her hand. A little aside, there is a man gushing over someone and then he shouts something about not waking up his precious angel and little sister Marie. In the back of the room, a giant man is puffing smoke and Asta is not sure but he swears that man is the only one who notices them. And finally, closer from Asta and on a large table, a small girl with black hair tied in a bun.

Yami was still watching the scene until he had enough. He puffed some smoke from his mouth. “Will you stop destroying the building, you little shits ?” he angrily yelled, destroying a wall himself with his fist.

_ You aren’t better !!!  _ thought Asta but he kept it for himself.  _ At least, they all stopped their own things.  _ As he was saying that, the Bulls all ran towards Yami when they saw their captain. They were all around him.

“Captain Yami, it’s good to see you ! Did someone piss you off ? I’ll take care of them !”

“Hey captain, can I fight you ?” 

“Captain, what about we leave these delinquents and have a drink together ?”

“Captain, eat this. It’s yummy and I made it myself, la~.”

“Can I go and see my little sister Marie ! If I stay one more second with them, I will be crazy.”

“Hahaha… I see you all love me but if you don’t shut up and calm down, I will kill you all.” said Yami, going from a happy mood to a scary and terrifying one.

It was effective, all the Bulls were now sitting on the ground, all lined up and listening to what their captain had to say. “Okay, this is the newbie for this year. Don’t scare him, he’s a pretty good one, it would be bad if we lost him.”

“I am Asta from Hage village. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

“Yeah about that… Some members are still on mission or doing their own things. But the bigger group is here.” explained the captain “Finral, do the presentation.”

“Understood, captain… Let’s see… Magna Swing is the one wearing sunglasses and is looking like a delinquent but he’s a good people.”

“Who are you calling a delinquent ?”

“Next one is Luck Voltia. Unless you love bloody and deadly fights too, don’t fight him but he is a good one too. Gauche Adlai, a guy talking non stop about his sister but he is also a good person.”

“Yeah, he is a sis con.” summed up Asta

“It’s not even one hour he is here and he is spitting true facts. I confirm, we keep it !” cheered the girl with the wine bottle

“Since you have talked… This is Vanessa Enoteca, a witch that fell in love with alcohol. But she has a good heart. Then we have Charmy Pappitson, the master chief of the Black Bulls and as you saw it sooner, food is what she loves. The big one is Grey, no one knows his full name and he is shy but you can count on him too. The one with make-up on his face is Gordon Agrippa, no one can understand what he is saying and he is maybe creepy but he is someone you can rely on. Then you have me, the lady killer, Finral Roulacase !.”

“Okay….” replied the boy with the headband, unsure.

“Oh and obviously, this is our captain, Yami Sukehiro.”

“Hey shrimp, I just noticed but where’s your gremling.”

“He’s recovering in the grimoire from whatever he sensed that came from braid man.”

“Braid man… I’ll try this one next time I see him.”

“Wait a minute… You said you’re from Hage ? Someone like you from the boonies and an isolated village became a magic knight !? If you need help or advice, come see your new big sister !” said Vanessa to Asta who was trying to not forget his love for Sister Lily.

“I don’t know how someone like you managed to impress Yami-san but for me you are not a true Black Bull, not until you prove to me you are worthy to wear our cape !” said Magna, becoming serious.

“The cape ? You mean the short black and golden robe you all have ? It’s so cool ! How do I prove myself to you ?”

“You really want one, huh ? Then show me your worth ! I am going to baptise you but in a way that only the Bulls can do ! Do 5 000 push-ups and sit-up !” ordered Magna

“HA ! Easy ! It’s part of my daily and basic training.” In a record time, Asta did what the fire mage asked him, shocking everyone

“I’m maintaining what I said before: he is a monster !” yelled Finral

“Damn newbie, you’re not bad, you are not even exhausted ! That’s a good sign I suppose. But here comes the true test however we will do it outside or else we will destroy the base and I don’t want to have Yami-san trying to kill me.”

The entire squad went outside, behind their headquarters so no one could interrupt them if they saw what they were doing. With her magic, Vanessa moved the sofa, Yami sat up, Charmy and the witch to his sides. Once everyone was comfortable, Asta and Magna went a few meters away from their teammates so they couldn't injury them. The two boys were also putting a distance between them.

“Listen what I’m going to say: I will shoot you my fire magic, your job will be to counter it or dodge it. What matters is you survive your welcome party, if you can’t do that then you have nothing to do here, in the magic knights.” explained Magna

“I won’t fail, I can’t fail now or else I couldn’t protect the kingdom and become the Wizard King !”

“Wizard King ? That boy has ambitions.” commented Vanessa

“Yami-san…” started the spatial mage

“After this, Finral…” interrupted Yami, feeling that Finral needs to tell him something important and the other nodded. Their focus returned to Asta’s baptism.

“I’m ready, senpai, send me all your power !” shouted Asta after he took a breath and grabbed the sword coming from his grimoire.

“Then here I go !” exclaimed Magna.

A baseball bat made of fire appeared from Magna’s grimoire and the delinquent took it in his hands. He didn’t waste time and hit many fireballs with the bat, sending them to Asta rapidly. Asta dodged them all, he didn’t even need to focus on his senses to know where they would go.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” complimented Magna

“Thank you senpai !” said Asta.  _ I can do it without using the fire or waking up Roth and lend me all the power he has. Roth told me that a few captains saw me as someone special because I had a spirit with me. But I’m not and I will show them that having a spirit doesn’t mean you have to relax. No you have to be stronger and train harder than everyone else if, one day, you want to control the full power of the spirit !  _ he thought

“Get ready because this time, I’m serious.” replied the boy with sunglasses.

The page of his grimoire changed meaning he will use another spell. Seeing this, Asta prepared himself and held tightly the demon slayer sword. Suddenly the baseball turned into a bigger and hotter ball than the previous ones, everyone was sweating because of the heat. The antimagic user was now believing that Magna was deadly serious and he closed his eyes.

“Flame magic: Exploding fireball !” Magna launched it with all his strength

_ If he is serious then no need to hold back. If I make a single mistake I’m a dead man but I know where the ball is going. Cutting it is out of question ! If I do it, I will take the explosion, burn myself and I’ll be injured but I don’t know how much. The only solution and option… is this one. _

Asta opened his eyes, surprising everyone but he also changed his posture and how he was holding the giant sword. Instead of using the edge of the sword who can cut magic, Asta used the flat side so he could send back the spell to Magna. The older Black Bull didn’t have time to avoid his own fire magic, it was coming back to him faster than it was supposed to be. The rest of the squad was surprised by the outcome of the baptism or also known as the initiation ritual. They were sure the newbie would need to be healed but they were wrong. As for Yami, he had his answer.

_ So he can read Ki… I guess it’s logical, he doesn’t have magic, he doesn’t have a way to sense the mana so he turns to the next thing: training his senses. The spirit is maybe the one to have taught him that but either way… Good job. _

“Oh shit, maybe I went overboard…” whispered Asta “Are you still alive ?” he shouted, understanding he may have sent the spell stronger than before.

“You damn bastard…” gritted Magna “If I didn’t enhance my defense with my own magic, I wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. You’re really…” he started, approaching Asta who was gulping, hoping he didn’t go too far “Incredible ! No one has ever sent me back my flames ! Now I understand the proverb _have a taste of your own medicine_ better ! That’s some crazy magic you have there for someone from the boonies, Asta.”

“Well, actually…” Asta’s face became darker but they needed to know. “I don’t have mana, I’m manaless.”

“You don’t have mana and yet you were able to hit my attack on me ? understood Magna and Asta nodded, looking to the ground. Magna noticed Asta was trembling and he saw the silver haired boy was clenching his fists however Magna grinned and put his hands on his junior’s shoulders “Dude, that’s even more awesome ! It means you are a real man !”

Asta looked up and saw that Magna was sincere. It was the first time that someone other than Roth was calling him a man and this was the most honest, genuine compliment someone could give him. It really shows he isn’t living a dream or that anyone will tell him to be realistic and give up his dreams. The new Black Bull came back to reality when his new family were surrounding him and talked at the same time but he understood what the were saying.

“Wow, you’re really interesting !”

“Do you want to eat this ?”

“Stay away from my sister.”

“Not bad, little guy.”

“All right, let’s start the second initiation.” said happily Luck.

“There’s a second one ?”

“Let’s fight each other in a death match.”

This time, Asta didn’t answer, he even tried to get away slowly while Magna was yelling at Luck for suggesting such a thing. Vanessa took this opportunity to approach Asta. To the boy, she was too close from his face and he was blushing.

“You looked great out of there, little boy.”

“T-thanks…”

“Here.” said Charmy, a cake in her hands “Try it, it’s yummy. I’m generous, you can have half of it.” She tried to resist but she was drooling. “Actually, I’m giving to you a quarter of the cake.”

“Thanks !” Both of them take a bite and Asta has stars in his eyes. “This is so good and really yummy !”

“Okay, Okay… But isn’t there something more important you should be doing ?” reminded Finral, clapping his hands to have everyone attention and they understood what he meant.

“Here !” said Magna, showing a Black Bull cape to his junior “This one is yours, Asta ! You deserve it.”

“My own Black Bull cape…” Asta couldn’t stop staring at the cape, especially the emblem, the head of a Black Bull. 

It was the ultimate proof he did it, he really integrated the Magic knights despite the menace of a devil. But right now, he didn’t care about it. It was just him and his own little world. A world in which Magna popped up.

“I thought you wanted one, I can throw it away if you won’t wear it.”

“No, don’t do that ! I want one !” he said while he took the cape in his own hands, making the whole scene more real. Asta had a big smile on his face and seeing this, the Black Bulls put up sunglasses, even Yami.

_ He is too pure for this world ! We need to protect this sunshine child at all costs ! _

“Go ahead, try it.” said Vanessa and with her magic, she put the black robe on Asta. “And while we’re on it and making you a true member of the Black Bulls…” Asta felt his headband moving, the witch used her thread magic to put the Black Bull emblem on the headband.

“Looks good on you. Don’t you think, Yami-san ?” asked Magna

“There is worse…”

“From now on, you are officially a member of one of the nine Magic knights squads from Clover kingdom, the Black Bulls ! You better work hard and not bring shame on Yami-san or the Black Bulls !” declared proudly Magna and Asta was on the verge of crying again but he held them back. He cried too much today and he won’t break again.

“It is a pleasure to work with you !” he yelled

“Shut up !” menaced Yami

“S-sorry.”

From the building, a girl with two pigtails and silver hair was observing the whole squad.

“This is the other new member ? What a little insect.” she said, flipping her hair

* * *

Since it was a long day for Asta, Yami ordered Magna to show Asta’s room. Wanting to see if Asta has still energy, the delinquent decided they will go there by running. The others could only sighed at their antics but this is how things were in their squad.

The two teens finally arrived and Magna opened the door so Asta could see his bedroom.

“What do you say ? Mine’s bigger than-”

“I can’t believe it. I have my own room, my own bed and it’s bigger than the one we have at the church. When I was in Hage, I had to share the bed so me and the others could all fit in. I promise I will take care of it and clean it in no time.” exclaimed Asta crying of happiness and he started cleaning the room. Magna smiled to see how the newbie was motivated.

“Well then I leave you for tonight. And Asta…” the devil’s host turned around to face his senpai “Don’t forget to write to your family ! They’ll be happy to receive news from you.” said the fire mage before he closed the door and left Asta alone. Even though he wasn’t alone for a long time.

His grimoire shine and Asta understood what was happening. He wasn’t worried and placed the five leaf grimoire on the desk and as for the flower Mimosa gave him, he put it next to the window so he can receive the light he needs to grow up.

“Already sentimental ?”

“Maybe… I don’t know them and I don’t have memories of my parents but this flower is enough for me.”

“Now this question is out of the way… What did I miss ?”

“Oh nothing special… But I know Finral-senpai and Gordon-senpai suspect something however I won’t tell them until we have more evidence or any idea of what that devil wants. And it’s not only them, I want to keep everyone from the Black Bulls in the dark. Their reputation is already bad and it will hurt me if I drag them into a bigger mess.”

_ But maybe we won’t have a choice… Maybe we would have to imply them in this fight…  _ said Lumina

“I know but…”

“We will keep them in the dark as much as we can. But Lumi-chan is right.” said Roth and Asta nodded “You sound tired kid. You should take a rest, tomorrow is a new life that starts for you and we need to start our investigation.”

“Before I want to write the letters for Dad and the church.”

“I can already imagine the face of the old man when he’ll know the squads were ready to fight for you.”

Asta chuckled as the spirit said that. For the next thirty minutes, he wrote his two letters, Roth smacking him on the head when he made an obvious mistake that would even scare a five year old.

Once he finished his letters, he stretched his arms and looked up to the dark and starry sky of the night, thinking about Yuno and how he was doing with the Golden Dawn.

* * *

Unlike Asta, Yuno has to fly to join the Golden Dawn headquarters. He knew things would be hard for him. The Golden Dawn is a squad in which nobility are welcome, as for commoners and orphans like him, they are not treated well until he shows his worth just like Asta did. They didn’t care if he was a four leaf grimoire.

Once he reached his “new home”, he was told to go into one of the gardens where a senior member will show him the place. He ignored the look of disdain sent in his way as he walked in the base, he didn’t have time for their childish behavior. Once in the garden, he saw an older man, wearing the Golden Dawn robe, he had blue hair and glasses.

“So… You are one of the new recruits for this year. I don’t understand why captain Vangeance picked you even though you have the legendary four leaf grimoire in your possession. You are still a commoner. Too bad the one chosen by the spirit went with the Black Bulls.”

“My brother does what he wants. He is a commoner and an orphan too, just like me.”

“To have a spirit with him means he isn’t a normal commoner. He might be from a noble house and capable of doing greater things than you.” justified the other

“Even if he was from a noble family, he wouldn’t care for it, especially if they abandoned him because of his lack of mana. It won’t change his heart, his dreams or the person he is and wants to become.” replied the raven haired boy

“I’m sure he will soon realize his mistake. But I should come back on the task given by the captain. I am Klaus Lunettes but call me senpai. For today, I will only show you your room, we will see the rest of the base tomorrow. Follow me.”

After their little discussion, Klaus and Yuno went into the higher floors of the base. They stopped in front of a door and the older one opened it. When Yuno saw it, he realized it was worthy of a king but he disliked it. The room was too decorated for his taste but he guessed it was just a question of being used to it. The only good thing was the bed, it was bigger than the one he had to share when he was with the other children of the orphanage of the church.

“This is your room but someone like you doesn't deserve it. You better take care of it. I will leave you now. If you have personal matters to do, do it before to sleep. Tomorrow, you won’t have time for yourself.”

“Understood.”

“Good.” The noble left Yuno and closed the door.

Once he was truly alone, Yuno touched the desk with his fingers before sitting up on the chair and writing his letter for Hage. When he finished it, he went to sleep, preparing himself for whatever he had to face.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one was OOC in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *read chapter 270*  
> Me: *look up what she wrote on paper for the fic, specifically for the dungeon arc*  
> Me: *go re-read chapter 270*  
> Me: That's official, you are all mind readers, Tabata himself included. And I don't know if I should hate you or love you for this.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was not to be surrounded by small bodies, all clinging to him because he is warmer than anyone. The only one with him was Roth and the spirit was on his chest, sleeping peacefully for the first time. When they were at the church and it was time to wake up, the spirit had difficulties to sleep and was in a bad mood. Orsi had offered him many times his own room but he refused because he didn’t want to leave Asta alone with his siblings that might have stolen his idiot from him. It always brought out a chuckle from Asta when Roth was chewing out the father of the church to have thought he could separate the human and the devil. The spirit was protective but something tells Asta that Roth stayed with him to protect the others too even though he will never admit it out loud.

Roth was just a soft guy but he didn’t know how to show it if the person in front of him isn’t Asta or someone he cares about. Asta turned his head to see his magic knight robe, the ultimate proof he made it in the Magic Knights and after he stared at the Black Bulls emblem on his headband. He hopes it will make his dad proud next time he sees him but for now a letter should be enough.

“It’s too soon to smile like an idiot also…. Whom the fuck decided to put the head of a bull on your headband ?” asked Roth who had noticed that Asta was awake thanks to his heartbeats and blood pressure.

“Vanessa, the witch of the Black Bulls and I think she presented herself as the big sister of the squad but I wasn’t listening because she seems to don’t know what is personal space…” answered Asta “Is it ugly ?”

“A witch, huh ? You remember what I told you about the Witch forest ?”

“I stay the fuck out of this place unless there is something really important we need from the Queen Witch, something only her can give but not after to have make a deal with her which will only benefit her on the long term.”

_Is this place really that bad ?_ asked Lumina

“From what Roth told me, the Queen Witch is someone powerful, someone you don’t want to mess with and the best to avoid a situation with her, good or bad, is to not go there.” explained Asta to Lumina. 

_So… She is on the potential enemy list ? I’ll try to remember that._

“Good ! As for the headband, it’s strange but it does suit you.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to roast me in the next minute ?” complained Asta and Roth laughed

“You know me well ! Since you guess it, I won’t do it. You may be an idiot sometimes but you’re my idiot !” grinned the spirit.

“The day you’ll stop to call me your idiot, I will consider the world went mad or that you died or this is the fucking end of the world.”

_Considering we have a devil somewhere in the world, I’ll say the last two options are those that can happen._ pointed the consciousness of the five leaf grimoire.

“Maybe it’s time we finally turn our words to action…” suggested Asta and he received positive answers from Roth and Lumina.

Asta got up from his bed, put his clothes on him, buttoned up his magic knight robe. Roth helped him with the headband which made Lumina giggle. They explained to her that the spirit was the one to offer the black headband because Asta’s silver hair is a mess and the boy complained many times about how long his hair was and how much they were bothering him. But cutting them was out of the question, Asta wanted to see how much his hair could grow and he also said something related to religion.

_What did you say ?_

“I think it was something about how God created each human like he wanted, if he wants me to have long hair then no one shall stop it.”

_Oh my… I didn’t know our little boy over here was a good follower of religion._

“Ah yeah ? And what about his crush for Sister Lily ?”

“It’s obvious we are made for each other !!!” yelled the antimagic boy

_For the love of God, can I slap him ?_ asked Roth to Lumina

_Nope ! And I’m sure there is a good reason why Asta is so admirative of the nun._ she replied

Roth sighed, not knowing what to do with this. He decided to let it slide but he’ll make research about it later and when the situation will be calmer. For now, he was following his host who was yawning as he left his room however Asta hit something hard with his head when he was in the corridors. Thinking he bumped against someone, he looked up, ready to apologize but he saw a pillar instead of a person.

“It wasn’t there yesterday…”

“Maybe you were too tired to notice it.”

“I can be tired but not like this ! I’m sure it wasn’t there when I came here.”

“If you say so…”

“Hey Asta ! Did you sleep well ?”

“Magna senpai ! Yeah but it was strange to not feel the bodies of my siblings around me. However I think I had the best sleep of the century.”

“What should I say then ? I guarantee it was like heaven to not have all these brats and sleep peacefully !” told Roth to Asta.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” said Magna before looking at Roth “Are you the spirit Yami-san mentioned to us after Asta was sleeping ?”

“Yep’. Call me Roth.”

“Okay ! Roth, Asta, are you ready to visit our super awesome base ?” The duo nodded “Follow me !” 

In less than one hour, Asta, Roth and, unbeknownst to Magna, Lumina visited the base starting with the dinning room where Charmy was endlessly eating, her sheeps were bringing her food but for a split second they looked up to Asta with an intense stare. The boy shrugged it off until Lumina said something.

_Guys… I think the sheeps can feel my presence._

_Oh boy, here we go again…_ whispered Roth and Asta said nothing but internally, he was shakily laughing.

The next room was the bathroom which was more like a hot spring and Gordon was already there. The group of three took a bath while the conscious was complaining about how unfair it was. Once he was naked, Asta plunged fast in the hot water to hide the thing he had on his right arm before anyone could see it. Roth was currently laying in the water, living his best life while Asta had difficulties to adapt himself because of the hot temperature.

“Taking a bath with friends is a good way to strengthen our bonds.” muttered the creepy mage.

“I didn’t know I needed that until now…” said Roth

“I didn’t say my last word.”

“Do you have a problem, Asta ?” asked Magna

“Not at all senpai. This is nothing for me ! It’s not hot water who’s going to beat me !”

After getting out of the bath, cleaning themselves and putting their clothes back, they took the corridors until they were in front of a place where multiple pink threads were stopping them to go further. Magna explained that beyond those threads you could find the girl rooms.

“The forbidden paradise…” said loudly the spirit

“The forbidden what ?” asked Asta, confused.

“Don’t tell me he is **that** dense !” exclaimed the mohawk guy as he looked at Roth for an explication.

“What did you expect ? He was raised in a church !” answered Roth

_A good, pure, religious boy !_ affirmed again Lumina even if Asta and his spirit were the only ones to hear her.

“Good point…” sighed Magna

They continued the tour and Magna presented them the game room but Roth and Asta knew it was more like a torture room and they didn’t hesitate to point it to the boy with sunglasses. The senior Black Bull stuttered before to show them another room: the toilet. However when Magna opened the door….

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Sorry Yami-san ! Hey, don’t leave me alone !” shouted Magna when he saw Asta running away, Roth holding the Black Bull cape because he knows Asta is faster than him when he doesn’t want to deal with something or someone.

After this mistake, they went to the basement and the trio heard growls, Asta gulped wondering what it was. Roth had a bad feeling but not the kind that tells him “get the fuck out of here, you’re gonna to be kill.” but more like the “something stupid is going to happen” kind of vibe. When they arrived in front of a cell, Asta saw three beasts that Magna dubbed as “Yami-san beasts” and he had a smirk on his face.

“Asta, from now on you have the duty of taking care of them. It pains me to let you have this honorable task but I know it will help you to grow up and become a better man as you reach your full potential.” he declared “You have to feed them twice per day: morning and night. Come on, try it.”

“Cut out the bullshit, delinquent ! What’s the catch ?” asked Roth, narrowing his eyes because he was suspicious of how Magna acted since they were in the basement.

“There’s no catch !” yelled back the teenager with sunglasses

“Don’t fucking lie to me ! Kid, don’t follow his words !”

But it was too late, Asta was already approaching the beasts with a piece of meat at the end of a pitchfork. When he was close to them, he gave them the meat however, not only one of the beasts ate the meat, he also had Asta in his mouth like he was ready to eat the boy.

“Get your dirty mouth out of him ! I still need him alive ! I’m the only one here allowed to bite him if he’s being annoying, stupid or need to receive a good punishment.” shouted the flying spirit, trying to pull out Asta from the mouth of the beast.

As soon as he was released, Asta runned away, Roth following him while Lumina was mad against Magna. And she was becoming angrier when she heard him laugh. As they ran they passed next to the library and Asta stopped to see how it was inside, he quickly noticed the place needed to be clean so he will do that first then he will search for books about old legends, creatures and other countries or worlds. He also needed to upgrade his education, Asta isn’t the best school student but they had so little books in Hage to learn new things despite Sister Lily intervention because she comes from a noble family. He wanted to be the best, he wanted to understand the kingdom better so it could do the correct change and make it a better place to live in for everyone. 

“What’s wrong, little Rasta ?”

“Nothing. Just thinking. We can continue the visit.”

“Hey, if you ever have something in your mind, we are here to listen to your problem. You can consider the Black Bulls as your second family.”

“Thank you, Magna senpai.”

They continued until they met a girl who was coming inside the base, she was wearing the Black Bulls robe on her, meaning she was a member too. Roth had the same unsightly feeling with her like the time he faced the captain of the Silver Eagles during the selection. To not repeat the troubling event, the spirit went in Asta cape but he let his head above the black cloth so everyone could see he was still there. Asta was the only one who had noticed the way Roth acted when that girl appeared, he decided to be himself but he kept his guard up however, the moment his new squadmate is bad news, he’ll go away and will not interact with her outside of the missions.

“You were here all this time ? And you didn’t show up your face when Asta arrived !? Whatever… Asta, say hello to your teammate. She is the same age as you so you are from the same promotion, if we can call it like this.” explained Magna.

“I’m Asta from Hage village, I hope we can support each other and accomplish our goals.” said Asta but with less enthusiasm than he usually does. However he does stretch out his hand, hoping for a handshake between him and his new squadmate. To his disappointment, the girl with silver hair slapped his hand away with a look of disgust and of superiority, surprising Magna. Asta, Roth and Lumina came to the same conclusion.

_Not a friend, neither a foe…._

“Who allowed you to talk to me ? I can’t even feel your mana, filthy and disgusting insect.” Asta didn’t reply, it wasn’t the first time someone called him names but he didn’t expect to find one amongst the worst squad of the Clover kingdom. “I am Noelle Silva, member of the royal family.”

_Silva ? Then it means…_ thought Asta

_She is related to Nozel Silva, the captain of the Silver Eagles !_ continued Lumina _Roth-san !_

_I can feel the exact same thing from her, just like Braidman._ confirmed the tiny devil.

Asta remembered the look on Roth’s face after he sensed Nozel Silva and the warning the spirit gave him about the Silvas family. He must avoid them each time he can, he is in a life or death situation. The antimagic user could feel Roth trembling even if he was putting a brave face and hide it to the two other Black Bulls. This choice was easy to make.

“Magna senpai….” The senior member looked at him when he heard his name “Did we finish the visit ? I’m asking because I haven't eaten breakfast and Roth ate nothing since yesterday. Or he is thin even when he eats and I’m scared he would be sick if we don’t have a meal now. Also I can’t do anything if my stomach isn’t full.”

_What the actual hell was that ? I’m not thin !_

_Yes, you are !_

_I’m afraid I have to support Asta’s point. It’s not normal Roth. It’s like you were in a bad place before you became a spirit and have chosen Asta as your host._

_Anyway… That’s the lamest excuse you ever come up with, Asta ! He’ll never believe-_

“Oh, you’re right and I’m also worried for your spirit ! I didn’t want to say anything but glad to know he is thin. But since you come from Hage and you’re an orphan, I suppose it’s normal even if it shouldn’t be normal.” nodded Magna “Go back to the dining room, Charmy is always there so it won’t be a problem. Tell her you didn’t eat anything this morning and she should prepare you some good meals for you and Roth.”

Lumina cackled as she heard Magna’s reply, Roth did his best to not explode and shouted to Magna’s face and Asta only had a small, proud and confident smile that the older teen took as a happy smile. Asta walked away from the two other Bulls, ready to leave but Noelle didn’t accept it.

“Hey, didn’t you hear what I said ? I am royalty ! You should kneel before me, insect.”

“Really ? This is how you will treat me and your other squadmate !? If you want to spare your ego then return to your nice little palace where you can look to everyone with disgust and disdain. No one forces you to become a magic knight. I don’t have time for this bullshit or to spare your feelings. We are magic knights, not children. Our duty is to protect the citizens of this kingdom from anyone that wants to hurt them even against our own people that dares to mistreat them when we have enough evidence which is unfortunate. Social status doesn’t matter in Magic knights.” replied Asta, turning his back to Noelle

“Go on Asta, tell her the truth.” encouraged Magna

“Social status has everything to do with it.” insisted the Silva girl “But you are commoners so I don’t expect you to understand with words. I will show you the differences between us with magic.”

Noelle stretched out her hand, creating a bubble of water and sending it towards Asta. Roth felt it and couldn’t believe she was trying to attack Asta just because he is ignoring her. However the tiny devil didn’t have to intervene with his flame to slash the bubble. Instead of going towards Asta, the spell changed his direction and went for Magna who didn’t have time to put some defense with his magic.

_She’s royalty and she doesn’t control her magic ? Are we sure she’s from nobility ?_ asked Lumina

_She is royalty or else I won’t be able to see that shadow figure._ answered Roth

_A shadow figure ?_ inquired Lumina

_This is one of the reasons I fell yesterday. The other: that shadow figure is a devil. I wasn’t sure until now. And before any of you ask, no, it’s not the same that created the five leaf grimoire, the one in our possession and the one where you reside in, Lumina._ Asta frowned as he learned this new information, he wasn’t happy to discover that two devils managed to make their way in their world. But Roth reassured him. _It doesn’t mean this devil is in the human realm. She could have been sent back or returned in her own world after she created chaos, made deals or cursed some people. Since we don’t know, we should concentrate our efforts on stopping the one who caused what happened five hundred years ago._

_But you’re not taking the risk of losing me with that Silva girl being around. Am I right ?_

_Indeed. In fact, she is even more dangerous, she can’t control her magic. She’s a danger to everyone until she learns how to control her powers._

_Maybe this is the reason why Yami took her in his squad._

“You little… I’ll make you pay for that !” yelled Magna which snapped Asta out of his telepathic conversation

“It’s your own fault ! You shouldn’t have stood in my way !”

“I’m your senpai, show me some respect ! Tch… I don’t do the initiation ritual to girls but goddamn, you’ll be the only one I will make an exception for.”

“And me, I am royalty. I don’t do such barbarian things.”

“I don’t give a shit about it, whether you are royalty or the sister of the Silver Eagles captain ! There’s only Yami-san who offered you a place in a Magic Knights squad. And apologize to Asta.”

“Only in a dream people would apologize to me.” said Asta

“Well, it’s time to make that dream a reality. Unlike you, the captains were ready to fight each other just to have him in their squads.”

“Those captains were stupid to fight for a commoner with a useless spirit.” replied Noelle

“Where’s the popcorn ?” whispered Roth to Asta and his chosen one shook his head.

“So you’re calling your own brother, the captain of the Silver Eagles plus Fuegoleon Vermillion and William Vangeance, respectively captains of the Crimson Lion Kings and Golden Dawn idiots ?” revealed Magna with a grin “Besides I said captains but you don’t know how many of them raised their hands. The nine captains wanted to have Asta in their squads. And as a bonus, Asta is the brother of the one with the four leaf grimoire.”

“What !?” _Nozel nii-sama and the other captains wanted him !? A peasant like him ? What does he have that I don’t ? And why did he choose the worst squad of the kingdom ?_ Noelle couldn’t believe it and she didn’t know what to say. The small part of confidence she still had and her siblings didn’t destroy, broke but she didn’t show them.

“How did you know that ?” asked Asta to Magna

“It’s Finral who told us. Honestly, we were losing our words when he related what happened at the exam. Charmy stopped eating for the rest of the night, Vanessa drank a lot to be sure she wasn’t in a dream, Luck wanted to fight you even if it meant waking you and your spirit. Gauche didn’t talk about his sister, Grey disappeared for a while and me, I took five showers and the coldest I could take. You willingly join the worst squad while you have everything to make your life easier: a dual-affinity, antimagic, a spirit and the best of the best squads wanted you in their ranks. You are really a crazy dude Asta !”

“He always has been a crazy dude and it’s not you who’s going to change that.” added Roth

“Hey, it’s your own fault too ! I would have chosen the Crimson Lion Kings if you haven’t described the Black Bulls like you did after your little inspection on the captains.” replied Asta

“Then it proves you are stupid, just like as I expected from a commoner. You won’t get any recognition by staying with those little slum rats.”

“Well, miss I am royalty and my opinion is better than yours, do you at least any of them or are you forming your opinions based on rumors ?” asked Roth and if he had an eyebrow he would have eyebrows.

“Everyone knows the Black Bulls are the worst and damaged a lot-”

“But did you actually see them do these damages ? Did you watch them destroy buildings ?”

“No-no but-” stuttered Noelle

“Then you better forget those rumors until you see them in action. The only reason the Black Bulls are having hatred or are not appreciated is because of the origins of their members. I know what I’m talking about because I did my research but if you want proof…” The spirit looked to Magna and talked to him. “Delinquent, how many members of the Black Bulls were rejected, insulted, shunned by society ?”

“All of us ! And by the way, I’m coming from the Forsaken Realm too !” answered proudly Magna “Black Bulls squad is a squad for strays like us. Yami-san himself was rejected by society because he is a foreigner, he doesn’t come from any kingdoms so when he became a captain, he took the opportunity and created a squad where anyone, no matter their origins or past, is welcome. Deep down, I’m sure he didn’t want anyone to feel or live the same thing he did when he was a magic knight.” he explained and Roth nodded

“And I dare to say and add that the Crimson Lion Kings are the second safest squad of the kingdom. From what I feel in the captain and what I assume was his brother, they do not tolerate the kind of behavior you are showing, miss royalty.” Noelle started shaking when Roth’s red eyes were looking at her, she felt like the spirit was looking to her soul as he destroyed all the defenses she put around herself. “If you can’t believe that single truth then you have nothing to do in the magic knights. Our role is also to check if rumors are true or not and act on consequences. If you can’t do that or see how many lies there are before you can see the truth, you have a serious problem. Common people love to stay in lies and be blind but for God’s sake Noelle Silva, you are part of the elite, you are royalty ! You should have already mastered the art of lies and truths because this is the only thing our country can do !”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME !? YOU DON’T KNOW ME, YOU DON’T KNOW MY LIFE AND YOU DON’T KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME !!!” she yelled and Roth laughed “What’s so funny ?”

_She screwed up._ stated Lumina

_Yep’ but she needs to hear what he is going to say._

“You think your life was hard ? Joke’s on you ! Do you know how many people would kill or dream to have half of the things you had in your little palace ? More than you can ever think about it. I’m sure you don’t know but me, Asta and Magna can assure you, and this is the morbid truth, a lot of people die of famine or from sickness that people coming from the Common Realm can heal because they had better means. This is injustice and discrimination among the human race itself to hus greates level !” shouted back Roth “Think about what I say and come back only when you’ll make up your mind.”

“Oh, I already make… I’M LEAVING THIS STUPID SQUAD !!! I’M NOT STAYING WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU !!!” said Noelle and she threw up her Black Bull robe on the ground before to leave the base.

“If you don’t want it then I’ll take it, you ungrateful brat !” Roth yelled as he put the Black Bulls robe on him even though it was too big for him.

“Do what you want, stupid spirit ! I don’t need it !”

“Asta, is Roth always like this ?”

“He only yells when someone is in the wrong but yeah, his favourite thing to do is to tell the truth, speak his mind without filter. And he was nice or else you would have heard a less nicely vocabulary coming from his mouth.” answered Asta

  
  


After they ate, the duo decided it was time to start their investigation on the devil in their world however they knew they needed to do a general research on devils to know what they were against. But first, the library needed to be clean and Asta spent a good part of the afternoon making sure that not a single spec of dust, spider webs were still on the books, tables, shelves, windows and ground. He coughed more than once because of the dust but once he was finished, he admired his work and didn’t worry about the rumble or the high magic. Roth was thinking that Magna and Luck started to fight again and Asta has to agree with the spirit.

“Sister Lily would be proud of us if she saw what we did with this library.” declared the spirit

“If all the rooms of the base are like this then I have a serious job waiting for me tomorrow before I start training. Thank god I brought an apron with me.”

“What the fuck, Asta ? Did you really bring one ?”

“Of course I did.” he replied “The best way to do a good job is to be in character. Ask me to be a barman or a maid and I will put a maid or a barman outfit so I can be taken seriously. And it could help us if we have an infiltration mission or spy on someone.”

“And I think you lost your mind.”

Asta was about to reply but suddenly a hand was put on his shoulder and since he wasn’t expecting this, he screamed, turned on himself at 180° and hit with all his strength whoever it was with the broom he had in his hands, sending that person on the wall. Shortly after, the wall was destroyed after the impact was made. Asta was breathing hard, that was the first time he did something like this and his instincts only reacted in the way they had been trained for. But if it really was an enemy then it was worth it.

Asta noticed that the broom was ready to be cut in two parts because of the strength he put in it. Knowing the broom will be soon useless, he separated the brush part from the stick, broke in two the part made of wood, took each piece in one of his hands and imbued it with antimagic so it could be at least stronger.

“Who are you and what do you want from me or the Black Bulls ?” he asked with the most intimidating tone he could muster.

“Geez Asta, calm down… It’s only me, Finral…”

“Finral-senpai ?” Asta got a clear shot and the person on the ground was clearly the spatial mage but he still had suspicions, something the dirty blonde noticed.

“Don’t give me that look ! Yami-san sent me because we need your help with something big. And only your antimagic can stop it.”

“What happened ?”

“You didn’t hear the earth shaking ?”

“I did but we assume it was Magna and Luck, fighting once again.”

“Now this is what I call adaptation but no it wasn’t them. We should hurry up before Yami-san kills us.”

Finral opened a portal and Asta went through it, Roth was on his shoulder. They were now outside and all the Black Bulls were there too, looking at him when he joined them. Yami had a tiny smile.

“Nice apron you got there, shrimp.”

“What’s happening ?”

“She’s the problem.” pointed the captain. 

Asta looked up to see a giant bubble water in the air, unleashing his power and destroying the forest. If it continues this way, it will come towards them, probably killing them and destroying the base. At first he wondered why none of them intervened because it was magic and so they could have countered it easily but then he saw her as he focused and used his senses. Someone was at the center of it, generating the spell but unable to control it and this person was none other than Noelle. Roth scoffed when he realized that the water mage was the one responsible for this situation.

“A walking natural disaster for anyone near her. I swear if she doesn’t learn how to control her power, one day we won’t be here to stop her and she will kill someone because her outburst was too powerful.”

“Roth.” gasped a few members of the Black Bulls

“I’m only saying the truth. Captain, you are the one to have offered a place in your squad because she has potential and I agree.” continued the spirit but then he glared to the other Black Bulls “But you better be the ones to teach her how to control it, I’m only here for tips or advice in case you need help, that’s all. Asta and I will be busy most of the time, focusing on our own training to develop new techniques for antimagic. Understood ?” they all nodded

“Bold move, gremling.” commented Yami.

“I know. So… That’s nice you call me and the kid but how do you want us to approach her ?” 

“Roth’s right. Even with antimagic, it will be a pain in the ass and while I’m for the whole ‘surpassing our limits’ thing, dodge her magic while flying on a broom will be difficult and she will probably take me down before I can even slash her spell.”

“I’m going to yet you.” answered Yami, grinning and Asta facepalmed then looked up to his captain.

“Are you fucking serious ?”

“I think this will speak for myself.” replied the man as he removed the apron and grabbed Asta by the hood of the Black Bulls robe. The silver ash haired boy sighed and accepted his fate.

“I’m keeping those two sticks.” he said as he showed what he was holding in his hands.

“Do what you want, kid. It’s your funeral so I’m letting you choose how to die if you don’t stop her.”

Those were the last words Asta heard before to be propelled in the sky by Yami’s strong launch. Asta kept the two sticks imbued with antimagic because he knew the bubble was uncontrollable and no one could know where the whirlpools created by the unstable magic would go. When he saw two of the whirlpools coming his way, Asta called forth the antimagic flames, ignited the sticks and threw them towards the two giant water tornados. He didn’t use his flames at full power or else the flames would have killed Noelle before he could reach her.

If used at his full power, antimagic sucks the magic in living beings and more a person have magic, the fastest antimagic eats magic and it would have happened to the water princess if Asta did this. Instead, he used weaker flames to destroy from the inside the whirlpools or at least weakened them. Luck was the first one along with Roth to understand what Asta did and he was impressed.

“Can I fight him after this ?”

“Hell no ! If you did, you would kill him.”

“I know. This is what I want.”

“Someone bring him to a psychologist, he seriously needs one !” yelled Roth and Vanessa giggled.

“Finally, someone else said it. Thank you Roth, you’re the only other sane person in this squad.”

“No problem, Finral !”

Their focus returned to Asta when the heavy sword was in his hands and with one slash, he destroyed the giant ball of water that Noelle unconsciously created. The girl could finally breathe as she wasn’t anymore underwater and she was opening her eyes. She saw Asta with his sword but she didn’t realize they were falling. She still had difficulties to process what happened. She only knew she was training, frustrating and thinking hard about Roth words and how her brother didn’t want her but was ready to take a peasant then next second she was prisoner of her own magic until Asta saved her.

A portal opened in the air and then they were now on the hard and solid ground, still alive. Asta showed his thumb to say he was okay and thanked Finral for the rescue until he turned around and saw Noelle who was still laying on the ground. He looked at Roth and the spirit signed it was okay, knowing they can’t avoid the Silva girl anymore.

_I just need to be tenth time careful with her now. Besides I’m just at one of my weakest levels and Asta will become stronger. Besides I was scared because I didn’t expect to see the actions of another devil than Zagred but when Asta will be strong enough, it won’t scare me or suprise anymore no matter what kind of curse is on Noelle or her family._

“Hey you.” 

His words surprised the girl and she wanted to disappear, to be somewhere else. She was scared, they saw how she didn’t control her magic, she was thinking they would fired her from the base and do worst.

_They’ll insult me, mock me just like them. I really am-_

“What the heck was this awesome magic power ? Yeah sure I have antimagic and dual affinity but sometimes I wish I had a true magic affinity like yours. However I trained hard so I can be on the same level as anyone else with magic. I think everyone here agrees to say that when you’ll control your magic, you’ll be one of the strongest mages of our generation. But I won’t let you go that far ! I’ll be the one to become Wizard King !” exclaimed Asta to Noelle’ surprise. She looked up to him, to see if he was lying but he only had a genuine smile.

“Asta….”

“No one among us cares if you control your magic or not, you failure of royalty. Just like Roth said it earlier, we are the Black Bulls, a bunch of idiots that the society didn’t accept because we don’t correspond to the norms of society.”

“I know a few things about control so I could teach you.” said Vanessa as she picked up with her threads the Black Bulls robe that Roth had on him.

“Hey ! I liked this one !”

“I’ll make you one that corresponds to your size, little spirit.”

“You better keep your word, for both my own cape and training her. By the way, when you’ll have the opportunity, buy a wand. It’ll help you to control your magic until you make progress and don’t need it anymore.” he said to Noelle

“Maybe dad could help her too.” suggested Asta and Roth nodded

Each member supported Noelle on their own way and when Asta offered her a hand so she could get up, she accepted it. She was happy to have found people that will help her and accept her despite her lack of control.

* * *

_In the dream world_

“What do you think, Nozel-san ? They are in the same squad as Noelle. I personally think it’s a question of time before Asta-kun and Roth-kun discover a curse is on your family.”

“Let’s see first how they interact with Noelle and how close they become. If their relation improves despite this rocky start then we will tell them.”

_One day, you’ll pay for your crimes…. Megicula_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the big reality check up, some characters need to have one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me *read chapter 271*  
> Me: OH MY FUCKING GOD, CHIBI LIEBE IS HERE ASSHUHGUGFIENHFNHZHENIXHIDBUBGS?WLDJDSINJDXLNJDI.

_Hage village_

The church was calm now that Asta and Yuno left the village to follow their own dream but it doesn’t mean things have changed. Even without their two rising stars, the village stayed the same as ever even if Drouot planned to bring a good change in the village with the approval of Orsi and the mayor of Hage. It was still a project because they didn’t have the funds to build a school or at least clean an old house that could be used as a school. However he knows help will come to them when Asta will receive his first pay as a magic knight. He already told Asta that along with one of the younglings of Hage integrating the magic knight, building a school was one of his dreams.

The old wizard was watching the sunrise when an owl arrived through a spatial portal, giving him a letter before he went back in the portal, probably to take other letters and deliver them. Drouot recognized the messy handwriting: this letter was sent by Asta. The wizard knew that the devil of his unofficial adopted son had a back-up plan if he wasn’t accepted in the magic knights and Asta probably knew it too. But as arrogant as it sounds, no one could beat Asta and Yuno during the Entrance Exam, the brothers were in a league of their own and powerful for their age. One has a four leaf grimoire and a powerful wind magic for a commoner and the other has a spirit/devil, establishes a bond with the consciousness of a five leaf grimoire despite his lack of magic and became the living embodiment of the opposite of magic.

As expected, Asta’s letter could become the first chapter of a novel if he wrote ten pages and everything that happened to him in detail each time. Drouot didn’t care, it gave him the feeling of being there, to live everything his son lived and Asta related his adventures with passion just like someone he knew well and considered as his first son meaning that in the eyes of the guardian of the tower, they were brothers.

“I wonder when they will meet each other… Maybe I should write him a letter to tell him his ‘little brother’ became a magic knight but knowing him, he already knows it.”

Suddenly, he heard a scream of surprise coming from the church and he laughed. Orsi said that Asta was loud but he should look at himself in the mirror, the manaless boy copied him when he was still this father figure that Asta admired. The man didn’t believe that Asta couldn’t make it in the Magic knights but he kept it secret when Asta told them he needed to put distance between them. Drouot told Orsi that he underestimated Asta greatly and now the father of the church must realize how much the wizard was right. Asta defied his expectations even Drouot’s expectations: the boy caught the eyes of eight squads but in the end, he has chosen the Black Bulls. But he wonders which squad Yuno is in.

Curiosity itched his mind and he decided to ask Sister Lily if they had any news from the young wind mage. He understands that Yuno didn’t send him a letter: they are not as close as Drouot is with Asta. But he was a master for nine months in case they needed help and the black haired boy came more often than his foster brother but it's understandable. They know nothing about antimagic and Asta had prefered to test his new powers away from anyone to not hurt them. By using his flying carpet, he arrived at the church faster than he thought and Recca saw him as she was out. Just before he came down, Sister Lily went outside, welcoming with a warm smile.

“Hello, sister.”

“Hello, Drouot. Are you worried for Father Orsi ?”

“Why should I be worried for him ?”

“Father fainted when he read himself Asta’s letter. He didn’t believe what Sister was reading.” explained Recca

“Of course this idiot would not believe it.” sighed the wizard “What does he need to believe Asta ? That he came back to Hage with the Black Bulls and his own robe !? If Roth was here, he would give him his piece of mind.” They all giggled as he said that because it was the truth. The spirit would have yelled at the father for not having faith in Asta’s abilities. “And Yuno-kun, did he make it in the magic knights ?”

“Yes but we don’t know which squad. His letter is short, only one sentence.” said Lily as she showed the letter and Drouot shook his head. Now he understood better what Roth was saying by anti-social skills, the exception being Asta.

_Congratulations boys. But your greatest challenge has only begun…._

* * *

_Black Bulls base_

All the members were reunited around the table, eating their meals that Charmy and her sheeps cooked once again. Asta and Roth were enjoying it and Noelle too, she even told the small girl that it was delicious and better than what she had in the royal palace. However the Bulls could very well see that something was on her mind. No one knew if they should ask her. Finally after two or three minutes of waiting, the princess spoke.

“I know it will sound weird but considering I was more focused on controlling my magic … What is the job of a magic knight ?”

The Black Bulls heard a fast and heavy shuffle sound and they looked to see what was happening, only to see Asta and Roth hugging each other, wide opened eyes and they seemed to be scared. Or to be dumbfounded, they didn’t know. And Asta was more like crushing Roth with his arms but the spirit didn’t seem to be affected by the “hug”. However they didn’t know why they reacted like this until they started to answer Noelle’s question.

“You don’t know what we are supposed to do ! Then let the great Magna explain it. This is the greatest job you can ever dream to have.”

“Magna isn’t wrong. The Magic Knights can use their magic freely and you can’t be judged if you kill a strong and bad guy.” interrupted Luck

“Going on a mission is the perfect occasion to go out and invite a handsome boy on a date.” continued Vanessa

“Or go on a date with a cute girl. As a magic knight, I have a lot of time for myself and flirt with girls. Especially if I saved them.” chirped Finral and Noelle made eye contact with Asta who was becoming pale when a Bull added an answer. Despite being a commoner, the silver ash haired boy seems to know the job of a magic knight better than anyone else. The water mage was sure Asta was going to faint if their squadmates were giving her wrong answers.

“Anything else ?” she asked, hoping the rest would have better answers

“The magic knights are well paid and this is perfect for me. With all the money I won, I can buy all the gifts I want for my angel Marie. And if you ever hurt her, I’m going to give you a painful death.” threatened Gauche as he looked to the three newbies and Noelle shrieked a little.

“Money is not the only thing we can have as big ressources ! Food is almost unlimited which is perfect for someone like me !” added Charmy. 

Asta, Noelle, Roth and Lumina were now sure that the Black Bulls were a desperate case but somehow it gave them an innocent look and you could forgive them for their error. Grey approached Noelle and she had her grimoire in her hand. When the smoke disappeared, the Silva of the Black Bulls saw she was in front of herself but she knew it was the transformation mage.

“No matter what a magic knight is supposed to do, I’ll always put my trust in you to protect me during missions. Same for you, Asta ! By the way, what is your opinion ? For you, what is the job of a magic knight ?” asked Grey as she put her hand on the true Noelle’s shoulder, smiling brightly.

“I think I’m going to vomit….” answered the antimagic user to everyone’s surprise

“Next time you write to your dad, tell him to come to the Black Bulls base for a serious lesson on the magic knights and what their role is. I can’t even look at any of them for two or three days…” replied Roth

“Do you think if I exorcise their souls they’ll become better ?” asked Asta with a serious tone and this time the Bulls were the ones to pale. Noelle could only agree with her teammate and she hopes she could speak to Asta privately so she can have his part of the answer to her question.

“Why the fuck would you want to exorcise us ?” yelled Magna

“And why the fuck should I answer you, Magna-senpai ?”

“Kid, first we send a letter to the old wizard, if it doesn’t work we let them find the answer after a few experiences on the field. The exorcism will be our last resort, okay ?”

“I don’t mind.” answered Asta and his squadmates released a sigh of relief.

Everyone was going to finish their meals but not Asta, he was telling the truth when he said he almost needed to vomit. Charmy was a little sad his junior couldn’t finish her delicious food however she knows better than anyone when you have to listen to your stomach and she didn’t want to have her cooking being thrown in the toilet. To her surprise, her sheeps still brought some food to Asta but they were pushing it against his grimoire and another one was almost ready to steal away the grimoire from the duo. But Lumina didn’t say her last words.

_They not only sense my presence but they also want to interact with me !? Asta, what should we do ?_

The boy looked at Charmy’s sheeps intensely, without being angry, his green eyes were fixed on the cotton animals. It seems they were shook, they were trembling under his gaze and sweats appeared on them when Roth looked at them too. The human and the devil looked at each other before they both nodded, coming to a silent agreement that no one could understand. Charmy couldn’t stand anymore the behavior of her sheeps and she decided to intervene.

“What are you doing la~ ? Asta-kun said he didn’t want to eat anymore so leave him alone !”

“Bêêêê !” said the sheeps, angrily.

“Why does Asta's grimoire need to eat ?” asked Charmy and Finral spat out what he just drank. Silently, Lumina started to make her prayers and Roth tried to reassure her while Asta was freaking out.

_Couldn’t they keep that for themselves !? There’s a reason I didn’t say anything about Lumina and the five leaf grimoire !_

“Grimoires don't need to eat. I mean, It’s not like they have consciousness, right ?” intervened Magna and Luck nodded, unaware that the sheeps were sending them a ‘oh boy you’ll be surprised, just wait and see as our girl becomes stronger’ glare.

“Then how do you explain the grimoire ceremony, delinquent ?” pointed someone they didn’t expect to hear. The little group who know for the consciousness part of the grimoires were crying happy tears as Vanessa took their defenses despite she was drinking a bottle of wine.

“You must be drunk to think this.”

“No, I’m not and actually Gauche, I’m serious. But it’s understandable, you’re not the one coming from the Witch forest.” Roth noticed the tone of anger and sadness in the Witch voice but the devil knew she wasn’t angry at Gauche. Maybe she had something against the Witch queen.

“I have to side with Vanessa and the sheeps there.” said Noelle as she raised her hand.

“Why ?” asked Grey who had turned into Asta.

“One of the oldest servant told me that the grimoires have something similar to a soul or something that made them alive. If they didn’t have this thing then there’s no way they could connect to the life of mages and grant them new spells when they have trained and become stronger. Also may I remind you that when a mage dies, the grimoire destroyed himself because it’s connected to our own existence. Without this connection, we could pass down our grimoires to our family.” explained Noelle

“When said like this, it makes sense.” agreed Luck

“Of course this is a supposition but as far as I know, we live in a world of magic so everything can be possible and as magic knights, we might find ourselves in unbelievable situations so we should stay mind opened to anything.”

“Well said princess !” exclaimed Yami as he arrived in the main room “Magna, we’re going.”

“Yes, Yami-san !” replied the other and he got up.

“Where are you going ?” asked Asta

“On a mission” and the other left with the captain leaving the rest.

“And you Asta-kun, do you think grimoires have a consciousness ?”

“That’s a secret.” he answered as he smiled before clearing the table with Charmy and clean the dishes. The Black Bulls were confused before they understood.

“Bakasta, come back here right now ! I know you know more than you’re showing up !”

“Asta, do grimoires are really conscious ?”

“Are we becoming stronger if we wake up the consciousness of our grimoire ? I want to know how it feels to fight someone who unlocked the true power of his grimoire.”

“That’s totally crazy….” whispered Vanessa _If this piece of information falls in_ **_her_ ** _hands then…_

“Vanessa, are you okay ?” asked discreetly Grey, still metamorphosed as Asta.

“Yes, I am. Just some bad memories…”

“If grimoires have some sort of consciousness then he or she can be a new friend for me.” said Gordon but there was so much ruckus than nobody heard him.

The sheeps were keeping at bay Noelle, Finral and Luck who were trying to have answers but they soon realized it won't be possible and Asta is stubborn, they won't get an answer until the human decides they need to know the truth. A bit disappointed, the three mages left Asta and Roth alone. But the sheeps didn't give up, they were still pushing meals against the five leaf grimoire and Lumina was overwhelmed, she didn't know what to say for calming them. So she decides to be honest with the sheeps, there's no point to lie to another consciousness.

_Asta can you rely my message to them ?_

_I can do that, Lumina._ The sheeps felt that Asta was talking with his grimoire and they stopped pushing the meals, they were waiting for an answer. Asta kneeled before them and patted them. "Sorry but Lumina can't eat your food. Unlike you, she doesn't have a physical body meaning she can't manifest herself in this world. But if one day, for whatever reasons she gets a physical body, she'll gladly accept your food and eat all the meals you'll offer her."

Asta smiled happily when the sheeps nodded and hugged him, Roth was almost laughing but some sheeps caught him too and he found himself in the hug. The spirit was confused and seeing the face of his best friend, Asta smirked. However, the cotton was so soft that the two were ready to fall asleep but of course, the sheeps realized it and stopped to hug the little devil and the human to help their human clean the dishes.

_They killed the mood._ they both thought

_Shouldn’t we ask Charmy how she got her sheeps ?_ asked Lumina

_No, we brought too much attention on us. It’s better if we stay low for a while and don’t show knowledge that we are the only one to know._ answered Roth

_Yeah but we lived together for fifteen years so it should be normal if I know more things than anyone else. Or have a knowledge of things that no one thought it could exist._ continued Asta

_Point goes to you, kid._

_It’s better if we talk about it later. For now, we have too many things in our mind._

“Charmy paisen, let me help you !” yelled Asta

“Thank you Asta. I understand why my sheeps appreciate you.” admitted the smallest member of the Black Bulls.

Two hours passed as the two Black Bulls plus a spirit and the sheeps cleaned the dishes, laughing, talking about food and having fun. When they finished, Captain Yami and Magna were back, they heard them laughing loudly, talking about how good an old man was in their game and that they had no shame to have lost against him. However when Asta and Charmy turned around to greet them they yelled one thing.

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED ????”

* * *

Asta, Roth and Noelle had a mission with Magna because their captain and senpai lost against that old man in poker and they bet. The old man won and he asked the Black Bulls to take care of wild boars around Sossi village. Finral never went there so they had to fly which wasn’t a problem to Asta because to an extent, he could control antimagic and use a broomstick to do the travel. Noelle was another story.

“I can’t control my magic.” she reminded

“Then I have no choice. Be proud because the great Magna will allow you to fly on his awesome broom.” They went behind the base and there was a garage. The fire mage went inside and a few seconds later, he was out with what looked like a bike. “Let me present you the Crazy Cyclone ! It was kinda my comrade for all these years. Like you and Roth.” he explained while he pointed to Asta.

Asta was awestruck by the broom and Noelle was disgusted to the point she asked Asta to take her with him. But he couldn’t and he explained why: he had enough control on antimagic to let it flow on his body and reach the broom to make it fly. But he doesn’t know how it would react if someone with magic was on the broom which is infused with antimagic. Asta doesn’t want to take any risks even if the damages happened to be little on a being with magic and since they are going on their first mission, it would be bad if one of them is handicapped. Noelle understood his reasons and for this time, she accepted to go with Magna and his strange broom.

“You better trained yourself bakasta. Maybe there would be a time where only the two of us would have to go on a mission.”

“Noelle, we are talking about antimagic. There’s the word _anti_ in antimagic meaning it doesn’t work well with magic so if someone here should be training for flying, it’s you.” replied Asta.

“I am royalty ! I don’t need a commoner to give me orders or tell me what I have to do !” said Noelle, yelling

“Try that with captain Yami.” said back Roth “Asta !”

“On it !”

The duo didn’t wait for Magna and Noelle and decided to be the first one in the sky. Magna grinned and as soon as Noelle was on his broom, he turned on the broom or bike, joining his juniors in no time. Since Asta knew where Sossi was, he decided to do a race against Magna and the other reacted fast, Noelle had no other choice but to bear their ‘childish’ game despite what her red face was saying. 

“Oh look at that, miss royalty is jealous.” teased the spirit

“I’m not !” she shouted

“Don’t be jealous, miss Noelle. You’ll be able to fly one day and you’ll be one of the fastest mage. Even Asta couldn’t fly before he got his grimoire and trained hard for the nine months separating the grimoires ceremony and the Magic Knights Entrance Exam !” explained Magna to the princess.

“In nine months he learned what I couldn’t all these years back !?”

“Hey, I said it was after he received his grimoire ! I don’t know how shitty the nobles are but it’s clear you didn’t have support unlike us.”

“Why do you say the nobles are… shitty ?”

“Because they do nothing to help the Forsaken Realm.” answered Asta with venom in his voice. “They say the commoners are the shame of this kingdom but they didn’t look at themselves in the mirror.”

“More like they look at themselves each time they wake up and all they can see is how powerful, rich or beautiful they are.” added Magna

“But not all of them are bad or else I don’t think Yami would have taken miss royalty over there or Finral.” continued Roth.

“Why did you join the Magic Knights ?” asked Noelle

“I’ll explain after we have hunted the boars. Now focus, we are in their zone. Asta, we will go down quietly, the wild boars are magical creatures and when they’ll see us…”

“They will charge because they will perceive us as an enemy or worst, potential food.” finished the silver ash haired boy.

Their hunt was easy and Magna was impressed by Asta’s detection skills despite he doesn’t have mana. But he considered himself as an idiot when he saw what Asta was doing: he was searching for marks that showed the wild boars went there. Asta was relying on nature and the mage with sunglasses started to do the same thing. He wasn’t an expert but he knew that sometimes magic wasn’t helpful particularly when you are a commoner and doesn’t have a great source of mana in your body. Noelle was searching too for the boars but she was using her mana to sense them.

The hunt didn’t take too long, they didn’t know how much boars they needed to take down but the four members of the Black Bulls squad have to kill enough of them so they don’t retaliate their attack on the village and destroy their cultures and put the village in a bad situation when winter will come. After they killed a group of ten boars, Magna thought it was good and decided to bring them to Sossi village. At first they took their brooms again and when Magna judged they were close enough, he decided to finsish the road by walking.

“Why that ?” asked Asta “Are the boars some part of a recipe ?”

“More or less. Usually, the villagers would take the boars down by themselves but this year, the wild boars were more ferocious and they don’t know why. They tried to take care of the animals but they were injured. The old man knew that the highest ranked Magic Knights squad wouldn’t come to their help unless they addressed a letter to the Wizard King himself so he decided to invite Yami-san and myself to a poker party.”

“He must be pretty good to this card game if he knew he was going to win against you two.” declared Roth

“Magna senpai, you said that you know this man but how ?” asked Asta

“He is the one to inspire me to become a magic knight or more like, train me to be a magic knight. He tried multiple times the exam but he failed all these times so he dedicated his experience and time to me when I was still a little delinquent who thought that nothing could stop him.”

“So you are a delinquent after all.” said Noelle.

“That was before I met the old man !” replied Magna “Even if he didn’t make it in the Magic knights, he is strong and decide to protect his own village but the boars were even too strong for him. I wonder why… However it won’t stop them to do their annual feast and prepare their delicious stew !”

Magna looked far away before him and something weird drew his attention. Asta immediately noticed the changing in Magna’s body and when his eyes looked to Noelle’s purple ones, he knew that something wrong was happening. The two newbies accelerated their walk to join their senpai. They reached a hill where they saw mist surrounding a village and Roth connected the dots.

“Magna, this is where we were supposed to bring the boars, right ?”

“Yeah but that mist….”

“Is not a natural mist.” continued Noelle

“Someone created it and I assume that no one in Sossi village has mist magic.” finished Asta and Magna nodded. “Let’s go. The village and his residents are maybe in danger.”

Asta didn’t wait for his fellow Black Bulls, he made himself slide on the slope of the hill and jumped mid-way to catch the branches of a tree. Knowing he doesn’t have Asta skills, the fire mage runs as fast as he could to retrieve his Crazy Cyclone and return to the hill faster than he ever has to take Noelle with him.

“Hold on tight, we have to catch up Asta.”

“O-okay.” she replied and she put her hands on Magna’s waist to be sure she won’t fall. 

In mere seconds, they caught up with Asta who was almost at the entrance of the village. With difficulties, Magna stops his bike before he enters the mist, they don't know what could happen to them if they go inside without having a defense or antimagic to cut that spell. Asta took the demon slayer sword, Roth ignited his hand and they both did a slash to cut the mist however the spell didn’t entirely disappear, they just canceled the spell enough to move forward. Magna guided them until they reached the plaza and they saw all the inhabitants kneeling on the ground, praying and parents holding their children close to them.

_Asta, Roth, looked up ! Above the villagers !_ warned Lumina.

Their blood iced in their body when the duo saw sharp icicles above the villagers and their bodies moved on their own before those tiny stalactites could fall on Sossi’s residents. Asta destroyed it with the sword and Roth burned them with his flames. Magna helped them too when he followed their eyes and saw the ice pillars.

“Fire Magic: Exploding Buckshot.”

“Everyone’s okay ?” asked Noelle, it was the only thing she could do for now: checking if anyone was hurt badly.

“The Magic Knights…” reacted someone

“They saved us !” said another.

“Magna, is that you ?” recognized one of the adults.

“Yeah. Where is the old man ?” 

A silence fell on the group, some of them had tears in their eyes. Asta stayed silent, knowing what happened before they arrived as he noticed the cries of some adults. As Magna found the lifeless body of the chief of the village because he heard the voice of the grandson of his former master, Asta and Roth stood up between the villagers and the person they presume to be the responsible of the attack. The man had a scar on his face and he was looking at a timepiece.

“You only gave them more time. They’ll be soon dead.”

“Not on our watch.” replied Asta as Noelle and Magna prepared themselves for the fight.

Their mission took an unexpected turn but they’ll do everything to not fail. Now, there are the lives of citizens of Clover kingdom in the balance and they won’t lose one more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the first mission for Asta, Roth and Noelle plus Magna and best bird aka Secre Swallowtail|Nero finally appears and we get to see her P.O.V. from the beginning of the fic until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: one of the character is having a panic attack in this chapter. (I will tell where it start and where it ends with an author note|A/N. If you're not okay with this or very sensible then skip that part. This aside, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To say the atmosphere is tense was weak.

Noelle could feel in her whole body the glares Asta and Roth were sending to their enemy, the leader of the group that attacked Sossi village. She was starting to have an idea of what the duo think they should do as magic knights: protect the citizens of the kingdom. For them, this is the most important mission they must accomplish. And she was right after that guy with the scar on his face talked when he looked at their magic knight robe.

“The Black Bulls… A magic knight squad full of worms rejected by society. They can’t stop us. Five minutes will be enough to kill them, same for the villagers.”

Their enemy sent a giant block of ice towards them but before it could hurt anyone, particularly Magna who seemed to be low in magic, Asta slashed it. The little group of mages behind their leader, Lord Heath as they called him, reacted and decided to trap Asta in the mist so the boy couldn't approach and attacked them. However, the human turned on himself and dispelled the spell with his sword.

“What do you want from this village ? Why do you want to kill these people ?” asked Roth, already frowning. He somehow already knew the answer but it's better if he heard it from that guy.

“This kingdom is divided in social status and three parts: the Noble realm where the richest people such as nobles and royalties lived, the Common Realm for those who have a stable situation and finally the Forsaken Realm for people like them. They are below everything and everyone, their magic is the lowest among the citizens of this kingdom to the point they can only use it for farming their food. They are just animals. You are magic knights, it is your duty to save them but we all,know you don’t care because they are worthless scums”

Asta tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, he could feel Roth’s anger thanks to their bond and he knew he was going to blow up. And if it wasn’t enough, Lumina too wanted to release her fury on that guy. If he thought holding his own emotions inside of him was hard then he didn’t expect to maintain and bottle up the emotions of three persons himself included would be harder. Those words brought back a memory to Asta, one where he had a conversation with Sister Lily. After that conversation with the nun, he vowed loudly he would become a magic knight and climb up the ranks so he could be Wizard King and make things equal for anyone, no matter your origin. 

For Lumina, a little memory came back but she couldn’t see the faces, she could only hear voices however those voices were speaking of the same changes that Asta wanted to bring in the world. As for Roth, he rather forget the unpleasant memories that immediately played in his mind.

“That’s funny what you’re saying, you are honestly giving me a vibe that you know what these people endure every single day because you lived the same thing as them. And you think that because you gain some powers you can kill them ? If you could surpass your original social statut then what about them ? They are not worthless !”

“You’re talking nonsense.” replied Heath but Asta noticed he was on the defensive meaning that Roth is right about that guy.

“Nonsense ? Then tell me…” started the spirit with a dangerous tone “How the fucking hell do you think I managed to become a spirit, me who is one of the weakest of my kind ? Or why did I choose a boy from the Forsaken Realm ? The realm where the weakest humans resides ?”

“Those animals like you call them… They are under my protection !” yelled Asta, branding his sword then a red aura was surrounding Roth and Asta, showing their bond and how much their own hearts resonated with each other.

_ Let’s kick some ass !!!  _ shouted Lumina.

Heath and his group thought they could trap the three Black Bulls, the spirit and the villagers but the human and the devil broke their spell before. The speed of the duo surprised everyone and the fact they could sense an attack before Noelle and Magna was impressive. The oldest member of the quatuor understood they relied too much on their mana detection and it could lead them to their death. But sometimes their human senses kicked in and saved them. Asta trained his senses to replace the magic sense they all have. As he thought this, Magna saw that Asta and Roth were the only one to stand up, protecting everyone from the attacks of this unknown group.

_ We don't know who they are and they are not coming from Diamond. This mission is the worst they could have asked for but… _

“We won’t give up ! We will protect those people because this is what real men do even if they are not magic knights !” yelled Magna as he helped Asta to destroy anything that came towards them.

Seeing her squadmates fight gave Noelle some confidence and she created a water bubble to send it against their opponent and especially. She prayed in her mind that it would work, Heath saw it coming and was ready to iced the water spell but at the last minute, the magical bubble changed direction and hit one of the ice mage henchmen, surprising said person and knocked him. The water mage was a little frustrated it didn’t hit her original target but she took it as a small victory for her. And when she saw the proud smile on Magna and the little nod Roth gave her as they fought, she decided to try as long as she could.

Despite their efforts, their blood started to be shed because of wounds they received, Asta being the first since he was the one on the front line, Magna and Roth behind him trying to cover him as much as they could. Noelle was trying her hardest but after a while, the enemy understood she couldn’t control her magic but her attacks were still powerful because of her status in society so they put up defenses around them to not be K.O. when they were hit.

_ Now that they know, I can’t do anything but I am royalty, I should be able to do greater spells than this one. However if I do that, anyone could be taken in my spells. Damn it, what should I do ? At this rate- _

“Lady Noelle ! We need back-up ! You need to retreat and contact the magic knight squads.” said Magna, cutting her thoughts

“What !? There’s no way I let the three of you against these guys ! If I leave you’ll be overwhelmed in an instant.”

“Don’t underestimate us, Noelle.” replied Asta “Besides, you are royalty. If anything happens to you, even if we make it, Magna senpai, myself and Roth will face consequences. Hell, the best scenario is we are fired from the Magic knights, worst scenario….”

“We are executed by royalties, no matter what is your relation with your family and reputation among the rich.” continued Roth

_ They are right… I’m just useless, I can’t help them anymore but still… I want to do something to lighten their burden. But fleeing the fight, asking for help and waiting for said help…. Is it the best solution ? Asta, Magna and the villagers could be- _

Something caught Noelle’s attention when she felt a tug on her clothes. She looked down and saw a little girl, she was crying and was looking to Noelle for help. And that little girl didn’t hesitate to ask it by talking which made Noelle feel a new emotion she never had before.

“Lady from the magic knights, please… help us !”

_ I can’t believe it… This little girl is asking for help, for MY help and me I was thinking to run away despite my doubts and reticence to let the boys take care of the bad guys !? There’s no way I’ll do that ! _

As she thought that, Noelle kneeled down and put her hands on the ground to create her new spell: giant barrier of water around everyone, including her teammates. The water protected them from the various offensive spells and the three boys could finally catch a breath. It also gave them time to make sure no one was too badly hurt and plan their next move.

“If Asta is the one to lead the attack, that guy couldn’t sense him.” said Noelle

“Yeah but he could have set up something to slow him down with his ice magic.” added Magna

“Not if I do this.” replied Asta and his shoes were surrounded by his flames.

They gave him a nod before the silver ash haired boy sprinted and went through Noelle’s spell and landed a perfect hit on Heath without being slowed down by the ice that the rogue mage put on the ground. Asta didn’t let himself distract and he struck a second time, sending the ice mage against one of his henchmen.

“Lord Heath !” yelled the other

“Don’t look away, you little piece of shit.” shouted Roth as he burned some of them.

Asta smiled without looking at his friend because he knew it wasn’t over, he could feel the leader was still awake and kept his guard, he even put the demon slayer sword in a defense pose. And he proved to be right when ice came at him faster than before and made him move backwards but he resisted and destroyed the ice in one swift move. He saw the leader freezing his injury.

“Your efforts will be vain. You and this little creature are the only ones that can fight. The fire mage is tired and doesn’t have much mana left and the princess can’t do anything except protect the villager. But my ice magic has the high ground on her water magic. If I freeze her water dome, the barrier would become ice and could be easily destroyed. The odds are against you but you still fight. You should give up.”

“For someone coming from the boonies too, that’s a little hypocrite, don’t you think ? But no I won’t give up. If I do, there would be no one left to protect these guys. I'm doing this because this is what it’s right, because it has everything to do with my belief and what my heart is telling me to do. But I am also doing it because this is the path I choose and I know that path will lead me to the seat of Wizard King so I can protect everyone !”

“Wizard King ?”

“You better win this fight, kid or else I’m telling Yuno how you lost your first fight as a magic knight during your first mission. And you can be sure I’ll add some embarrassing details that aren’t correct.”

“What the heck are these supposed to do ? Boost me ? Roth, bro, I’m already pumped on and ready to kick their ass !” grinned Asta and Roth grinned too.

Seeing how much these two have confidence in each other, Magna didn’t want to stay anymore on the side line and watch them do the whole job while he couldn’t fight because his mana was low. If Yami was here, he would yell at him to surpass his limits or else he would kill him for being a coward. Besides, Magna was the senpai one here so he should lead the path to victory to a brave guy like Asta. The delinquent gathered the embers of his mana to engulf his body with his flames and cross the water spell. 

“Don’t take all the glory for yourself, Asta ! Let me help you ! My only advice is this one: remember the initiation ritual.”

_ The initiation ritual… Got it Magna senpai. _ thought Asta and he smirked.

“Fire Magic: Prison Kill Buckshot !”

Multiple fires were sent towards the leader of the group but the spell missed him. Heath counter attacked with his ice magic, ready to kill Magna as the black bull fell on the ground but a smaller barrier of water surrounded him, saving him from his imminent death. It was at this moment the whole group of enemies realized that Asta and Roth weren’t there anymore. Heath turned slightly his head and he saw the duo behind them, Asta holding the sword and the spirit was here with his own flames. At the same time, the human sends back Magna spell and Roth adds an antimagic property to the spell but nothing too bad that could reduce the mage with sunglasses efforts to dust, it was just to stop them until they were tied up. Which Magna did when he closed his fist and his fire magic that no one could extinguish turned into fire rope and just to be sure, Asta knocked them up until they were ready to interrogate them.

“Incredible…” said a villager

“The Magic knights… They beat them.”

“Of course, we did.” replied nonchalantly Noelle despite her inner happiness  _ Oh my god… we beat them ! Captain Yami will be proud of us ! And everyone else is safe. _

“First mission complete.” said Asta and Roth before to high five.

“Yeah, you can be proud of yourselves. Even if I wish we could have come sooner and saved old man Seihi.”

“The least we can do is to give him a proper burial for what he did for Sossi village all these years.” said Asta and Magna nodded.

_ Asta, the hood of your magic knight robe is moving.  _ pointed Lumina

“Huh, why ?”

“Whoever you are, get the fuck…. out of the hood….” started Roth before to be silent which worried Asta

“Roth, what’s wrong ?”

“WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DO YOU HAVE AN ANTIBIRD WITH YOU ????”

“EXCUSE ME !!??”

* * *

She slowly woke up from her slumber and when she opened her eyes, she noticed she was smaller, she had feathers and wings. She became a bird. Then she saw how the world has changed meaning a long time has passed since that fateful night. With her new form, she flew and faced the statue of the first Wizard King which wasn't a normal statue. Suddenly she felt something she never thought she would just after she woke up. She thought it was  _ him  _ so she immediately went off.

_ What are you planning, devil ?  _

Secre Swallowtail, daughter of the Swallowtail noble house, ex-servant of prince Lemiel Silvamillion Clover and sealing mage, was maybe a bird now but she’ll do everything to stop him, the devil that played with elves and humans lives as if they were mere pawns. But she was worried too, Licht’s grimoire wasn’t with her when she woke up and it could be anywhere, at the hands of anyone and especially in the hands of this devil which could be terrible for the world and if it does happen she needed to assemble the magic stones as fast as she could no matter where they were in the land of the four kingdoms.

She didn’t need to go that far to find the devil but she was shocked: a human village was created where the elves were living before and far away, on a hill, she could see a huge city. Of course that bastard will choose to prepare his return and plan where he failed all these years ago. However, what she considered to be either ironic, fate, strange humor and that also caught her off guard was that the devil was in a church. She landed on the branch of a tree that permitted her to see and hear what was happening inside the holy building.

The first person she noticed was a nun and she could tell she was from nobility, she had blue hair and blue eyes and she was holding a book, reading it to the two children that were at her side. One of the boys had a black hair, amber eyes and around his neck was one of the magic stones. The other had silver ash spiky hair, green eyes but what caught Secre’s attention was the small being on the top of his hair. She has no doubt: it was the devil she felt the presence as soon as she woke up. But it wasn’t the devil she was searching for unless he was working with the other. The possibilities were infinite, she didn’t know anything about the devil’s world and so there was no way to tell if this one was an enemy, neutral or an ally. She needed to keep an eye on that devil.

But for now she was listening to the nun and her story. Secre quickly discovered that the story was retelling the events she witnessed that happened… 500 years ago !? And prince Lemiel was now a living legend that the people called the Wizard King and his title was passed down to the strongest mage of the kingdom and that person was leading Clover !? There was a chance that it wasn’t the noble that exterminated the elves that was in control which honestly was a good thing but her opinion was biased on elements she knew five centuries ago.

“The Wizard King is the strongest person in the kingdom ? Then I’ll become the Wizard King too ! What do you say Roth ? Do you want to help me ?”

“Why not ? Would be funnier than staying here and living the life of a farmer. Don’t you think Asta ?”

She could hear in his tone he had other plans for the boy, Asta, but if that devil was planning something with the other then she would watch him like a hawk. And so, during ten years, Secre watched the human and the devil, who was thought to be a spirit, as their relationship evolved in a way she didn’t expect. The devil cared for Asta and didn’t treat anyone as pawns or objects after Asta returned with Yuno with a serious injury. Since the devil wasn’t himself and was protecting his host, Secre used these few days to search the five leaf grimoire but she didn’t find anything. Years passed, she allowed herself to be less suspicious of the small devil and sometimes, she left Hage to continue her search and learn new information on this new era or people that might, unknowingly, help her to find the magic stones. But still nothing about Licht’s grimoire.

She was losing hope and she would have lost it completely if it wasn’t for Asta and Roth.

Asta was ten when she learned where the five leaf grimoire was. As always, she was following them and they were going for the grimoire’s tower but she wondered why. She sat on a window and saw how many young people were there.

_ The grimoires ceremony… The time of year where people who reach their fifteen birthday receive their grimoire. But why did they come here ? Could it be that a grimoire as dangerous as the five leaf is here ? In that case, if the grimoire felt the presence of the devil then he would come to Asta… _

But none of this happened and she was ready to leave as everyone else did when the ceremony was over but then Asta started talking with the old wizard, the guardian of this tower. She listened to what Asta said about the well hidden rumors of a five leaf grimoire being in that tower. Secre almost flew away until she heard the answer of Drouot and she spied the entire conversation.

"Yes, why are you asking this Asta-kun ?"

"When I'm fifteen, I want to pass the test of the five leaf grimoire if you judge I have the abilities to try it !"

"In a way, I can tell you are a promising one and might be the first candidate since the time I was your age. You found the existence of this book and went to ask for my permission however I need to put some rules. At any moment, I can judge you unworthy of passing the test and if I do, it will be the end and the only way for you to obtain a grimoire is to do like everyone else."

"So I have to stay worthy for five years ?"

"Indeed but there is another rule, I can see there are a few things perturbing your mind and it is important for me to know what's going on, maybe not everything but at least your feelings. I can't trust you with the exam if I don't know you, you understand ?"

"Sounds like I won an uncle but I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I would have say you won a father but if you want to treat him as uncle I guess it's fine" replied Roth

Secre shouldn’t know in detail their lives but she knows what the spirit is saying. The Father of the church is really dumb and she rolled her eyes when she learned when he was the one to have call Roth a spirit. He is a priest and he should have made the difference between a spirit and a devil. But maybe devils stayed an forbidden topic except for the “legend”. But now, she is sure of it: Prince Lemiel's family erased any trace of the elves from history or her and Tetia-sama. But now she knew where the five leaf was and during all these years, it was protected because the mages who guarded the tower knew how dangerous a five leaf grimoire was.

Five years was long to pass but she could wait a bit longer, it won’t go anywhere. 

* * *

Secre knew when the day of the ceremony was happening for Asta, she couldn’t ignore how much excitement the little children had. As for Asta and Yuno, they were rather calm but it was comprehensible. One has to focus on a different test to acquire the five leaf grimoire and the other… It was part of his personality since he brought back a battered and bloody Asta who was almost unconscious. She didn’t wait for the little group of the church and went directly for the tower. But she was surprised to see Drouot waiting outside and right at her window. She was ready to ignore him but how could she when the man talked to her.

“I know you would come. It’s been a few years you don’t stop to follow Asta and Roth. I didn’t understand why you were staying in a bird form until I saw these two horns. You used forbidden magic, right ?” If she could, Secre would have glare to the old wizard. It wasn’t his business. But apparently, she conveyed her message or else how the mage would have understood her ? Or maybe he could because he is an old and wise man. “Don’t worry, I won’t reproach you for using it. Unfortunately, Magic Knights can’t be everywhere and the four kingdoms are independent, none of the kingdoms made an alliance with others. We are still in war against Diamond and we don’t know anything from Spade. We are in good terms with Heart but not enough to be seen by each other as allies. Whatever your reason to have used the forbidden magic, you must have been desperate. I am sorry you have to go through this.”

The man was sincere and when he went back to the tower, Secre followed him, Asta was probably there waiting for the ceremony to start like everyone else. She half listened to the wizard talk before grimoires were glowing and descended to be welcomed in the hands of their users. Then a four leaf grimoire went to Yuno’s hands and that single fact was the cause of the first real argument between Yuno and Asta because the black haired boy didn’t want to promise something to his “brother”. After a few minutes they wasted to calm down things, Secre hide herself in the robe of the old wizard before he went down and followed Asta so the boy can go to the secret room where the five leaf grimoire is in.

She should have known the tower was bigger than it was, this is the only one to hide a five leaf grimoire of Clover kingdom. She didn’t know how much time they needed to reach the place but when they stopped, she was ready to peck the wizard on the back to show her displeasure. However she felt like someone stabbed her when she heard what Asta said.

" Do you think the owner of this grimoire was the First Wizard King ?"

Secre cut out herself from the conversation. She knows the truth but they don’t so she shouldn’t be mad at the boy, it should end there… But she can’t, she’s angry against Asta, she can’t believe he just said that about the person he sees as a hero. Despite her anger, she understands where that idea can come from. They don’t know how the “devil” appeared in their world so his young mind came up with ideas to fill the holes in the story of the legend. Besides Asta has access to knowledge that no one knows thanks to Roth so there is also a great chance his theory was born when he learned how the five leaf grimoires were born. But at least he managed to fix his mistake by saying something intelligent and it calmed her.

"But the First Wizard King's magic was light magic. If I pass the test successfully, we could know who the original owner was."

And once again she has to wait after the door separating them to the grimoire chamber opened up and Asta fell on the ground, unresponsive to the call of his fated partner. At least, nothing could surprise her anymo-

"Call it bullshit but I think grimoires have a conscience, a soul, something that makes them kinda alive or feel emotions... And I have a feeling we just sent Asta to death itself."

Secre was ready to swear at the world and cursing God for whatever shit she found herself after she woke up to her 500 years of solitude and sleep. And the wizard was encouraging the devil to share his theory so nw she was stuck in her bird form, listening to a devil explaining his opinion on grimoires while a fifteen years old was passing a test to know if he was worthy to be the owner of the five leaf grimoire also known as the grimoire of despair.

“Okay, you know how grimoires choose their owner but the real question is how do they know they went to the correct person ? My theory is the moment someone is born a new grimoire is born and is interconnected to the soul of this new person. I won’t say the conscience is a doppelganger of this new mage but it’s almost that. Same face, same powers but different personality. Or to be more exact, I think the soul of the grimoires are the true feelings of the mages they are with.” explained Roth

“This is why grimoires give new spells to their owners because they realized a part of their true feelings or admitted they were hiding it behind lies. The bond between a grimoire and a mage must be based on trust and confidence on each other. But they can’t do that if one of them lies to themselves and to the other and in general, the mage is the one to lie, not the opposite. And so, if the mage is doing that, the grimoire can’t give more power, he refuses to do it because there’s no trust.” continued Drouot.

“And most of the time, mages forgot they were chosen by a magic book and don’t even question why they were meaning the consciousness of grimoires must feel alone. And it must be worst for four leaf grimoires because they are so rare and if their owner ends up as a selfish prick and gloat because he has a four leaf then I’m pretty sure they prefer to let their mages die. And don’t get start on five leaf grimoires ! I don’t even imagine their pain, hatred and despair to be used by a devil or maybe they lost their mind and don’t care if they are controlled by a devil, as long as they can unleash their anger on the persons that betrayed them and their original owner.” finished Roth with a sad tone that Secre never thought she would hear from a devil.

Even though she became less suspicious of Roth, she still doesn’t trust him, he could very well put on an act and wait for the perfect moment to betray or emotionally manipulate Asta. But otherwise, what he said could be true and if it is then she doesn’t want to imagine how much hatred Licht’s grimoire had bottled up during these long years. 

She felt movement from the old man and she saw from her spot that the forbidden grimoire shined and released something. A luminous sphere that went back to Asta and entered his body. As soon as it happened, the boy woke up and Roth immediately questioned him to know if his theory was correct.

“Tell me, did you meet some sort of living being inside the grimoire ?"

"By some sort of living being, you mean something who might have developed a deeper conscience, unlike the other grimoires who just choose their owner because their soul is the same and they will never interact with them again ? Someone who developed feelings through years of solitude and years of meeting idiots ? Something or someone that will let someone become the owner of the five leaf grimoire, someone who understands what he or she had been through ?"

"Holy shit, we hit the jackpot..." whispered Roth and Secre couldn’t agree with him more. 

Not only did Asta come back alive from whatever test he had to do in Licht’s grimoire, he also confirmed that the five leaf grimoire had a conscience, a soul and one who could interact more than his peers. He is on the way to become one of the most promising mages of his time and maybe, maybe…. She could use him to defeat the other devil without knowing he was pushed to do it. But she realized soon she didn’t need to go that far because…

“Roth… The devil who entered freely in our world the moment this five leaf was created... Is there a possibility this devil roams freely in this world, planning carefully his next move ?"

"It's not a possibility, Asta... He is in this world !"

**A/N: Warning Trigger, if you're not okay with anything related to panic attack or hyperventilation then skip that part. Otherwise, you can continue.**

And everything went down at this moment. She couldn’t really see anything but she is sure she heard Asta going towards the stairs.

“Asta, where are you going ?” asked Drouot.

“Isn’t it obvious ? We have a devil in our world, the same devil who is responsible for what happened to this four leaf grimoire and whatever happened to his owner 500 years ago ! The consciousness of the five leaf grimoire confirmed it ! We can’t let him do anything, we can’t let him know there is a new four leaf grimoire, we can’t let him hurt anyone and especially not Yuno. He must be… He must be…”

“Asta, you need to calm down.”

“I can’t… I can’t d-do that…. We are the only o-one to know there’s a d-d-devil in the human world and if we tell a-anyone else, they w-w-w-won’t believe us and they might e-e-execute us and no one would be left to s-s-stop him.” Secre could hear how short Asta’s breath was, he was almost in the middle of a panic attack and hyperventilation. Something Roth noticed.

“Shit… Asta, I need you to breathe. I need you to inhale and exhale each time I say so. You are working up yourself and that’s not good. Can you do that for me please ?

Secre had enough to not be able to see anything from her hiding spot so she decided to go out of it as discreet as she could do it. Of course, Drouot noticed her but he didn’t say anything, he just had an eyebrow raised however it wasn’t important, she looked at the scene that was happening between the strange duo. Asta was near the stairs, body shaking uncontrollably and following the spirit's instruction. The wizard picked the five leaf grimoire who was on the ground after Asta wanted to leave and he went to the side of his son then he put the grimoire on the boy’s knees as he plumped on the hard ground once his breath was regular. However his eyes were betraying a fear, he was scared for the boy chosen by a four leaf grimoire but he also looked like he was dissociating but she wasn’t sure.

“Okay. Now, can you tell me five things you’re touching or is touching you ?” asked Roth as Drouot passed a hand in Asta’s hair to smooth him. Secre decided to be useful and help the boy to calm down so she went on Asta’s shoulder as she ignored. He can’t go and hunt down the other devil if he is in that state.

“I’m on the ground…. D-dad is passing his hand in my hair which is nice by the way… Hum…”

“Take your time, Asta.” reassured Drouot.

“There’s something on my knees and shoulder…. And I think… I can feel the flames that cover the lower part of your body.”

“Good, that’s good. Now focus on your hearing and tell me four things your ears can perceive.”

“It’s related to the flames but I think I can hear them crackle or something like this even if you’re not burning something…. My heartbeat, I can hear my heartbeat…”

“Continue like this buddy.”

“Is that air that I can hear ? it’s like there are tunnels underground which are hidden.”

“Those were always here. It’s in case there is an attack and we need to evacuate the village.” confirmed Drouot.

Secre wondered if those tunnels were created by humans or by the elves. Even if some elves have survived, they probably won’t show up because they can’t trust humans anymore. She could only pray for their safety or for their souls and hope some escaped the reincarnation spells. She shook her head, it wasn’t time to think at this, the only person that could help her needs to be reassured so she decided to provide him the last sound he needs to hear by flapping her wings which worked.

“Dad, do you have a bird ? Because I heard it flapped his wings.”

“No, I don’t have one but maybe this one was playing hide and seek with his flock and decided to hide in my clothes. Or maybe he or she felt something was going to happen and decided to stick around the tower.”

“Try to smell three things.”

“I can smell the forest, books and…. dust ? Does it make any sense ?” asked Asta

“Not surprised there. We are in an old tower so if you smell dust that’s good for me.” explained Roth “And finally, two things you can see.”

“Roth, are you showing three fingers ?”

“Hey, that’s a technique often used in case of panic attacks oy hyperventilation and it works.” replied the spirit and Secre gave him a deadpan stare. Or at least a deeper deadpan stare than the one she usually wears.

“One more thing Asta. One more thing to see and you will be okay.” comforted the old wizard

“Well… I can see dad’s long red robe.” Drouot smiled and Asta gave him a small smile of his own before to hug him. Roth patted him on the head. “Thank you.”

_ What a wild but interesting day…  _ thought Secre.

**A/N: End of the trigger warning.**

* * *

And now here she was, in Asta’s room after they came back from the mission, Asta’s squadmates, the Black Bulls, gathered around them to know who she was, the captain yelling to leave them alone or else he would kill them, Magna giving him the magic stone and as soon as Asta ate, he bolted up in his room to not deal with his crazy squad and closed the door.

_ What in the name of the apostles of Sephira I’ve got myself into ? _ she thought

“Wise choice, kid. Even the bird couldn’t support them anymore.”

“I did that because one I’m tired and two… Lumina, you said you remembered something ?” 

And it hurt a little because Lumina, as Asta decided to call her, has lost her memories, she doesn’t remember anything except for a deep hatred and the devil that ruined the life of the elven race and the future they could have between elves and humans. But it gave Secre, Asta and Roth one more reason to stop the devil before he struck again. She was next to the Aster flower when Asta wrote down something in a notebook, she was curious but Roth was narrowing his eyes at her. It seems she wasn’t the only one to be suspicious of the other, she needed to be careful or else he will discover who she is and what she knows about him.

“I’m glad to know that back then, some people wanted to make things equal for everyone…” said Asta to himself but for Secre it meant a lot.

After all, this is how the friendship between prince Lemiel and Licht started because they had the same ideologies, the same opinions. And today ?

Asta is the one who shares their ideas and she hoped he could make it where they failed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the dungeon arc !!! That arc will probably do 3 or 4 chapters in the fic, I don't know... Well the last will probably be borderline between the end of the dungeon arc and the beginning of the attack on the capital but either way, I think the chapters will be longer than usual.

He couldn’t see them but he knew about the stares and glares while he was doing his push-ups, Magna on his back like the delinquent he is. Even Lumina didn’t know how to react while Noelle was fighting anyone on the name they should give to the bird he brought back. Roth and the bird were looking at each other like they were suspicious. But Asta didn’t care, he was still angry and shook by what happened when they interrogated that Heath guy and his group. They… killed themselves. Sure, Asta wasn’t better because he thought about suicide and was that close to commit it even with Roth at his side. But life isn’t something you should sacrifice unless you don’t have a reason to live anymore. 

Yeah, it sounds better in his head but no one has to know that. But back to the real business and Vanessa seems to have the same idea.

“Roth, do you feel threatened by the presence of the bird ?”

“Huh ? Why should I ? And what makes you think that ?”

“You’ve been glaring at that poor bird since Asta started training.” answered the witch.

“What ? How dare you glare at that cute bird ? He didn’t do anything to you ! As royalty-”

“Shut the fuck up, Noelle.” cut off Roth and Noelle gasped “I have my reason to glare at that bird or be suspicious. Besides I’m not the only one here, the bird is maybe giving me a deadpan stare but I know how to read between the lines. That bird is also suspicious of me !”

“Yeah about that, I have something to stay… Can you both please stop looking at each other like this ? I swear you are almost ready to throw yourselves in a fist fight and tear the throat of the other !” groaned Asta.

“It’s because they like you, little boy.” explained Vanessa

“What about we call the bird Nero ? It means black and it kinda suits him… Or her ?” suggested Luck.

“I don’t care about his gender as long as they have a name everyone can use instead of using pronouns that could infuriate them. Are you okay with that, Nero ?” replied Asta which shocked his squadmates. Nero raised one of their wings to both approve the name and Asta’s idea. Secre or Nero didn’t mind at all what pronouns they are going to use and it could make things less suspicious.

“Guys, I think we have the most tolerant mage of the world in our squad…” said Finral and the others nodded.

“But still… Roth, do you feel threatened by Nero ? Are you scared that Asta will leave you for Nero ?” asked genuinely Vanessa.

“What ? Why would I separate myself from Roth ?” yelled Asta as he suddenly stood up which made Magna fall on the ground. “It’s sad to say that but without Roth and his powers, I’m not sure I would have made it in the Magic knights. People aren’t exactly kind when you are a commoner AND manaless.”

The Black Bulls were wondering what it meant by that because he has a spirit so it should have calm things. But Finral and Gordon understood what it meant or as much as they could with the small amount of information they had. If Asta’s life was really easy because he has a spirit then he wouldn’t have cried like he did after the magic knights exam. But even if they didn’t have all the story, the Black Bulls were still the squad with the biggest chance to understand and relate to his pain. Yami himself said it when Finral told him what he had found about the antimagic boy's past with other magic knights.

_The shrimp has nothing to be worried about. Black Bulls are a tight and protective squad despite Gauche’s record of breaking things in missions. Continue to keep an eye on him, I will too. But if you tell anyone that, I’ll kill you._

“I’m not jealous of the bird if this is what you’re implying, Vanessa. Just suspicious of them for good reasons. Something isn’t right with them, they show up at Sossi village and by some sort of miracle, they know that the village had a magic stone and brought it back to us. If Nero didn’t take it, it would have stayed at the village and somehow. I feel like this is what those people wanted so pretty sure they would have attacked Sossi again and there would be no one left to defend the villagers this time.” explained Roth “Doesn’t it sound strange to you that a bird finds a magic stone and brings it up straight to the Magic Knights, people who have the ability to protect the stone from people with evil intentions ?” he asked to the bulls who were listening to him.

“Well, when you say it like this… it’s hard to tell if it’s a coincidence or not.” admitted Noelle.

“Nero may have brought us a magic stone but it doesn’t mean we should immediately trust them at one hundred percent. It could even backfire and when we will realize this, it will be too late !” exclaimed the false spirit.

“Yeah but you must admit this is probably what gain us a star so we should be happy instead of tearing each other apart for a bird… At least until we have proof of Nero’s true intentions if this is what you’re implying, Roth-san.” said Finral with the hope of calming things down and everyone smiled.

The system of stars was implanted in the magic knights as a way to reward the efforts of the mages when they accomplished a mission with success. It is also a way to know which squad of Magic Knights is the best among the nine squads. The current leader is the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls are the last because of their negative stars. But it didn’t affect Yami and his squad, they were even more pumped thanks to Asta and Noelle who brought the star to them. After that they received all the members received their monthly payment, Asta sent a good part to Hage and Noelle used hers to buy a magical wand thanks to Roth and Vanessa's advice.

And it shows that the wand actually helps the water princess to control her magic during her training. Noelle was happy but as soon as she realized it, she hid it behind the “I am royalty” mask. Roth was a little pissed off and Asta had to hold him back but they both knew that years of insults and being rejected by your own family don’t disappear with a snap of fingers.

“I see you are all here… That will make things easier.” said Yami as he arrived in the room yawning before to become serious “A dungeon has been found.”

That single sentence created chaos as everyone was excited even Asta which made Noelle kinda worried because he is a commoner and should have never heard of it but considering he has a spirit with him… She still decided to test her luck.

“Do you at least know what a dungeon is, Bakasta ?”

“Of course I know ! Dungeons are hidden places where there are a lot of rare and powerful magical treasures and artefacts. However dungeons are also very dangerous because of all the deadly traps people have put. One mistake or one minute of lapse of concentration and it could sign your death !” explained Asta.

“My lessons have finally paid off.” cried Roth, proud that Asta remembers what he said about dungeons.

“Hey Roth, how much do you know ? Are there other places where I can find strong opponents ? Can you tell me where they are ?” asked Luck, too excited for Roth’s taste.

“No.” lied the spirit.

“Okay ! Captain, can I go to the dungeon ?”

“The dungeon is at the borderline between Clover and Diamond kingdom meaning there’s a possibility you encounter Diamond mages. Yes Luck you can go but not alone, Noelle will be with you but that’s not enough which brings me to the second point… Asta, Roth…” he said as he looked seriously at the duo. “You were both recommended to this mission by the Wizard King himself.” revealed Yami as he showed a paper to prove his point, shocking everyone in the process, the human and the devil included.

“The… Wizard King ?”

“With Diamond sending mages, we already have some kind of pressure but now… We mustn’t fail.” said Roth when he took the paper and read it to be sure it wasn’t a joke as Noelle nodded. When he finished he put it in the purse that Asta used to carry the five lef grimoire.

“Rasta, why didn’t you tell us you knew the Wizard King ? What did you do to catch his attention ?” asked Magna

“I don’t know and I never met him.” answered truthfully Asta

“And you Roth ?”

“Same thing as the kid.”

_Didn’t you say that something was strange with the old lady we met at the black market ?_ reminded Lumina.

_Oh shit you’re right… If it was really the Wizard King then he must have used a transformation spell or an object that allows him to change his appearance like he wants._

_That would make sense…_

“Gremlin, something’s wrong ?”

“Nothing captain.”

“Good. Finral !”

“Yes Yami-san !” replied the spatial mage and he opened a portal.

When the quatuor arrived at the other side of the portal, they were on a hill that overlooked the forest and the ruins of what could be the dungeon. Finral told them it was as close as he could bring them to the dungeon however he was ignored when he started ranting on how this place is perfect for a date. The spatial mage realized he was alone after two minutes and decided to return to the base despite his worries for the mission.

“Yami-san, are you sure it’s okay to leave Noelle, Roth and Asta with Luck ? I don’t doubt Luck's ability but if Diamond really sent mages and if those are strong…”

“I see what you mean… But don’t worry they have the gremlin so if our dear maniac of fights goes away he’ll probably find an excuse…”

“Still a dungeon for three newbies in their first week of work and two of them being recommended by the Wizard King… I don’t know if I should be jealous of them or happy to have sat out of this one.” sighed Magna.

Finral still had that worrying look in his eyes, something that Yami noticed and decided to reassure him. After all, if his subordinates are not in a good mood then they can’t be efficient on the battlefield and with Finral… That could be worse. The boy with dirty blonde hair had self esteem issues, something that Yami tried to fix as much as he could by telling him he has his own fighting style but nothing had changed. However, Yami’s gut was telling him that things would slowly change and his gut was always right.

“Don’t worry Finral, they’ll come back alive after they have surpassed their limits and if they don’t then they can count on… Ah shit I knew it I forgot something…”

“What is it, captain ?” asked Vanessa.

“The Wizard King sent another squad in the dungeon. I wonder if they’ll meet and if they do, I hope everything will be fine.”

“When they’ll see Asta and Roth, things will go smoothly no matter what !” exclaimed Charmy and Finral wished he had half her optimism.

_Guys, please, be safe…_

* * *

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BERSERKER, STOP ACTIVATING ALL THE TRAPS YOU CAN SENSE !!!”

“IF I DIDN’T DO IT, THERE WON’T BE ANY FUN ON EXPLORING A DUNGEON, SPIRIT-SAN !!!”

“BAKASTA, PROTECT ME !!! I MAY HAVE MY WAND BUT I CAN’T DO ANYTHING IF WE ARE ATTACKED ON ALL THE FRONTS LIKE THIS !”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO, NOELLE !!??”

_ON YOUR RIGHT ASTA ! NO, THAT’S YOUR LEFT, DUMBASS !!! What did I do to witness such chaos ?_

Everything was fine for the little group after they left Finral, they were taking a corridor leading to the inside of the dungeon. But they should have known things will be horrible once inside the dungeon since they are with Luck Voltia, the Cheery Berserker. Roth suspected something was wrong in the mind of the lightning mage but the spirit didn’t expect he would do a mission and try to kill his squadmates in the process. Who in their right mind will push their comrades towards a deadly trap in purpose to see the abilities of said person ? But once again, Luck had asked to fight Asta on a death match since day one so he supposed it was a way to see what he could do. But was it really necessary to put THE WHOLE TEAM in danger by activating all the traps in the first room ???

Their nightmare ended after ten minutes of cutting, destroying the trap spell placed in the dungeon. Asta, Noelle and Roth were already exhausted but they just fought to stay alive because someone was too happy to explore a dungeon.

“That antimagic of yours is super cool and effective but that’s not enough. Maybe we could fight two or three years later after you grow up and become stronger.”

“Should I be worried ?” whispered Asta

“Yeah, keep your guard kid. I feel like he won’t contain himself if he sees you reach the level he needs to see in someone to consider them as a worthy opponent.” answered Roth.

_I don’t know for you but I’m regretting to not have joined the Crimson Lion King…_ sighed Lumina.

Asta and Roth said nothing but when they noticed lightning around Luck, they had a bad feeling. Luck seems to live only to fight people and when they saw him smile, they knew they were screwed up.

_He wouldn’t dare !!!_ they both thought.

“Luck ?” questioned Noelle.

“Sorry but something caught my attention and I need to check. Don’t worry, as long as you are staying with Asta and Roth, you’ll be fine Noelle.”

“Wait !!!”

“Bye !” said Luck as lightning boots formed around his legs and he was too fast for the three other Black Bulls. _I hope that whoever is here, they are strong. I can’t wait to fight them._ He thought as he went towards the source of mana he felt.

"... DID HE REALLY LEAVE US LIKE THIS !!?? IN A DUNGEON ??? AND HE IS THE SENPAI OF THE GROUP !!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE ???" exploded Noelle, scaring the human and the spirit because they weren't ready for her yelling. However she does have a point, a senpai leaving his juniors is bad, they just need to hope that Yami isn't going to kill them for Luck's behavior. And who knows ? Maybe it already happened and no one died, Luck is strange in his own way just like his squadmates so the captain can't really blame anyone but himself for this mistake. Asta spoke when he saw Noelle panting.

"Are you okay, Noelle ? Did all your frustration leave when you yelled ?"

"Yeah, I think so... We shouldn't stay here. There is a treasure to find and if we don't move soon, Diamond could be here and already taking the treasure." Asta nodded and followed the princess.

_Maybe he has something important to do…_ suggested Lumina.

_Why can’t we be so innocent like you Lumina ?_ mentally cried Asta while the consciousness tilted her head to show she was confused.

The little group explored a little the dungeon and they sighed when they were fine after two minutes Luck left. If Asta and Roth were still on their guard, Noelle seems to have taken too much confidence and as her feet landed on a trap, a magic plant appeared from the water and took Noelle, immobilizing her with its vines. The royal soon realized the plant was carnivore and Noelle couldn’t believe she would die like this, eaten by a plant in a dungeon. She called for Asta’s help but the boy had his right arm caught by the plant, he couldn’t move it like he wanted, he couldn’t cut the vines. Roth tried to do something too but the vines caught him too.

_Shit ! And Noelle is close to us ! Our only way to defeat that plant is to use the flames but if Noelle is touched, I don’t know how much her ability to manipulate mana would be affected by antimagic. But that’s a risk I am willing to take and it’s better than dying in the mouth of a carnivorous plant._

“Sorry Noelle but this is the only option I can think of !” yelled Asta as black flames started to burn the vines closest to him.

Before they could go further and destroy the plant, a slice of wind cut the vines that hold Noelle, Roth and Asta, the boy with silver ash hair caught the silver haired girl in his arms and the spirit used his wings to not fall on the ground. Asta recognized the presence and Roth decided to sit on Asta’s shoulder after he put down his squadmate. Noelle saw they had a smile on their face.

“Kid, we’ve got some company !” 

“I know buddy. But this one belongs to our family.” His smile widened and Noelle wanted to know what they were talking about.

“I’ve paid my debt to you, Asta.” said a voice Noelle didn’t recognize and like her two teammates, she turned around to see who was talking. She looked up and saw three mages, three magic knights wearing the Golden Dawn robe. If she didn’t know who the two males were, she recognized the girl with long wavy vermillion hair.

_Mimosa !!!???_

“Yo, Yuno.” replied the boy, this time grinning upon seeing his rival, accompanied by two other people and he knew the girl so he decided to salute her. “It’s been a while, Mimosa.”

“Hello, Asta-san.” replied Mimosa, a slight blush that no one could see

_They know each other !? Wait, why am I worried ? Focus on the mission, Noelle._

_Roth, is it me or Mimosa is blushing ?_ noticed Lumina

_And she isn’t the only one._ smirked the spirit as he noticed a sudden change in Noelle.

“Yuno, why did you save them ? We are only here for the old treasures, we do not need to waste time on them. And it would be bad for the Golden Dawn reputation if words go out that we are affiliated and talked with two members of the worst squad of the kingdom.” said the last member of the trio of the Golden Dawn, a man with glasses that didn’t hide his disappointment towards the action made by the black haired boy.

“... Yuno, who is this disrespectful four eyes guy ?” asked Asta.

“My senpai… His name is Klaus.” answered Yuno a little annoyed by the behavior of his senpai which made Roth grinned.

“D-Disrespectful ?” stuttered Klaus “The one who’s disrespectful here is you, peasant from the Black Bulls.”

“Damn… It seems he has a stick stuck in his ass.” complained Asta and Klaus was horrified to hear such language and insult on his person. Meanwhile, Lumina didn’t hesitate to explode with laughter saying something like “that’s her boy and master.” and Roth did everything to stiffen his laugh before he spoke.

“Kid, do not take away my fun… It’s my job to roast, insult and mock people but otherwise good job, Asta.”

“Thanks Roth.”

_A spirit ? Wait a minute… A boy with silver ash hair… Black flames and_ _a rusty sword… And a tiny creature with a pair of bat wings named Roth…_ Suddenly Klaus connected the dots and he shook Asta by the shoulders “You are the boy that declined a place among the elites of the Magic knights and chose to stay with people like the Black Bulls ! Why did you do that ? You are wasting your potential with-” he was cut off in mid sentence by Roth who was glaring at him

“Who are you to decide what’s best for him ?” asked Roth with a threatening face which made Klaus gulped “And who are you to call the Black Bulls the worst squad ? You don’t even know them, you don’t know who they are and what is in their heart ! Your judgement is blinded by exaggerated rumors ! So far the only people I saw as the worst people are you and the rest of the nobility, Mimosa, Noelle, Fuegoleon Vermillion and his brother being the only exception to the rule. You are exactly the kind of people I hate, acting as the mighty one, thinking you are better than anyone but you will wail like a baby when you are beaten by people like the Black Bulls,the girl of your group, princess tsun-tsun, those two idiots there because they worked hard to improve their skills. So now you shut the fuck up and let the pros do their job !” shouted Roth

“Say something, do something ! He is your spirit after all !” pleaded Klaus to Asta but he saw that Asta green eyes turned cold when he said this.

“He isn’t my spirit, Roth is a living being just like us, spirit or not. He has his own opinions, he is free to go if he would like. Don’t refer to him as a simple object or artefact or someone that belongs to me or else it would be slavery. So I won’t intervene, he is free to act and speak like he wants.” explained Asta leaving Klaus speechless for a few minutes.

“Slavery… Then I respect your opinion and reasons to set free the spirit at any moment.”

“Even if I am free to go and leave Asta, there’s no way I do that ! Not only is he worthy of my powers, he is also the only one who can use them.”

“I don’t remember if I already said it but I am glad you found each other.” said Mimosa as she clapped her hands, smiling at the duo. “By the way, are you okay with the Black Bulls ? You said we shouldn’t trust the rumors but you are the only people here who can tell the truth so I hope my concern for your safety is understandable.”

“We are fine. They all have their own special and unique personality but I assure you they are good people in their heart.” answered Asta to Mimosa.

“I am glad you are treated well. Especially for you, Noelle-san. We haven't seen each other since the annual family dinner. I was worried but Asta-san eased my mind.”

“Oh Noelle, you know Mimosa ?”

“Of course I do, she’s my cousin !”

“Then that means that Mimosa is royalty.” figured out Asta

“Oh I’m sorry ! I never told you my full name. I am Mimosa Vermillion.”

“Vermillion ? So you related to the captain of the Crimson Lion Kings and his brother.” understood Roth.

“It’s correct, Leopold is also my cousin.” affirmed Mimosa “Noelle-san, if the Black Bulls are too much, you can always visit me like the old times.”

“Don’t worry for me, Mimosa. They are maybe idiots but I can endure them. However I was more worried for you with the way you act and how you are in general.”

“I appreciate your concern, Noelle but thankfully I am fine. Everyone in the Golden Dawn is fine, treat me well and appreciate my contribution.”

_She didn’t get what I meant. She is really clumsy._

“Oh I almost forgot. We received a star for a mission we completed a few days ago given by the Wizard King himself. We were also recommended to explore that dungeon and brought back the magical artefact to the kingdom.” revealed Mimosa. The trio of the Black Bulls didn’t say anything until they all smiled and Asta was the one to talk.

“We also got a star after we protected a village in the Forsaken Realm from some people. Roth and myself were also recommended by the Wizard king to explore the dungeon.” said Asta as he showed the paper Roth put in his purse. 

He did that because he feels that he would be called out by Yuno’s senpai if he didn't have the paper with him. Klaus already pissed off Roth, they don’t need to have a repeat of some events that happened when he and Yuno were younger. But sounds like God wasn’t listening to him or ignored him because the next words being spoken promised him how shitty the day will be. Asta only hoped it would last as long as Roth was angry.

“It’s a lie !” replied Klaus “Why would he reward someone like you from the Black Bulls ? Exaggerated rumors or not… That squad is a disgrace to the honorable Magic Knights !” he shouted then he noticed that Asta was afraid but not for the reason he thought. Being ignorant of the situation he put himself in, Klaus adjusted his glasses “It seems I am right.”

“Noelle…” called Asta and said girl looked at Asta. “What about to show him we are not lying by continuing the exploration of this dungeon and finding the relics ?” 

At first, the youngest Silva didn’t understand why Asta said that but then her eyes landed on the antimagic spirit then she looked again to Asta to be sure she didn’t dream. And she understood the situation when she saw him mouthing something to her as silently as he could and for that she needed to read his lips.

“We… have… to… go… before… shit… is... going… down.”

“Sure. Besides, if we don’t do anything, captain Yami is going to kill us and I would like to stay alive as long as I can.” Noelle saw Asta sighing but in a good way meaning she did the right thing.

“Mimosa, we should go with Asta and Noelle.” said Yuno suddenly but he knows better than anyone else except Asta that when Roth is in **that** mood, you don’t ask questions, you ignore anything you heard and see and you go away.

“But what about Klaus-senpai ?” asked Mimosa.

“Yes, what about me ? As your senpai, I can’t al-”

“What did you just fucking call Asta, four eyes ?”

Klaus turned his head towards the spirit who was clenching his claws, blood was coming from his skin but they all ignored it for different reasons. Yuno grabbed Mimosa’s wrist and joined Asta and Noelle who were already taking cover and hid themselves from the upcoming wrath of Roth. Lumina didn’t know if she should join Asta first guardian and release her anger too or keep in memory what is bound to happen so she can have a clear idea of what she should do if it happens to her when Roth isn’t at Asta’s side. Klaus decided it was better to answer the spirit, understanding he might have angried him.

“I told him he was saying lies. It is impossible the Black Bulls were awarded a star by someone as important and powerful as the Wizard King.”

“So you think the kid is a liar ?”

“Indeed.”

“You dare to fucking call the kid a liar in my presence !?”

“I am sorry if I hurt you with my words but it is the tru-”

Roth was so enraged that he didn’t let Klaus finish his sentence. The devil acted so fast, he imbued his claws with the antimagic flames and Asta felt it thanks to the life contract he had with Roth and his senses.

"Roth, no !"

Klaus didn't see it coming and so, he couldn't protect himself from the flames by using his magic (it would have been pointless even if he tried). The next thing the older member of the three mages of the Golden Dawn felt was a burning sensation from his cheeks, he touched it and felt blood coming from the wound. The spirit really attacked him on his own free will because he insulted the boy under his protection.

"Asta is many things: dumb, oblivious, loud, small but he is also a gentle, trustworthy and strong man. However his greatest feature is his honesty, he will never hide something or lie unless something is really wrong or he needs to protect people ! He might be a low peasant but do not dare to forget a spirit and a four leaf knew him better than anyone else since he was a baby and both windy boy and myself can assure you that you'll never find someone like Asta elsewhere in this world ! Something he shares with his blood family ! Insulting him is insulting the three families he has and yes I do count the so-called worst squad of Magic Knights of Clover kingdom as one of these families ! This time you're getting away with only a scar and maybe a burn because unlike you I care about him, he has potential, something that I bet 200 yuls that the Wizard King saw, but also because I heard him. But next time you called the kid something that I really don't like and that has nothing to do with Asta, I am burning your body ashes and sending your soul to hell so that devils can have fun with you ! Am I clear ?" Roth took the silence as a positive answer and joined Asta and Noelle.

"I am not sorry for that, that jerk had it coming."

"I know that and I know you are a good person. I also know you care about me in a way that no one can understand but was it really necessary to do this in purpose to defend the person I am ?"

"If it wasn't me then who would have taught him a lesson ?"

"But he is a member of the Golden Dawn and a noble. Are you sure you can get away with it ?" asked Noelle.

"Don't worry for that princess tsun-tsun. He is a magic knight, he should know and learn about the person better before judging them. Four Eyes is a good guy but his mind is filled with what his family and teachers taught him about commoners. However, now that I am in the picture, no one is safe from my wrath for whatever reasons as long as it has a link with the kid. But less talking, more action ! We still have a dungeon to explore and we need to find those relics before Diamond if they send their mages here. Besides there is one old relic that caught my attention and I can sense it but I don't exactly know where is it in the dungeon !" revealed Roth.

Lumina trusted his judgement and decided to search for it. She felt drawn to something, a weapon that seems familiar to her but she didn't know why. Then she felt it and suddenly she understood why there was this feeling of home surrounding the dungeon.

_That's one of my swords !_ She yelled to Asta and Roth, shocking them to their very core.

_You're sure about that ?_

_Trust my instinct of grimoire, I know what I'm talking about ! So hurry up to get your hands on the Demon Dweller Sword before Diamond does even though no one will be able to touch it unless they want to have their mana drain by the sword !_

"That's so cool ! What are we waiting for ?" exclaimed Asta, excited to have a new sword. But for anyone else, they thought he was excited because his spirit found something interesting in the dungeon.

"Before we go, we're gonna to prove you the Black Bulls aren't worthless or the worst by taking this dungeon ! And Yuno..." The wind mage looked at Roth, already knowing what the small creature was going to say but a reminder never hurt anybody "Don't forget what I said." And Yuno nodded which eased Roth's mind before he talked to Noelle and Asta "Now that I dealt with that... We should hurry up before Berserker decides we take too much time to join him and continue to explore the dungeon by himself while we should have done that together before we were separated by an unexpected trap." announced the spirit and the two humans from the Black Bulls understood what he was trying to do. When they saw Roth flying away and in a specific direction, Noelle and Asta decided to follow him by running.

Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus were now alone and could think clearly. The girl approached her senpai and looked at the burn on the cheek, she couldn't do anything for the scar but maybe she could ease the pain of the burn or even healed it.

"Do not worry about that, Mimosa. We have better things to do and we still have to find those relics before them. Who knows what the Black Bulls can do with such powerful objects ? Can you please use your magic to have a better idea at what this dungeon looks like ?"

"I can do that but Klaus senpai, are you sure for the burn ?"

"It was inflicted by a spirit, he judged I was not treating his chosen one well and I will bear the consequences of my words." explained Klaus.

Yuno said nothing. It was better to let Klaus think about his actions, that Roth words sink in his head and learn his lesson alone: you do not call Asta something he isn't unless you want to have a furious spirit on your back. And if the black magical creature, you don't say anything because he will always know, one way or another.

As Mimosa used her Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost and found the treasure room, Klaus gave Yuno the signal to use his wind magic so they can move easily in the dungeon and without the risk of activating a trap. A part of the way was made in silence until Mimosa so she can have her answers about something she couldn't quite understand.

"Yuno-san, can I ask you something about Asta ?"

"I'll try to answer as best as I can."

"Well, I didn't sense any mana coming from Asta... Is it normal ?" she asked

"You already left when he explained how his powers worked to the captains ?" Mimosa nodded and Yuno gave her his answer "I won't go in detail because Asta and Roth are better suited to tell about it but Asta is born manaless. However don't underestimate him, he is my rival and thus, for a good reason."

"Oh I wasn't going to do it. After all, I saw how destructive his powers can be during the exam and what he could do with it. But the match is probably what caught my attention, just like everyone else." assured the princess.

"I wasn't saying that to you." replied Yuno, looking at Klaus.

_It's going to be a long and tedious mission_ thought Klaus.


	17. Chapter 17

They were running through the corridors of the dungeons, Asta was trying to find Luck’s presence thanks to his sharp sense but he had difficulties. This place was huge and he didn’t know if his senses were confused because of the magic surrounding the dangerous place or was it because he was surrounded by too many people ? He didn’t know. And Noelle seems to be in the same position.

“How is it for you ? Did you find a glimpse of Luck’s presence ?” she yelled.

“No and you ?”

“Same thing ! It would be easier if we knew our way around the dungeon.”

Nero who was on Asta’s head for a while sighed and decided to help them by flying around the current room and when she recognized where they were, she indicated the way with her wing. 

“Don’t tell me they know their way in this dungeon !?”

“See ? I was right to tell they were suspicious !” shouted Roth and Secre sweatdropped.

_ I forgot that… But they value the life of their squadmate so he should accept it even though it is suspicious. _

“We’ll take care of that later. We can’t let Luck be alone in the dungeon ! We don’t know if Diamond had sent soldiers !” said Asta as he took the path Nero showed, Noelle and Roth were just behind him.

“Clover and Diamond kingdoms have tensions, it would be strange if the king of Diamond doesn’t send his men here. That would be an opportunity they miss to reinforce their army.” continued Noelle.

“And I suppose if they did send someone in the dungeon then it must be someone powerful or who has experience because he knows the Wizard King sent Magic Knights. No matter how strong Berserker is, experience always wins and if you mixed it with a strong and powerful magic then it could end badly for him.” concluded Roth.

“One more reason to hurry up ! We find Luck then we search for the treasure room.”

“Besides, Luck has a great mana detection. We find him and he can help us to track down the Golden Dawn which can lead us to the treasure room.” explained Noelle “I don’t know for you Bakasta but it sounds like we have a plan.” replied Noelle smiling and she saw Asta’s grin. She only heard Roth hummed positively. They had a plan and they all agreed on it.

* * *

Luck thought he would have more fun but the first guys he fought were weak and the guy he was holding by his collar was one of them. The Lightning mage still had his Thunder’s God boots on him and with his speed he didn’t have any problems to defeat those guys. However he smiled again when he turned his head to see the leader: a man with a long white and black coat, diamonds encrusted in the coat showing he was from the Diamond Kingdom.

“Unlike them, you are strong, right ?”

“You’ve got me there, kid. The power of the youth is incredible ! You took down my comrades in mere seconds.” exclaimed the man then he made a comment on Luck’s magic “The way you’re using your lightning magic to enhance your fighting skills is smart. I feel like I’m old !”

“What is your magic attribute ?”

“Maybe my name will tell you something. I am Lotus of the Abyss. Wow we don’t need to fight ! You’re here for the relics too, we don’t need to compete by using violence. Why not we do a race, the first getting to the treasure room can take whatever he wants. What do you say ? It’s not a bad idea.” exclaimed Lotus as he run away to dodge Luck’s attacks but it didn’t work.

Luck’s fighting skills weren’t the only things to be enhanced by his magic, it was the case of his speed too. He used it to kick Lotus in the face but he missed him because of a dark, purple smoke around the diamond mage.

“I can understand your anger. Our kingdom keeps attacking and invading yours at multiple times. But life is hard in Diamond, we don’t have that much ressources, I have three daughters-” he was interrupted by Luck who counter attacked and scratched his cheek.

“I don’t care about that ! What matters to me is fighting strong opponents.” replied Luck, a smile plastered on his face.

“You are an insane person.” muttered Lotus.

Their fight continued even though it was always Luck who attacked while the leader of the Diamond mages was dodging every time. After an attack he avoided, who could have seriously injured him, the smoke mage noticed the black robe of Luck and saw the bull’s head.

“You are a Black Bull !? Man it brings back some memories ! You know, I fought your captain, Yami Sukehiro a long time ago. What a wild and strong beast on the battlefield. He is the one who gave me that scar on my chest.”

“Wait, you fought our captain and lived to tell the tale !? Wow ! Now I’m more excited to fight you, you must be a strong guy-”

Luck loses his balance as he attacks once again but he also realized his speed and strength were no more here. Just to be sure, he attacked again and again but Lotus was able to dodge him at normal speed, without using his smoke magic.

_ What is this ? I wasn’t hit by that guy. And my body won’t respond to me… Is it a delayed effect spell that weakens my abilities ? _

“Weakening Smoke Magic: Smoke Garden of Usurpation. My magic can be so small and faint to the point no one can detect it. I was binding all my magic power to the maximum while you were fighting my men. Teamwork is important, you know. I wonder how the newbie is doing even if communication isn’t his main strength. Well, I should check on him.”

Luck couldn’t give up, there was a voice in the back of his head telling him to win, to keep winning. That voice was his mother that changed her behavior after he beat up a noble kid when he was younger and told him to win and never lose. He couldn’t let that guy go away.

“No, it’s not over. I haven’t so much fun in a long, long time. Let’s fight even more !!!” he said enthusiastically as his arms were equipped with lightning gauntlets.

“It seems I can’t deal with you like I would usually do.” sighed Lotus “Sorry kid but I can’t lose either. Smoke Creation Magic: Binding Cross Prison.” Smoke appeared and captured Luck who couldn’t move or talk. “That dangerous look in your eyes… You are possessed by something, something heavy on your shoulders like a ghost. Don’t worry, I’ll set you free even if it pains me to end a young person like you.”

Lotus was going to deliver the finishing blow but to his surprise the roof was destroyed and three people were coming from it. Luck recognized the giant black sword, the flames coming from a flying creature and silver hair separated in two pigtails. The mage from Diamond saw they were wearing the same cape.

“Other Black Bulls then it means…”

“Exactly ! We are his teammates and we are going to beat you, old man !” exclaimed Asta after he freed Luck from the cross.

“No ! He’s mine.” replied Luck to Asta  _ I’m going to keep winning so you can be happy, mother. All these fights and victories are for you. I am offering them to you !  _ “I'm going to beat him on my own !” he said before charging towards Lotus who dodge again.

“There is something holding him back.” noted Roth.

_ I’m not sure but when I looked at him I saw a loneliness and a child that seems to not know what is love or who’s craving for love. But he doesn’t know how to ask for it.  _ said Lumina.

“He can keep his past to himself and do what he wants however…” said Asta before to block Lotus attacks that were aiming for Luck “I will do whatever I want too and I decide to help you, Luck, no matter what you’re going to say. You are not alone, you have us, the Black Bulls.” shouted Asta and something clicked in Luck’s mind but he let Asta continue before to make his decision. “I don’t know what you think of me and honestly I don’t care about it ! But to me, you are a teammate, a friend and the most important thing… A member of my new family, the Black Bulls !!!”

_ This isn’t the first time I heard this, I just never paid attention to it but… I have made good friends that I can rely on. Forgive me, mother but I am no longer yours. _

For the first time in his life, Luck smiled, he really smiled but it wasn’t a crazy one. It was a smile that showed how happy he was to be among his friends and to realize he isn’t alone. Roth saw it and grinned before to join the fight himself by blocking the attacks as he placed himself at Luck’s side.

“Hey Luck, do you know what is more fun than fighting alone ?” asked Roth.

“Hmm… I think I know and I guess Asta is right… Fighting him as a group seems to be funnier than to be alone.”

“Things don't look good for me.” realized the mage from Diamond “I guess this is the time to be serious.” his grimoire opened to another mage and smoke surrounded the Black Bulls, they were trapped “Smoke Creation Magic: Degenerate King’s Smoke Prison. I’m sorry but you aren’t getting out of there.”

“The Black Bulls always find a way to get out of a situation !” exclaimed Asta as he tried to cut the smoke but it wasn’t effective.

They all try to do something against the smoke but no matter what they do, nothing works, not even antimagic.

“That’s a real pain in the ass !” shouted Roth.

“You said it ! No matter how much I cut it, the smoke always comes back ! If we want to get out of here we need to use the big guns if you know what I mean.” yelled back Asta frustrated, his efforts were useless. Suddenly the smoke caught his arms and went to his face but thanks to the demon slayer sword , he could free himself. “I’m getting dizzy and I bet this is because of that smoke.”

Roth could feel Asta’s state thanks to their bond and he was right: not only he was starting to be affected by whatever things that smoke is doing to Asta and himself but he could also feel his own body suffering, as small as it was. His heart and his chest were contracting and he had difficulties breathing.

_ Fuck, if we don’t find a way out, we’re going to die.  _ he thought as he glanced at Asta.  _ And if he is the first to fall, I will die with him and Lumina would be…. _

Noelle came to the same conclusion as she analysed their situation.  _ The smoke is thick now… At this rate, we’re going to suffocate if we don’t defeat that guy ! _

Luck was also focused on how to stay alive despite their situation and without losing one of his friends.  _ I can tell where he is by his mana signature but the same goes for him. His detection skills are very high and he’ll dodge whatever we throw at him. We either need to move stealthily or surprise him. Both options are impossible unless… _

Luck looked at Asta and Roth who were still fighting to stay conscious and alive but also to hold back the smoke. He suddenly got an idea where the antimagic duo would be the key to their victory. Roth saw him looked at them and when he read the lightning mage, he knew he had an idea so he grinned at him, waiting for the blond to explain his plan.

On the other side of the smoke, Lotus was watching them by keeping an eye on their level of mana. His detection skills noticed the lightning mage preparing an attack and it was in his direction. Multiple orbs went through the smoke and Lotus just avoided them, thinking Luck was getting desperate and was wasting his mana for nothing. Little did he know that Noelle and Roth sent Asta in the air so the boy could gain speed and attack by the right with his sword. And since Asta doesn’t have mana, he couldn’t sense him. That was Luck’s plan and it worked.

“You were right on one thing though… Teamwork is important.” said Luck as he smiled while Noelle was happy how well she did in this fight. As for Roth, he realized something if he really wanted to bring down the Underworld, his former home.

_ Teamwork… I need to use teamwork to kick their ass and make them pay for what they did to me… _

_ That hurt ! This kid took down my left arm and probably got my rib too… I can’t fight like this. But Clover kingdom has a strange one in their ranks… Well two if I count that flying creature. Is he a spirit ? I can’t sense mana from these two… A kid and a potential spirit with no mana at all and a huge sword. There’s only one thing to do… _

“Smoke Creation Magic: Bustling Lazy Vehicule.” said Lotus and a car made of smoke appeared. He took his men with him and went away.

“Where do you think you’re going ?” shouted Asta.

“Taking a good rest !” replied Lotus as he was away but he still looked back at Asta who couldn’t follow him.  _ The way he fought with his sword, his stance… Is he one of your new disciples, Fanzell ? One you made after you run away from Diamond ? I can tell he is a good kid. _

“He escaped !” shouted Asta.

“Yeah but at least we still won and with his injuries, we won’t see him again for a while.” affirmed Roth

“I would have loved to fight him a little more but we have a treasure room to find.” recalled Luck

“Say the guy who left us in the first place because he wanted to fight people !” exclaimed Noelle a little pissed off by the attitude of her senpai.

“Princess tsun-tsun, that was the original plan: find Berserker, help him in whatever he was doing and once done, using his mana detection to know where windy boy, flower princess and rude four eyes are so they can lead us to the treasure room.” reminded Roth.

“Then what are we waiting for ? Lead the way, Luck !” said Asta and Luck started to run and the rest followed him.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

With the Golden Dawn trio.

Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa went through the dungeon without difficulties thanks to Mimosa’s map and Yuno’s speed. After following a long road, they finally arrived in front of a giant door which seemed to be sealed by magic. They understood they were at the entrance of the treasure room.

“Amazing.” exclaimed Mimosa.

“So this is a dungeon… It’s nothing special, I was expecting a harder mission for the likes of the Golden Dawn.” said Klaus.

“Don’t jinx us, the mission isn’t over until we take the artefacts.” recalled Yuno and Klaus stiffened but didn’t say anything. He was maybe the elder one here but Yuno was right even if he was a commoner. “So how do we open that door ?”

“It seems the Black Bulls aren’t here yet. Do they have problems finding their missing teammates ? Or did they find Diamond mages and decided to gain us time by holding them back and maybe win the fight and join us later ?”

“Even if the rumors are false, it doesn’t change the fact the Black Bulls is the shame of the Magic Knights. They don’t know how to behave correctly and all their members are strange. There is no way they are better than us despite what the spirit said. But him and his chosen one could have understood it if they had joined the Crimson Lion Kings.”

As Klaus was rambling, none of them noticed the presence of an enemy and because of that, Mimosa was the first mage to be taken down. Some Cristal pierced her defense and her magic mantle who should have protected her. As they saw her fall on the ground, Klaus and Yuno were now on their guard as the man with glasses checked on the plant mage.

“Mimosa, are you okay ? Can you answer me ?” he asked as he was thinking.  _ Those crystals… It is a magic attribute…  _ “Who’s there ? Show yourself, you coward !”

“Who are you to stand in my way ?” replied a young man as he arrived, walking on a path of crystal made by his feets. 

He was wearing a cape on his back and all the diamonds on his clothes and body show he was from Diamond Kingdom. As their new opponent was eyeing Klaus and Yuno, Mimosa used this opportunity to call her grimoire and use her spell Healing Magic: Dream Healing Flower Basket to heal herself. She also made her apologize to her teammates.

“I’m sorry, I am the healer and I am the one to fall.”

“Do not worry, focus on your recovery.” reassured Klaus before to show his displeasure. “How dare you attack a woman from behind ?”

“You’re all the same to me, a pebble in my path.” he answered and he attacked, planning to finish Mimosa.

Klaus saw it and reacted with his own spell to protect Mimosa before giving orders at the raven haired boy “Yuno, back me up. We’re going to show this scum of Diamond the true power of the Golden Dawn !”

The blue haired man led the offensive but the diamond soldier known as Mars in his kingdom destroyed the steel spears with his magic and counter-attacked. Yuno used his wind to stop the attacks before they could reach Klaus or Mimosa. The elder member saw their opponent wasn’t using his grimoire and understood it was bad news for them so he prioritized the mission.

“Yuno, go get the relics while I hold him off.” 

“Senpai, that guy is strong. You need support if you want to have a chance to win the fight.” replied Yuno.

“This is not about winning but completing the mission. As a Magic Knight and a member of the honorable Golden Dawn despite your origins, you have to bring back the relics to our kingdom. This is your duty !”

It took a few seconds but Yuno decided to obey. He closed his grimoire and headed to the door. Klaus saw him following his orders and sighed but as he did that, he wasn’t paying attention to his enemy. When Mars saw Yuno running away and Klaus being distracted he trapped one of the legs of the mage by using his crystal magic. The member of the Golden Dawn couldn’t move anymore and he couldn’t do anything to stop the attack coming fast to him.

But at the last minute, wind feathers passed to his side, blocked the wave of crystal and destroyed them, saving Klaus in extremis. Yuno just saved him because he remembered a conversation he had with Asta when they sat on the roof of the church, swearing they would protect anyone that welcomed them because they are family. Yuno isn’t ready to consider the Golden Dawn as family but they are his teammates and for him this is as important as family. Something that Klaus didn’t understand since he yelled at him.

“Why did you come back ? Your priority is the mission.”

“No,  **my** priority is you guys and you are my teammates. I couldn’t face myself in the mirror if I abandon anyone, even you Klaus senpai. And not even your harsh words towards my brother or Roth’s warning can change that.”

The mention of the black spirit sent a shiver to Klaus' spine but he ignored it for now. He was going to call out Yuno but the wind mage spoke before he could.

“It’s time to be serious.” declared Yuno, surprising Klaus and his eyes were wide open as he saw Yuno’s action “Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk and Wind Blades Shower.”

_ Two spells at the same time !? Where did he get such power ? Is this what a four leaf can do ? What kind of powerhouse the Forsaken Realm has ? First the boy with the spirit and the possibility of dual affinity and now a commoner who can use two spells and has a four leaf grimoire !? What the heck is going on ? _

Yuno was the first one to attack but his offensive was blocked by Mars who attacked too. Yuno dodged it and continued without stopping however the crystal mage had other plans, he created a giant crystal sword and blocked the wind blades. Spell and blow were exchanged by the two mages but Yuno was the one who used too much mana to maintain his two spells and attacked relentlessly which was incredible for his young age, to Klaus eyes. But the black haired boy limits were showing while Mars isn’t tired at all by their fight. Something the steel mage noticed.

_ That guy and his magic are bad news. Even Yuno with his full power can’t do anything.  _ admitted Klaus then he thought about the rumors of Diamond experimenting on young children to make them stronger.  _ It doesn’t matter, I must fight back ! I am a noble that belongs to the Golden Dawn ! I should be the one to lead the offensive and protect them because I am their senior. A royalty is injured and a peasant is protecting me. How pathetic am I ! _ He gritted his teeth before to help Yuno as best as he could. “I won’t let you do as you want. Steel CReation Magic: Rotating Lance !”

His lance made contact with something but it wasn’t their opponent. Instead of a human, there was a crystal clone and it went for Klaus with the purpose to punch him but the noble blocked it with a wall. Yuno was worried for his senpai but he didn’t have more time to waste for his squadmate: the giant sword created by Mars was falling on him but he avoided it by using his wind magic.

The one chosen by the four leaf grimoire appeared behind Mars and was flying in the air, using his attribute to move like he wanted. Yuno dodged every time the giant sword was sent towards him until he let it touch him by purpose so he could send it back a little, creating an opportunity he seized as he used multiple times the spell Wind Magic: Crescent Moon. However Mars' body was covered with crystal armor meaning Yuno’s spells were ineffective.

“It’s useless.” said Mars with his voice void of emotions.

_ In your dreams.  _ thought Yuno as he continued to use the same spell over and over again, his reserve of mana was low, he couldn’t use anymore a huge spell to attack. 

He ignored his enemy words, Yuno was stubborn just like Asta and he knows his efforts will pay. In fact the events of today brought him back a memory when he was younger with Asta. They were training and Yuno was defeating Asta and he was pleading his brother to give up but the silver ash haired boy was stubborn, he didn’t give up until he hit Yuno. After a few tries, he landed a small hit on Yuno’s head despite he was beaten and covered in mud.

Despite his situation, it brought a small smile to his face as he continued to fight back, giving him more strength to continue until Mars was down and won’t get up.

“Stop fighting.”

“Never.”

“Step aside !”

“I won’t let you reach this room !”

“Give up.”

“Never giving up is my magic !” shouted Yuno as he said the exact same words than Asta.

Mars launched his giant sword at Yuno who used his magic once again, hoping he would destroy the sword but just like before, it was useless. Klaus could only watch but not for long since he was fighting the clone and Mimosa was still recovering. They thought it would be over for Yuno but by some miracle, the crystal sword was cut in two, surprising everyone.

The responsible for this ? Asta of the Black Bulls. And Roth was at his side.

“Listen to me you bastard ! Don’t you dare landing a hit on him ! Yuno is my rival !” shouted Asta as he aimed his sword towards Mars

“I can’t believe it… And I just paid back my debt to you.” whispered Yuno but he was happy to see Asta.

“We left you alone for two minutes, trying to find our teammate and this is what happened to three members of the so-called best squad of the kingdom ?”

“Roth, this is not the right moment for that !” shouted Noelle.

“Sorry for this, Roth-sama.” apologized Mimosa.

“We were attacked by surprise and even Mimosa couldn’t detect him.” justified Klaus and Roth let it slide. Escaping to the mana detection of a royal isn’t an easy thing to do.

“It doesn’t change the fact I caught Yuno kneeling !” yelled Asta “Come on, stand up and fight.”

“You didn’t have to intervene. I was ready to defeat him, I was just planning something.”

“Planning something, my ass ! Stop acting like the handsome jerk you are and accept my help, dumbass. If I didn’t do something, you could have died !”

“It’s because I was short in time.”

“Stop lying !”

“You can return home if you’re not happy.”

“In your dreams, Yuno. We have a bigger matter in our hands. Let’s see who beat this guy first.” shouted Asta.

Klaus was observing the interaction between the brothers, trying to understand why Asta was the only one who could destroy the sword. He was also remembering Roth’s words on how Asta was the only person who could wield his power.

_ There must be something interesting in him if all the captains raised their hands and were ready to fight so this commoner could have a spot in the most prestigious squad. _

He was so focused on Asta that he forgot the clone, who was going for Mimosa. Before he could protect the plant mage, a lightning blur broke the clone with a kick. Then he recognized the lightning mage as Luck Voltia, the boy who almost killed his opponent during the fighting portion of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

_ Don’t tell me he was their missing teammate !? But I heard he had a great mana detection, there’s no way he could have been separated from the others by a trap unless… I was fooled by the spirit !? I already pissed him off when we first encountered the Black Bulls and he probably didn’t want me to make a comment on how someone was missing in their group ! No, this isn’t important ! I can’t believe that me, a noble, was helped by the Black Bulls. _

“Mimosa.” called Noelle and the other girl looked at her cousin.

“I am ashamed to say it but you were right, Noelle. I am an idiot and clumsy.

“You always were like this and this is why I will protect you !” exclaimed Noelle as she activated her Water Magic: Sea’s Dragon Nest.

“So… You are the one who beat up the Golden Dawn.” declared Asta.

“In this world, only the strongest survive, the weaks die. This is how it works.” replied Mars and he created multiple crystal clones.

“I always hated that rule…” muttered Asta but Roth heard him.

“Welcome to the club, kid.”

“He created so many clones in mere seconds !?” Klaus was shocked and to his side, Luck was impressed and excited to fight them.

“I was born to annihilate people like you.” continued Mars as he looked to the Hage village trio.

“Really ? Then try to beat me !” said Asta before moving so fast, hoping to land a hit on Mars but he destroyed a clone.

“The party can start !” announced Roth as two flames appeared in his claws and he used them to destroy five clones at the same time.

Mars didn’t wait anymore, created another giant sword and manipulated it with his hands. Asta turned around and jumped, cutting the sword in two before anyone could be injured and used the part with the hilt to attack. The crystal mage saw it coming, slammed Asta on the ground by using one of the broken parts of his previous sword then he froze the boy’s legs so he couldn’t move. The boy with green eyes reacted fast and dug his legs out of the crystal with the Demon Slayer Sword and hit Mars with the flat side of his sword and his opponent was sent in the air.

Because of Asta’s raw and brute strength, Mars' body created a few holes on the roofs then the boy with silver ash haired boy used the rubbles to do some damage at long distance. After that, Asta sensed that Mars was coming forward and they met at the middle of their way, Asta’s sword and Mars’ arm clashing but due to using an antimagic weapon, Asta had the higher ground. Luck took care of the clones while laughing like a maniac, Yuno and Roth helping him if he missed any clones.

Klaus could only watch as Asta was doing what the Golden Dawn couldn’t, taking down the enemy that even him couldn’t beat. Besides the fight was impressive but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Noelle had to save him from an attack while she assured Mimosa’s defense.

“Will you stop complaining even if it’s in your own head ? Everyone has their limits or needs help. Asta’s power is to nullify magic and even if that power is coming from Roth, he mustn't be underestimated just like his companion.”

“Did you just say nullify magic ? Such power isn’t for a commoner ! He is truly lucky if a spirit shared a power like this.”

“That’s the first time someone called him lucky.” said Roth “But you forgot something. Asta is the only one who can wield my power in the whole world.”

“How is this possible ?”

“How about you use that big brain of yours to find the answer ?”

“Also it has nothing to do with being lucky or not. See that by yourself !” finished Noelle as her focus returned to the main fight.

Asta had his eyes turned to the place he sent Mars during their last clash but he knew the fight wasn’t over. For a reason he couldn't understand, the ground started to shake. Crystal went towards the boy at an incredible speed but since Asta was used to these kinds of speed, he cut what he assumed to be a spell. However he soon realized his mistake, crystals were on his side probably for trapping him because his defense was down. He knew he wouldn’t have time to escape. Instead, he braced himself for the impact, calling the flames to protect his left side while the sword will protect his right.

“Asta !” yelled Yuno. Roth said nothing, he was frowning his brows but he soon felt a sensation of pain in his body but it was more on the right side especially the arm.

_ I hope  _ **_that_ ** _ injury isn’t open again or else… _

He could see it by himself when the crystal hand was removed. Asta’s main clothes were destroyed, the right side ripped off by the crystals and the left side was burned by the antimagic flames that Asta used to minimize the damage as much as he could in a short period of time. But it wasn’t what Roth was searching for, he was looking for a tight black cloth on Asta’s right arm and see if it was damaged by the attack. To Roth’s relief, it wasn’t meaning the person that created it did a good job. And the Black Bulls robe was half hiding it so no worries for being busted.

“Smart move even though you are now half naked, Asta.” said Roth with a low voice.

“Who are you ?” asked Mars.

“I am the guy born without magic, I am manaless.” responded Asta as he stood up “But it won’t stop me to become Wizard King ! I won’t die until I prove I can do it despite my origins but also to show my parents they can be proud of the son they abandoned to protect him.” he shouted as he tightened his hold on the slayer sword, green eyes blazing with determination.

“Manaless !? Yuno wasn’t lying !? Then he is truly lucky !” stated Klaus before to realize how big Asta’s arms were compared to his. He also noticed the multiple scars he had on his arms but also a red mark with unknown symbols.  _ Those muscles… To develop his body like this, he must have trained for a long time, maybe years ! And Wizard King ? Is he serious about that ? And his parents… Something important or terrible had happened if leaving him was the only way to protect him ! Maybe both ! Is it possible that this strange red mark is the reason ?  _ thought Klaus.

_ I fucking knew it I forgot something… Why the everlasting fuck did we have to put the sealed promise on his arm already ?  _ thought Roth as he realized the mark that symbolized the promise to tell the truth was half exposed too. 

“Roth, you should have known that Asta would remember anything you would have said on his parents.” reminded Yuno with his “I don’t want to deal with you and your business because you are an idiot but unfortunately I have to.” face “And I suppose he has a red mark that represents your promise.”

“Damn, windy boy, you’re right.”

“What are they talking about ?” asked Klaus.

“Private business.” answered Noelle, shouting even though she would like to know too.

“I will destroy everything !” roared Mars.

“Destroy everything ? The Wizard King has the duty to protect everyone and everything in Clover kingdom ! There is no way I lose against someone like you, someone who only wants destruction !!!”

“Begone, pebble !!!” shouted the crystal mage.

“I may be a pebble but I am a pebble that can shatter diamonds !!!” yelled Asta as he charged towards Mars, being the fastest of the two despite his injuries.

Everything happened too fast for the rest of the group. With one swipe of his sword and the tip imbued with the antimagic flames, he broke the armor and hit Mars with all the strength he could muster which was enough to make his enemy unconscious. The antimagic helped because a little part of the flames went in the body of the crystal mage.

_ With that, he should be knocked out for a while. His mana will still flow in his body but slower than before meaning he doesn’t have his usual recovery time.  _ thought Asta while everyone looked at him with surprise because he did what the number one squad couldn’t do. Everyone except Roth and Lumina who were both smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

The whole group that watched the fight finally come back to reality and Klaus was the first one to move. He went towards Asta and Mars and restrained the crystal mage with a steel spell. Once done the two groups turned around and faced the giant door that separated from their goal: the treasure room. Roth couldn’t stop bouncing and moving, excited because he could sense the sword he was after. Asta was starting to have a headache, Lumina too couldn’t keep her energy for herself.

“Can he stop ?” asked Klaus

“No.” replied Asta and Roth at the same time.

“So Berserker… How should we operate with those doors ?” asked Roth when Luck posed a hand on the doors to feel them and see if they have defense.

“Asta, use your sword to cut it.”

“Cut the door ? This is impossible especially for a commoner like you.” reacted Klaus.

Klaus' objection was proved to be wrong as Asta did two slash with his sword to do an opening in the doors that could permit them to go in the room. At first they were blinded by a golden light but as their eyes adapted themselves to the new light, they realized the gold and all the treasure were the reason they were blinded. Asta was ready to run in the room but Roth was so excited that he punched Asta in the face without doing it on purpose.

“We are here ! I can’t believe it ! Don’t worry I’ll find you daddy Roth promise he will take care of you once you are with him !” exclaimed the devil before to fly all around the room and search for the sword.

_Fuck you Roth ! If there is one person here who deserves to be reunited with the Demon Dweller Sword, it’s me ! Asta, let’s go to the treasure room ! I want to be the first one to have her hands on the sword !_ yelled Lumina _Don’t worry baby, mommy Lumina is coming and she will take you home !_

_Daddy Roth ?_ thought the humans and Asta may have added a mommy Lumina in his thoughts before to follow the example of the devil and start touching everything: Asta found a communicator, Mimosa took a red cape and Noelle touched a bubble. The excitement and the ignorance of the youngest annoyed Klaus.

“Stop touching everything ! Those relics are treasures older than us ! Have a little respect !”

“No need to be that serious, four eyes. Our mission is to find the old relics, right ? Then how can we be sure which relics are the ones we are searching for and must bring back to our kingdom if we don’t inspect them ?” replied Asta

“How dare you… No wait, actually your logic is good.” admitted the senior member of the Golden Dawn trio.

“Besides, I don’t think any of us is qualified enough to tell which artefacts can be useful for the kingdom.” continued the antimagic user.

“Except for Roth.” recalled Luck.

“Yeah but right now…” sighed Asta and the rest followed his look to see the spirit, searching, the object he wanted like a crazy.

_We can’t count on him !_ they all thought

“I won’t give up until I find you ! I can tell you’re near us but I can’t localise you !” shouted the spirit. “Hey kid ! Bring your ass over there and help me find it !”

“Do you, at least, know what you’re looking for ?” asked Asta. He already knows they are looking for a second antimagic sword thanks to Lumina but the others don’t. He has to fake his ignorance and surprise to not make things suspicious. The devil and the grimoire’s consciousness understood what he did and decided to play along with his plan.

“We’re looking for a sword.”

“This one ?” Asta grabbed a sword near him which was covered in jewels and gold and showed it to the flying creature. If he has to play then he should at least have fun and annoy Roth as much as he wants.

“Do you really think it would be that easy !?”

“Why don’t you give me more details ?” replied the teenager, who launched away the sword he was holding causing a mini heart attack to Klaus in the process because he couldn’t believe how Asta wasn’t careful with something precious.

“It’s a rusty sword like the one you already have in your possession.”

The duo felt that the rest of the little team understood what Roth was talking about and Asta decided he should be excited too like the first time Lumina affirmed it was one of her swords.

“You don’t mean…”

“Yep.” confirmed Roth before the human and the devil said it together

“ **It’s a second antimagic sword !”**

As soon as they said that, they both ran away from their teammates so they could finally have some peace and talked about serious things despite Nero’s presence. Secre was still on Asta’s hair but she was wondering how they could have known for the Demon Dweller Sword. She didn’t understand how the consciousness of Licht’s grimoire worked. Was she always awake or could she only talk when she had her memories back and when there’s an item that belongs to her or her ex-user ?

“Bakasta, wait ! We shouldn’t… Too late.” sighed Noelle

“We should let them do their research.” insisted Mimosa “While they are looking for their new antimagic weapon, we should search for other important relics. Whatever we found, we will still come back with one precious thing that one magic knight can use freely.” she explained and Klaus nodded even though he wasn’t happy to separate their groups once again. Last time, things could have ended pretty bad for them if Asta wasn’t there and had trained his body for numerous years.

“I guess they can take care of themselves…” he whispered

As the three of them were talking, Yuno wandered in the room by himself and found an old scroll surrounded by wind. His curiosity picked, the tall teenager went towards the scroll, grabbed it and opened it to see what was inside. On the paper, a language he didn’t know was written.

_Maybe Roth could help me translate it once he found the sword. If he understands that language._

Suddenly, his grimoire shine and its usual green aura enveloped it like he was using it, the same thing happened with the scroll. After he waited, the language he saw earlier had disappeared from the old paper. Knowing things didn’t happen for a reason thanks to Roth, he checked his four leaf grimoire and saw that a new page appeared with the same language that was in the scroll. What he couldn’t understand though is why the two objects have reacted ?

“Yuno, what happened ?” asked Klaus who had noticed the glow coming from Yuno’s direction and went to check if his junior was okay.

“I found this scroll and a few seconds later, what was written in it went in my grimoire.”

“What is the meaning of this ? A new spell ?”

“Who knows…”

“I suggest you to putting it back in his place before weird things happen again.” said the steel mage and Yuno followed his advice

Once the black haired boy did what he asked, Klaus decided to inspect closer Mars’ grimoire and notice it was fixed and that the two covers were different. Like there was two grimoires in one…

_That grimoire is strange... I’m saying this but our generation isn’t better in terms of strange and unexpected grimoires… A four leaf grimoire and an old, worned off grimoire with the power of antimagic, both in the hands of commoners._

As he looked at their enemy grimoire, said magical object shined and flew away from Klaus’ hands, to his surprise. No one understood what was happening until Luck noticed a familiar, hostile mana coming back and heading straight for them.

“Everyone, run away !” he warned but it was too late. Marc was awake and his spells were attacking the mages from Clover.

Yuno, Luck and Klaus avoided the crystals coming from the ground but none of them saw others crystals coming for them and they were now trapped and bound to the ground. The only thing Klaus could do was trying to understand how their enemy stood up so easily after the beating he received from Asta. Klaus was the first one to have the answer as he saw flames coming from Mars.

_No way… A flame recovering magic !? A mage can only have one magical affinity ! The antimagic boy already breaks one law of this world because he is manaless. Due to his condition, it might be possible for him to wield two attributes ! But for normal people, it’s impossible. However this guy can attack and heal ! Unless… Is this the result of Diamond’s experiments ?_

Klaus watched, bewildered and trying to understand how it is possible. But his attention went to Noelle when he saw her preparing an attack with her water magic. If she can do it then they have a chance to finish Mars.

“I’m going to extinguish those flames.”

Mars saw it and reacted fast. He attacked the water princess which left the girl seriously injured. Blood was coming from her chest abundantly, she could die if no one stepped up. Mimosa joined her cousin’s side, kneeled and worked on healing the silver haired girl with her Plant Recovering Magic: Princess Healing Flower Robe. The mage from diamond approached a little, repeating a sentence and Mimosa could hear it.

“Only the strongest survive, the weak die.” he said before attacking the two princess with the giant crystal arm of his big armor.

To everyone's surprise, a dome of dark flames erupted from the ground, protecting the girls but it didn’t stop there. The arm of the armor was in flames and started to be reduced into ashes as the dark flames wanted to consume the entire armor. Mars had no other choice but to cut the arm so the offensive flames didn't burn him alive with the arm and created another arm as the original became nothing.

“And I said I really hated that shitty rule !” shouted Roth who was in the air, his wings flapping to maintain him.

“Roth !” exclaimed everyone when they saw him then Klaus noticed something else.

“That book… This is the boy’s grimoire !”

“Flash news asshole: the grimoire belongs to me and Asta.”

* * *

  
  


A few minutes earlier

With Asta, Roth, Lumina and Nero

  
  


The duo of human and devil was searching for the sword among the other treasures and gold. Lumina was starting to panic and become more and more anxious as time flew and didn’t find anything on the demon dweller sword. Asta even suggested to dive in the big mountains of gold in case something was hiding the exact position of the future second antimagic sword, Roth only sighed as his protege did that but he guessed he wasn’t wrong. When the boy showed his head again and shook it, the devil knew the sword wasn’t there then the anti bird that followed them pecked Asta’s head.

“Nero, why are you so mean ?” whined Asta

“Nothing suspicious in the gold… Damn, where could it be ? I can still sense its presence.”

_Maybe the problem is there… What if someone took the sword before we came but because it was taken not long ago, the dweller sword still left a presence ?”_

“Don’t say that Lumina !!! We will find it, I promise you and because it is your sword we will take it back. Besides, Roth is kinda connected to you and the grimoire meaning he is also connected to the sword. If we follow that logic then maybe the sword already gained antimagic properties.”

“That’s just a theory though. We won’t know until we find the dweller sword.” reminded Roth to Lumina’s discomfort.

Secre tried to understand their reasoning but she couldn’t. She was asleep for 500 years and she is now a bird, she is not human anymore. But she knows something they don’t know: the demon dweller sword is still in the dungeon, she knows where it is and it was time that Asta got his hands on it. Instead of pecking him, she pulled Asta by the one strand of hair that always stood up, no matter what Asta did to correct it and the boy yelled in pain which pissed off Roth.

“What the hell is wrong with you, bird ? I thought you appreciated the kid’s hair ! And what do you want to… show us...”

Roth stopped talking when he saw a golden symbol similar to a sun on a wall after he followed Nero. At the same time, Lumina and Roth closed their eyes to focus and see if they could perceive something familiar to antimagic or to the demon slayer sword. To their greatest pleasure it was and they were both ready to announce the news to the teenager but at the last minute, they felt something they wouldn’t have felt again: the mage they defeated earlier was wide awake and his mana came back.

_How did he recover so fast ?_ thought Roth

“What’s wrong ?” asked Asta

“The guy from Diamond, the one you knocked out… He is already back on his feets.”

“What !? But I covered the tip of my sword with the antimagic flames so it could gain us time to find the relics and get the fuck out of this dungeon ! We need to go back, the others might be in danger, they couldn’t do anything against him until we arrived.”

“I know that. But the thing is he probably knows how our powers work. You trained your body so you could use the slayer sword without being restrained by his weight. However it’s still a heavy weapon and what’s heavy slows down someone even if you develop your muscles for years. You were maybe faster but you are injured which put some strain on your body, add that to the weight of the sword and your opponent could be faster than you now. Or maybe he has a spell that can see you despite your inhuman speed.” explained the spirit

“So what do you suggest ?” asked calmly Asta. He knew if he messed up this, it could end badly for everyone including himself.

“I’ll be the one to fight him, to hold him off while you find a way with Lumina to get through the damn wall with the sun symbol. The sword is behind. Once you have your hands on it…”

“I will join you and we will kick his ass !” finished the silver ash haired boy.

“The bird I don’t trust you at 100 percent but something tells me you knew the demon dweller sword was in the dungeon this whole time. You better guide the kid and help him while I do my part of the job because of the situation the psychopath from Diamond created ! Understood ?” 

Nero did a military salute with their wing to show they got it. Roth nodded, to Secre’s relief. Before he could fly away and save the rest of the group, Asta gave him the grimoire which was opened because he took the demon slayer sword.

“I know you said Lumina should stay with me but considering you’re about to fight that guy, it’s better if you have the best chances on your side until I come. You will need to use what you can.”

“Thanks Asta. You better hurry up.” smiled Roth

“I’ll try.” replied the boy with a smile of his own.

_You said that Asta should hurry up but don’t you think we should hurry up too before anyone dies ?_ pointed out Lumina

_Smartass girl…_

The spirit flapped his wings, grimoire flying at his side before they both went towards where the rest were. As he approached the place, he sensed Noelle attempting to attack but a second later, mana was escaping from her body meaning one thing.

_Personally, I don’t care if she dies, that would make one Silva and one mortal danger to be down and take out but knowing the kid… He’ll probably react and knock some sense in me or attack his opponent without thinking which would be stupid but since I’m talking about him, he can do that… This idiot will be the death of me but I signed for that and I know he will help me when it would be time. However I expect him to help me but not in the way I was waiting for… In the end, it’s totally worth it._

After that, he felt Mimosa’s mana acting up, using a powerful healing spell on Noelle which means it will catch the attention of Mars but also that the girl is defenseless. With this thought in mind, he hurry up, turn the pages of the grimoire until he reached the spell he wanted.

_Ready Lumina ?_

_Yes !_

_Anti magic flames: Garden of the Underworld._

Once back and near the human mages, he saw that his spell worked but also he arrived at the perfect time or else two royal blood would have been lost forever. He also heard the guy repeating like a chant the sentence he doesn’t like.

“And I said I really hate this shitty rule !”

“Roth !”

“This is… the boy’s grimoire.” The spirit rolled his eyes as Four Eyes did that comment

_How nobles and royalties… No let me reformulate that… HOW the freaking fuck humans became so ignorant ?_ he thought before to reply to Klaus “Flash news asshole: the grimoire belongs to me and Asta !!”

“As-asshole !?” stuttered Klaus “How a spirit can use such language ?”

“Why am I not surprised to see the guy who did nothing but whine and complain during the whole mission and who still has a large amount of mana being trapped by the enemy’s magic ?”

Klaus did not reply to Roth’s statement, probably because he knew it was true. Knowing the noble with glasses will not open his mouth again, Roth could finally focus and analyze the situation so he can choose the best course of action that will hold the crystal mage off as long as he can.

_Flower Princess is busy to heal Princess Tsun-tsun, my idiot plus the bird are trying to find a way to get through the wall so they can find the dweller sword and even though they could help me at distance, Windy Boy and Berserker are actually tired by the previous fight. Well, Luck could still be good but Yuno… As for Four Eyes, he will probably be more busy thinking than helping me. Damn, it will be harder than I thought but..._

“I won’t let you do whatever you want ! If you want to kill the princess then you have to go through me first !” exclaimed Roth, surprising everyone.

“Are we really going to see a spirit fight by himself ?” asked Luck with stars in his eyes. For him, this was the best thing that happened today, he was excited like he never was. and the answer of the flying creature only increases this feeling.

“Indeed. But remember this, Luck: what I am going to show is only a small fraction of my power, I didn’t reach my full power and potential. I can only reach it if Asta is with me, that we grow together, fight together. In other words, our true potential will only be revealed if we are together.” he explained. _But we can do that only if you are with us, Lumina._

_Really ?_

_Yes. I am sure that we will only acquire some spells because you are with us._

_Don’t sell yourself short, Roth. You… No,_ **_we_ ** _won’t be here if we didn’t train together._ Roth had a small smile as Lumina said that. 

_Even a spirit can evolve ? But it would be a great mistake or even a sin to let a sacred spirit do our job. If only I could grab my grimoire…_ gritted Klaus

_Roth, what are you planning to do ?_ asked himself Yuno

“Disappear, spirit.”

Mars created multiple crystal axes and sent them at full speed to Roth but the spirit countered them easily with his claws imbued with antimagic. He even dodged some of them however he heard them come back and he flew all around the room to evade them but he soon realized the axes were following him. The spirit came with a risky plan: he approached Mars’ giant armor as close as he can to the ground and to the mage from Diamond and at the last second, he went higher in one straight line so that the axes don’t follow him anymore but also to injure his opponent. His plan worked but he saw the wounds disappear or to be more exact, Mars was healed by the flames that were around him.

“Two attributes with one role: Crystal magic so you can attack and possibly defend yourselves and your allies in and flame magic that can heal you instantly and immediately. Not bad but it is evident to arrive at such result, someone must have done heavy modification in your body so you can resist the weight of dual affinity.” understood Roth as he was thinking to counter it. _Tsun-Tsun can’t fight anymore meaning antimagic is the only real way to defeat him. The biggest problem here would be his flame recovery magic. If I want to block it, I must go at 100 percent of my actual abilities and even beyond that. Lumina, I need you to lend me a hand there or else-_

_Understood !_ exclaimed the fifth leaf grimoire

Roth flared up his antimagic at his maximum level and he felt Lumina boosting his powers by using her own magic and converting it to antimagic so the spirit can have better chances to finish this fight. Roth was actually surprised to see that he gained back more power than he thought.

“I thought I was weaker than that but I underestimate myself. But I guess with someone like the kid as the host of my powers, I became stronger than I expected.”

They thought it would never happen but the mages from Clover could actually feel antimagic and they were either in awe or terrified of this power coming from the spirit.

“So this is antimagic !? It’s beyond everything I ever imagined and powerful… Very powerful. I can’t believe this source of power will belong to a commoner when he will reach his full potential.” commented Klaus

“What is this ominous presence ?” asked Mimosa, still healing Noelle. She couldn’t see what was happening because of this dome but she could still hear and feel what’s happening outside.

“Right here, right now, I’m going to surpass my limits ! Antimagic, flames creation: Spear of Leviathan !”

A giant spear made of the dark flames was created, leaving everyone with bewilderment and surprise written on their face. Then they heard the spirit screamed while launching the spear towards Mars. He was only sure of one thing: his weapon hit the armor but he wasn’t sure if he managed to injure Mars. Since he didn’t know he stayed on his guard and created a small sword of flame.

Since he spent a lot of energy for his huge spell, his senses weren’t good, something Luck noticed thanks to his mana but also by seeing how Roth’s wings were but he also saw the state of the protective dome created by the unknown devil earlier: the roof of the barrier disappeared but a part was still there, protecting Mimosa and Noelle.

“Roth, it’s coming towards you at full speed !” warned the lightning mage and the spirit pulled himself together with his remaining strength and managed to block a few axes but some of them wounded him.

“This time, I will destroy you peeble.” said Mars, rage written on his face. His flames were working on healing him because he took severe damage and burns were forming on his body. The half of the armor was destroyed but he re-created the destroyed half.

“You are a persistent one, are you ?” smirked Roth before to glare at his enemy “Let’s see which one of us will stand victorious !” 

Lumina noticed that Roth was completely numbed to the pain and if she was honest, it scared her a little but she held these feelings back. She could only pray for one thing as Roth seems to go back for another round of the fight.

_Asta, hurry up… I am not sure Roth could hold him longer._

  
  


* * *

On Asta’s side

_I have a bad feeling about our plan…. No negative thoughts, Asta. You must believe in Roth, he can do this._ thought the boy while cutting the wall so he could go in the secret room, find the sword, take it and return to his friend's side.

He walked in the room and noticed there wasn’t any source of light coming from the room except for the hole he created in the wall. He sighed, knowing his own flames won’t help him to see the room better. Fortunately for him, Nero was with him and knew where the sword was which wasn’t that far. The flap of wings caught Asta’s attention and he looked to where Nero landed which was on the sword. The room may be dark but he could notice the similitude between the slayer and the dweller sword.

“The demon dweller sword…”

The antimagic user approached the sword and he took it by the handle. To his surprise, he sensed the same power coming from his new sword, the dweller sword already having the properties of antimagic. Asta didn’t waste more time and started to run so he could come back to his friends, the two swords in his hands and Nero just behind him.

As he took the same way, he realized he wasn’t as far as he thought from the battlefield, making him accelerate his pace so he could join Roth and end this fight. Once he was there but still a little behind, he stopped in his tracks to see how things went since Mars woke up. Yuno, Luck and Klaus had the lower part of their body trapped in crystals, they couldn’t grab their grimoires. Mimosa was healing Noelle and they were half protected by antimagic flames but they completely disappeared revealing Noelle’s injury. But Asta didn’t know where Roth was and he was worried. Using their mental link to communicate with Lumina wasn’t a solution, it only would disturb Roth from the fight. Just as he thought that, he saw a tiny jet of dark flames being sent towards Mars which only scratched him.

“Useless. Now, prepare to die, weaklings.”

Mars used the same attack and was aiming for Mimosa and Noelle but something blocked the weapons. Asta would recognize everywhere the shape of his spirit but he wasn’t ready to see Roth in a horrible state, that was the first time he saw his first friend like this. Despite the injuries and the tiredness, the human could feel from there how determined the devil was.

“Are you deaf, dumbass ? If you want to kill those two royalties… then you have to go through me.” said an exhausted Roth.

“Then be the first one to fall.”

The crystal mage was so sure he would kill Roth this time that he decided to make crystals appear from the ground. But something destroyed the crystal magic, something that was launched with an incredible physical strength. The three mages who were prisoned in Mars magic turned their heads to see the object and saw Asta's big sword, the slayer sword if they remember well.

“Fucking hell kid… You took your time…” said Roth

“It wasn’t that long, idiot.” replied Asta. He took off his Black Bulls cape or at least what remains and used it as a bandage for Roth’s injuries. “We really need to ask Vanessa nee-san to make your own magic knights robe.”

“I won’t mind at all. I am also counting on our miss Cooking to give us pastries once this mission is over and we kicked this bastard ass.” added Roth as him and Asta looked at Mars and ready to face him one last time. “As you can see, he has a healing flame attribute which would be our biggest problem.

“He has too dual affinity…” muttered Asta “Then I guess I don’t have a reason to hold back anymore. He is a real danger to everyone. Roth, I know you already gave me your answer to this question but…” the boy looked to his spirit before to ask seriously “Can you lend me your power ?”

“And my answer is still the same, my power, antimagic, will always be yours and I will never leave you.”

_Same thing for me !_ added Lumina

“Thank you.” replied Asta as he closed his eyes and Roth closed his too.

Being the one with the highest mana detection, Luck could only watch with fascination as the antimagic from Asta and Roth make almost one but still enough so he can feel only one aura from the duo. He supposed this only worked because the human and the spirit knew each other for fifteen years and those years let them have time to make their bond stronger. Unbeknownst to Luck, Lumina was the one to connect the two antimagic of her friends so Asta can use a special form but apparently not the one Roth wanted to reach with his human host. The dark flames used by Roth covered Asta’s arms and a huge flame sword appeared in his left hand. The dweller sword was also covered in flames but the most unique feature was that Asta’s eyes were glowing and red dots could be seen in his green eyes but only if you were close to him and squinted very hard to perceive it.

_Yuno, you may have taken a step ahead from me by joining the Golden Dawn, the most prestigious squad but with this power, I am catching you._

“Antimagic, dual affinity form: Released, Twin Swords of Hellfire !!!” exclaimed Asta, Roth and Lumina at the same time.

“Dual affinity… We are actually seeing it in action !” whispered Mimosa, amazed by the power the duo is using.

“WOOOOOOOWWWW !!! THAT SOUNDS PRETTY COOL !!!! I WANT TO FIGHT THEM EVEN MORE !!!!” yelled Luck, stars in his eyes and lightning crackling around his body.

“The way they mixed the two affinities is incredible ! I had never seen this before. From what I’ve seen, deduced and understood, he can’t use his flame and sword attribute at the same time unless he is using this form. But to find a solution to use their two attributes means they must have trained very hard even if they can only use it for a short amount of time. I understand better why Captain Vangeance and the others have raised their hands for him.” said Klaus.

_Well done, Asta. But I won’t let you go that far and take the seat of Wizard King._ thought Yuno as he smiled seeing his rival taking things to a new level and being serious.

_This is the first time I’m using it outside of training and I don’t even master it completely. I wish I had more time to perfect it but this guy is very dangerous ! He could have annihilated Yuno’s group if I didn’t intervene in time, he has dual affinity and manages to recover faster than I thought even with antimagic in his system._

Asta suddenly disappears but those who knew him better knows he was in fact running towards Mars but they must admit they were surprised: they were sure the boy was faster than before but after a few seconds and some thinking they supposed it happened because of his dual affinity form. They also thought about the weight of the swords and how the antimagic user didn’t have his slayer sword in his hands which must make him faster than usual. 

Mars comes to a similar conclusion, raising several crystal weapons before sending them where Asta is. In mere seconds, the weapons were destroyed and slashed. The mage from Diamond decided to hit the ground with the fist of his crystal armor so it caused a slight tremble and destabilized Asta but the boy jumped forward, slashed the two arms of the crystal armor before to use them as a platform and leaped so he can pass over Mars and injured him on the shoulder to see how efficient his form was on his opponent. 

The crystal mage understood what he was going to do and created an axe to stop Asta but the flames covering his arms weren’t there for decor. With only a thought, the flames on his arms formed a thick shield and burned the axe to ashes as the weapon fell. The boy with silver ash hair saw a small opening as the shield disappeared and seized it fast. He did two slash to injure the enemy on the shoulders before to be back on the ground behind the armor but he didn’t stay that long and before Mars knew it as he wanted to look behind Asta returned to the place he was coming when he launched his offensive so he could protect Mimosa and Noelle but also to see the damage he did, away from his opponent and establish his next move. 

To his great joy, it worked. The healing flames couldn’t close the wounds on the shoulders because of the antimagic that was stronger than mana. And since the wounds were made by a weapon that wields a higher percentage of antimagic than usual, the damage was heavy and the wounds would take time to disappear. If they can.

“We need to keep up like this. This time I’m coming with you, I need to finish my show.”

“Yeah.”

“Then what are you waiting for, you idiots ? The end of the world ?” asked a weak feminin voice.

“Noelle !!! You’re awake ! Are you okay ?” replied Asta as he turned around to see his teammate.

“You are the only commoner and stupid spirit that I, a royalty, has acknowledged. So stop messing around with your awesome power, fabulous dual affinity and beat this guy… Asta and Roth.” revealed the water mage.

Noelle’s words struck Asta to his very core but it gave him more confidence and one more reason to defeat the crystal mage. Lumina resonated with Asta’s heart and Noelle’s word, allowing her to awaken an ancient ability of the demon dweller sword. The stars’ design on the sword abruptly shined, turning into a bright blue color before to take a darker tone that reminded a little of the antimagic flames. Then the flames disappeared so the same blue aura appeared around the sword.

_Is this the power of this sword ?_ thought Asta

_Yes, this is one of it’s abilities. When the wielder of this sword has a strong connection with the soul of someone, this person can temporarily use the attribute of the other person's soul. But the trust must be mutual which what happened. You easily trust your teammates but it is not the case for everyone else. Noelle admitted she trusted you to take down that guy and her words give me strength and I know you don’t want to disappoint her and I know you need all the strength and power you can gather._ explained Lumina

_Thank you._ said Asta as Roth was grinning.

_Among all the mages here, I didn’t expect Noelle to be the first person to establish a strong connection with the kid and awaken the true power of this sword. But Tsun-Tsun is royalty and she is the first one among these people to recognize Asta’s strength…_ “Go Asta, kick the ass of this asshole coming from Diamond just like his majesty said !” yelled the spirit

“Count on me ! I will not disappoint the princess by dealing with him in no time !”

“Move ! Those weaklings must die !”

“Like hell I’ll let you do that ! Just like Roth said earlier, you have to go through me !” he shouted while Mars was walking towards him, creating awes and blades made of crystals, launching them hoping to kill the bug in front of him.

Asta evaded, dodged and destroyed some of them easily. After that he didn’t let Mars go further in his path of destruction: he did one swipe with his two swords, sending two slashes: one of antimagic flames and one of water that seemed to have acquired antimagic properties, something that Roth noted. With these two attacks at distance, Asta destroyed the weapons that Mars was creating but it also broke his enemy’s guard. The healing flames disappeared when the antimagic water’s slash took down Mars, putting an end to this fight once and for all.

 _What happened ? He doesn’t have magical power, he said it himself ! Yet this water attack seems to have magic properties!? How is this possible ?_ Klaus was surprised and he didn’t know how it could explain that water slash.

_A water magic attack ! He borrowed Noelle’s magic !?_ understood Luck even if he was sceptical.

The blue aura of Asta’s new sword disappeared, something the antimagic boy didn’t notice because he was focused on his victory. Roth heard the harsh breathing of Asta and he was worried until he spat blood and felt a huge pain on his stomach. This pain set alarms in his mind and he looked to his protege.

His eyes widened when he saw that one of the crystal weapons pierced Asta’s stomach but he really understood how bad the situation was when the dual affinity form vanished in the air and that the kid spit blood too before falling on the cold ground, eyes closed.

_We… Missed one…_ he thought before he fell too on the ground and unconscious under the gaze of amber, golden eyes and without hearing Noelle screaming their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that the chapter is finished I have a few things to say. As you know, school can be a huge pain and in January I will have exams/mid terms (I don't know what is the exact word...) and I need to prepare for this exam. Maybe I could put only one chapter in two weeks, maybe nothing will change because I also have a huge need to be fine. So we'll see.
> 
> Also this fic will be soon in a sort of mini hiatus until I wrote the next chapters on paper or planning how I put some elements for the next arcs, I know what I want to put but I need to organize these thoughts before it becomes a huge chaos, if it's not already the case. Expect the hiatus to happen when the attack on the capital arc will be over on this fic.
> 
> I don't know if this counts as bad or good news but in every case, I demand you to be patient. Thank you to have read this note and see you next time for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final of the dungeon arc !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you are not dreaming.... THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT !!!! But I remind you that there are still less than five chapters before this fic goes on temporary hiatus so I can organize the next event which will probably go to the end of the Elves saga... Or maybe the end of this fic... I don't know... TOO MUCH IDEAS I HAVE TO ORGANIZE AND NOW THAT SPADE ARC BEGUN IN THE ANIME....
> 
> Too much things...
> 
> Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

The world slow down for Yuno who couldn’t and didn’t want to believe what was happening and what he was seeing: Asta and Roth fell, his foster brother’s blood splashing the ground as his rival was laying on the ground and unconscious because he and Roth didn’t see one of the crystal weapons and now, they were paying the price. Yuno could at least understand why Asta didn’t stand up but what about the spirit ?

The wind mage was going to shout something at Roth, hoping he would get up and could do something to heal Asta but he stopped because of the scene he was looking at. The spirit’s wings were starting to vanish in thin air and the body seems to slowly, very slowly disintegrate. This is when the reality of the situation hit Yuno: his rival, his brother, the one who protected him when they were younger and his flying friend could die if no one did anything. Not only would they lose Asta, the only mage to use antimagic but also Roth, the antimagic spirit. 

Thankfully, he can count on reliable allies that could do something, not like him who was trapped in the crystal. Weren’t those things supposed to disappear since the mage was K.O. ?

“Asta !” he heard from Noelle who distracted him from his thoughts “Mimosa, I’m fine now ! Your top priority is to save Asta’s life. He needs it more than me !” ordered the Silva girl.

“Right.”

The raven haired boy saw Mimosa running towards Asta and kneeled beside him so she could use her healing spells. As his teammate utilized his mana on the silver haired boy, Yuno noticed how Roth’s wings stopped disappearing, same thing for the body. In fact, healing Asta had the effect of reforming Roth’s body, slowly but surely.

_ Thank you, God _ prayed internally Yuno.

“Come on Asta, get up ! I may only know you because of this mission but I can already tell you are too stubborn to die.” shouted Klaus.

“Oh no, you are not going to die there ! I need to fight you and your spirit so I can be the one to kill you !” added Luck, yelling.

_ Did you hear that, Asta, Roth ? You are not alone and you mustn’t die ! _ thought Mimosa as she realized too how bad the situation was for the duo.

“I am… better alone because…. my magic is incredible. Those who don’t have any power… are weak and the weaklings… must perish.” said a voice that sent shivers to the Clover mages. They thought the fight was over !

“He can… still stand up ?” said the senpais of each trio. 

The three boys who were trapped in the crystals understood why the spell didn’t disappear however they saw how badly their opponent was injured. Asta did a good job, Mars was bleeding from the shoulders but also from the torso, his breaths were short and he had difficulties walking.

“It’s impossible for…. vermins like the two of you… to beat me !” 

To everyone’s surprise, Mars had enough strength to create another giant crystal sword even if it wasn’t perfect and fully formed but enough to mortally wound or instant kill anyone. And from what the magic knights heard, the mage from Diamond wanted to kill Asta and Roth. The sword was slowly and dangerously coming closer to Asta, Mimosa was busy healing the antimagic user but she couldn’t escape death if no one intervened.

“Asta !!!” panicked Yuno as he summoned his wind, trying to break himself from his crystal prison.

_ If only I had more time to free myself, I could save them ! Earlier, when Asta launched his demon slayer sword, it destroyed a part of the crystals and it made things easier for me then I was caught by the fight and Asta’s form. That was my mistake. If only I could grab my grimoire, I could do something !  _ thought Luck.

_ If any of us could have free ourselves from those bindings, we could have finished him off. What should we do now ?  _ asked Klaus.

“Die, pebbles !”

“Asta !!!” roared once again Yuno as his wind reacted to his high emotions  _ None of my spells will be fast enough to save them. But I can’t let you die. Even if there is a small chance, the smallest percent that could grant me a spell to save both of you then please, someone, anyone, give me the strength to save my brother and his best friend !!! _

The next second, Yuno saw that time was frozen around him and he was the only one who could move. The wind mage whipped his head to find the culprit until he saw something or rather someone near him. He was surprised, the person who froze time was a tiny girl and when he said tiny, she was the same size as Roth or even smaller than the black creature. She had blond hair and a green dress that reminded Yuno of the green glow emitted by his grimoire when he was using his wind magic.

Then the black haired boy heard someone crying coming from where Asta was. Worried, he looked and saw another girl kneeling next to Asta and she was burying her head in his neck. He couldn’t see what she looked like but this girl was at least human size and he didn’t know if she was a foe or an ally and if she was in fact the person who stopped time to have more time. And her cries were heartbreaking and Yuno knew with her next words that she was a person who cared for Asta even though he didn’t know where she came from.

_ “ _ Asta, please… Open your eyes ! Wake up ! I can’t live alone, I’m not strong enough to live through five centuries with the hell known as loneliness. Please, if… If the Gods or someone strong enough exist then please, save him and save Roth. I can’t, I can’t… We still have to do something important, you have to become Wizard King and you have to change this mad world…. Please, please, someone… DO SOMETHING !!!” 

Before he could ask anything, the tiny girl with a green dress yawned like she just woke up from a deep slumber and somehow, she answered to Yuno’s thoughts and to the other girl’s prayer by breathing out and her tiny breath became a huge spiral wind that destroyed the sword and knocked out the crystal mage once and for all.

Yuno had his eyes wide opened because that small girl managed to do what even Asta couldn’t and he was going to ask her how she did that but when the wind mage looked at where that powerful girl was, she wasn’t there anymore. The girl he saw next to Asta also disappeared. Time also came back to normal and no one understood or could explain why the crystal mage of Diamond kingdom was blown away. Luck and Klaus were finally freed from their prison of crystal and could move. Klaus checked on him and asked him how he did that.

“I don’t know… I’m not even sure it was me.”

“Then why is your grimoire opened to the new page you acquired earlier ?”

“What ?” asked Yuno and he looked to his four leaf grimoire to see that his senpai was right. His grimoire was opened to the page with the unknown language he found on the scroll.  _ What the hell was that ? Was it my imagination or everything that happened was real ? _

However he didn’t have time to think longer about what happened, the dungeon was collapsing and if they didn’t hurry then they would all die, crushed by the dungeons. Yuno used his Wind Creation magic: Heavenly Wind Ark to transport everyone, Luck was the one to take Asta and Roth and put them on the wind spell so Mimosa could continue to heal the silver haired boy.

“Take care of him.” said Yuno to Mimosa before he focused on their escape but a small voice he knew spoke.

“Wait… We need to save him…”

“Asta-san ! Do not speak, it could worsen your situation.” said the healer mage.

“Are you crazy !? That guy could have killed you !” shouted Noelle and Klaus nodded behind her.

“Our mission is to find magical artefact, not to kill our enemies…” recalled Asta before he fell unconscious again because of his injuries.

Yuno was hesitating to follow Asta’s logic but before he could take a decision, a huge piece of the dungeon fell on Mars, probably killing him and putting an end to Yuno’s internal fight. But it still didn’t help him, it was chaos and he didn’t know where to go. Thankfully, Luck was with him and the lightning mage from the Black Bulls was able to guide him to the exit while the dungeon was about to be fully destroyed.

After three minutes of keeping everyone alive and thanks to Klaus and Noelle that protected them, they finally reached the exit and were finally outside. Now they were settling down as Mimosa gave Asta the healing he needed and the boy woke up and they didn’t have to wait for too long which reassured the rest of the group.

“I have never seen someone recover so fast.” admitted Mimosa, smiling.

“This is the only good thing about him.” replied Yuno, half relieved and half worried but he hid it well.

“What was that, you handsome jerk ?” said Asta but not like he should have reacted, he was self conscious of the risks he would take if he acted like he used to and he didn’t want to re-open his wound. Something that Mimosa noticed.

“I was short in mana, I couldn’t heal you properly. After I recover, I will pass by your headquarters and finish to heal it. I also advise you to rest, it is important so you can be back on your two feet and fast.” 

“I see… Thank you for saving me and Roth.” said Asta, flashing one of his own smiles.

“I-It was nothing.” stuttered the plant mage before to hide behind her cousin.

Asta’s words made Yuno frown, he didn’t like what his foster brother was implying behind his smile and now he was sure: Asta and Roth were hiding something very important to him. But he couldn’t force them to say what was in their mind: last time, it was almost bad for him and this is a lesson he remembers. However he could still talk to them about the girl that was at Asta’s side and how time stopped around him when he wanted to save the duo. But that will wait until Asta has fully recovered.

“Asta, Yuno…” called Klaus and the two orphans looked at him.

“Klaus-senpai…”

“Are you okay, Four Eyes ?” asked Asta as he got up and put a hand on Yuno’s shoulder so he could stand up correctly. The wind mage let him do it, it was his way to repay Asta again but also to not worry Mimosa more than she already was. Asta also put Roth in his hair and Secre, despite the doubts she has about that devil, made sure that the devil doesn’t fall by keeping him close to her with one of the wings.

Then something happened that no one saw coming: Klaus hugged the two boys and gave them words that they didn’t expect to hear that soon.

“I am so sorry to have treated you badly because of your origins and social status ! You are both incredible and I am happy to have you in the great order of the Magic Knights but also proud to call you my comrades ! It is clear that without you, all of us would be dead !” admitted the noble of the Golden Dawn and while the two boys were happy, they still had a problem.

“Senpai, you are choking me.” said the wind mage

“And you are hurting me !” yelled Asta, in pain. He may be strong and be able to resist a lot of things but even someone like him has pain tolerance. Besides the steel mage was making contact with his old injury on his arm which is not good. This is probably his most sensitive part of the body and today, he had shorts called with it which could have reopened the wound.

Asta is trying to avoid this particular scenario because he knows if he isn’t careful with it, he is going to have the yelling of the century by Roth once he would wake up, he would have to go in surgery or need medical attention ASAP (blood, too much blood and pain reminded his head). But Klaus seems to not have realized that he was hurting Asta on the arm but he still apologized for hugging him while his wounds from the fight were still fresh. However it didn’t stop a simple crazy and battle maniac lightning mage to be himself.

“Hey, Yuno, can we fight ?”

“No.”

“Okay ! Asta….” started Luck

“You can forget it !!!” shouted the boy with a headband.

“Are you crazy !? Bakasta needs to lay down for a while so he can recover properly !” yelled Noelle.

“Aaw… But I really wanted to fight him and Roth in this special and strong form they used earlier.” whined the lightning mage.

“Uh, it was that impressive ?” asked Asta and everyone nodded even Yuno “But it was only an incomplete form I could only use because the bond I have with Roth is strong, nothing else.”

“In-incomplete form ?” stuttered Mimosa.

“It’s even better ! It means you can still become stronger !”

“For once, I agree with him. I can’t wait to see how strong you will become in the future. However this can only happen if you recover before starting to train again. And for that we need to go back to our respective base.”

“Yeah and now that I realize it, this mission almost happened the whole day, we should go back before our captains and the rest of our squads worry too much.”

“Indeed. But at least, let me bring you back to the Black Bulls base. You are the ones that use most of their magic and get severely injured despite Mimosa’s healing. I didn’t do anything that could help you during the whole time so let me pay you back like this as a thank you to have protected us.”

“Does it mean you admit Roth was right ?” asked Noelle, a little proud of how the spirit managed to change the behavior of someone coming from the most prestigious squad of the kingdom. Maybe Roth and Asta could do the same thing with… No, it was a foolish dream.

“Yes but from now on, this is a new start for me. I will no longer judge people on rumors and wait to forge my own opinion.”

On these words, Klaus created a steel chariot to carry Asta, Noelle and Mimosa. Yuno took his broom and Luck decided to stay close to the ground in case Diamond soldiers would try to stop them. But he would still participate in the fight even if they were attacked by the air and even if Asta’s brother can hold them.

As they left the dungeon, they didn’t see Lotus with his men and Mars who was injured but still alive and awake.

“Lotus, what happened ?”

“Oh, so you do remember my name ! I’m honored but I’m not surprised, you seem to be like… before. As for what happened, you took a heavy beating, from what I think is, a new disciple of your old master. But I’ll tell you later, for now, we shall too focus on recovering so we can prepare our next course of action.”

And just like that, the mages from Diamond left, bringing back gold that should at least give prosperity to their kingdom for a while.

* * *

  
  


The Bulls were excited and a bit worried, they saw Luck coming back first and he told them that Golden Dawn members were bringing back Noelle and Asta because things went south once in the dungeon. To have Luck not injured is one thing but not seeing Asta or Noelle with the Cheery Berserker is another. Finral anxiety spiked and reached its greatest level, he knew something bad was going to happen but he ignored it when everyone assured him it was going to be fine. But it wasn’t and  **it’s not fine** when he sees in which condition his two juniors come back from their mission.

Noelle had her clothes ripped off and she has to cover her chest with her arms to not reveal too much to her squadmates. Under normal circumstances, Finral would have a nosebleed but not today and especially not after seeing in which state Asta came back: the antimagic user had too many wounds and blood could be seen on his head, arms and… stomach. And was that an unconscious Roth in his hair who is held and protected by Nero ? The spatial mage couldn’t continue to look at his juniors without doing anything.

The others, except Yami and Vanessa, were around Noelle and Asta, making them uncomfortable. Finral saw from the corner of his eyes that Vanessa was ready to step down and take away the princess. The witch looked at him and she noticed that Finral had probably the same look as her but for Asta and they nodded at each other. Besides Asta’s brother, Yuno and the guy with glasses were either irritated or mad at the Black Bulls for not seeing the situation and Kirsch's little sister seems to be shy or intimidated.

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH, YOU LITTLE RASCALS !!!” shouted Vanessa and thank god Finral knows her better than anyone else in the squad and had put his hands on his ears or he was sure he would have been deaf. Also, the rest of the squad realized that she used her angry big sister voice and it always worked when these idiots were even dumber than usual. “In case you didn’t notice, you are making our two newbies and one of our coworkers uncomfortable ! Asta needs to rest, he was fucking injured your morons, a goddamn spirit is unconscious and Noelle is trying to keep her dignity ! So if you could kindly back off and let actual people take care of these two, people who care for them such as me and Finral that would be nice ! If you have questions, keep them for later or ask Luck !”

The rest of the squad obeyed, Yami raised an eyebrow as he saw his members doing what Vanessa was asking but he didn’t say anything. In fact, he was proud, not only of Asta, Noelle, Roth and even Luck because they had surpassed their limits and their ki were showing how tired they were but also proud of Vanessa who knew where to step in before the other teammate went too far. However he was slightly worried for Finral, the spatial mage approached Asta and took him by the shoulder to bring him in the base but his body was trembling.

The captain remembered that the young man had some sort of bad feeling for his juniors, Yami hoped that Finral wasn’t blaming himself or that he should have listened to his guts. Or maybe that was the blood on Asta that caused this reaction. Finral talked a little with the shy girl of the Golden Dawn and Yami waited until the two “elder” siblings took their juniors to talk with the older member of the trio. Or rather ask something to Klaus.

“Say hello to the weird masked guy for me. And thanks to have brought back the little brat, the gremlin and our princess. Oh and the crazy fighter too.”

“It was nothing. They did all the job for us and they even protected us while we were utterly powerless.” Despite the weird nicknames, being a foreigner and a rough behavior, Klaus was talking to a captain and he showed him respect. After all, Yami was named captain at the same time as his own captain by the Wizard King which means a lot.

“Then it means that next time you’ll have to surpass your limits.” said Yami.

“Excuse me, I hope it won’t be too bold of me but I will come to your base later so I can continue to give Asta the healing he needs. I know there are much more competent healers in the kingdom but like Klaus-senpai said it, we were useless so I would like to be the one that heals Asta. If you agree with this...” asked timidly Mimosa but still with some sort of confidence.

“I see no problem with that. Ah, I won’t even need to leave the toilets to know the medical opinion of that old man Owen !” replied Yami before to laugh, surprising the Golden Dawn trio.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Vanessa and Finral decided both the same thing: Asta and Noelle needed a bath. However it was for different reasons. The mage that loved alcohol is sure that their princess needed to feel better and wipe out the blood that was still left on her body. Finral was more concerned about Asta’s wounds and the fact that they weren’t cleaned. Mimosa healed and closed some of them but there was still some left, the worst being the one on the stomach.

_ How could it happen ? How much blood did Asta lose ? Did he almost die ? Was there any- _

“Finral-senpai, are you okay ?”

The voice of the younger brought the spatial mage back to reality and the task he has in his hands. “I’m fine. I was thinking of the best way to clean your wounds.” lied Finral.

“You’re sure ? Because you have the look of someone who feels guilty.” pointed Asta.

“How do you know that ? Do you have personal experience with those kinds of things ?” Finral was trying to joke but the way that Asta stayed silent and shut off completely means he already did have experience with people feeling guilty or himself feeling guilty. Which made the whole situation awkward and worried Finral.

None of them spoke as Finral cleaned Asta’s wounds. Sometimes, Asta’s body tense when the older member was cleaning some wounds, sounds like the antimagic user underestimated the power of the Diamond mage he fought. The spatial mage found that Asta already had some scars, probably from his training because he needed to work hard to join the level of a magic knight and hoped to achieve his dreams one day. However there was a wound near the black thing Asta wears and that he didn’t take off.

Finral is not going to lie, sometimes he is an idiot and a little too much a pervert but he is not dense to the point he wouldn’t notice things. In fact, he notices things that a lot of people would ignore but those details are important. If Asta chooses to keep this around his arm, it means he is hiding something important and very close to him, his family at the church are probably the only ones to know what it means. So Finral is very careful when he’s about to clean the wound but he didn’t expect Asta to hiss like a cat, go away from him and hide in the water with a loud splash which alerted the girls on the other side.

“Finral, Asta, you’re okay ?” asked Noelle

“Yeah, we are fine. Asta just didn’t expect that one of his wounds would be that deep and that it would hurt like this when I tried to clean it.” It was a half truth and the spatial mage could see that Asta’s eyes were big like Finral had just guessed some super secret he wasn’t about to tell to anyone.

Finral sighed in relief when the girls didn’t have more questions for him and he turned to face Asta with the softest voice he could manage.

“Hey, Asta, buddy, it’s okay. I didn’t want to hurt you, I swear. I didn’t do it on purpose, you have to believe me. There’s just a little wound that might scar around… the sensitive part of your arm.” he said in a whisper so that only Asta could hear it.

“Are you sure about that ?” asked Asta and Finral nodded. And apparently, it worked because the younger came back slowly towards him and fuck… Finral swears on everything that’s holy that Asta looks like a cat who was scared or didn’t like the bath and the water he has been in and it was the cutest thing he has ever seen. Well, Baby Langris was still the cutest thing because it’s his little brother even though they have a rough relationship now but Asta is probably that close to take the number one spot of the cutest thing if someone asks the spatial mage’s opinion.

To not have a second incident, Finral went easier and softly than earlier, Asta still hissed like a cat but he managed to not run away this time even if there were a few close calls. Once he was done, Asta relaxed a lot more and tried to hide his right arm so that Finral doesn’t touch it anymore but he still gave his senpai a small smile which Finral replied with his own. He knows Asta doesn’t trust easily but Finral will try his best so that Asta doesn’t feel alone and maybe it could help him to reconnect with Langris one day.

  
  


* * *

_ One week later _

Yuno was frustrated and about a lot of things. Everytime Mimosa came back from the Black Bulls base and the black haired mage asked her if Asta could see someone, she always said the same thing: Asta was always asleep when she was visiting him and continued to heal him. Yuno believed her easily because it’s totally the kind of thing Asta does: he works harder one day then for many days he is asleep and no one can wake him. The best you can do is to watch him. Which is what the older brother of their vice captain is doing. He apparently moved out to Asta’s room and he is keeping an eye on the other.

If Asta wasn’t available then he hoped that Roth would be but it’s a big no too. Since Asta was asleep, Roth turned into a luminous ball and went into the grimoire, probably to recover. No one can approach the grimoire because the bird that was with Asta during the whole mission in the dungeon was keeping an eye on it, they (not he or she but they, the Black Bulls insisted on that point) were sitting on the book, waiting like Yuno that Asta woke up. So he couldn’t know what his brother and his spirit was hiding about the true nature of their bond or ask Roth if he knew the unknown language that went in his four leaf grimoire.

Yuno decided that he had to use normal means like anyone else which was frustrating because he knew, thanks to the spirit, that there’s a lot of knowledge that had been lost in time and humans never bothered to write it down. Or if they did, they were lying inside or the truth was coded or hidden in another book which was in a dangerous place or a forgotten place. As a magic knight, he is bound to find old relics and those kinds of stuff but the chance to fall on the exact things he needs is small, very small, the giant library of the Golden Dawn won’t change that.

So the wind mage decided it has to do it in the old and good way he has known since he declared Asta was his rival: training and training again until he mastered this new spell. However nothing is going according to his plans: the spell didn’t follow his wishes. Klaus assured him it would eventually come, he just needs to be patient. But each time his senpai was saying this, Yuno couldn’t stop thinking about how this spell was powerful and saved Mimosa and Asta’s life.

Now that he thinks about it, Klaus and Mimosa became closer to him since the dungeon, they were like a team and they were the only one to accept him completely as a member of the Golden Dawn. He was maybe slow but he was starting to see these two as friends, not family but it was still a step.

_ Baby step would have said Roth if he was here and seeing me….  _ thought Yuno as he tried again to master his spell under the eyes of Klaus and Mimosa, the first to correct his position and spar with the wind mage and the latter as a support and healer if they were going too far.

It was in this condition that they were found by someone that was searching for them.

“I see you are taking your duties as magic knights very seriously.”

“Captain Vangeance !” shouted Mimosa then she realized what she did “I apologize, I didn’t want to yell, you just surprised me.”

“No, I am the one to apologize. I should have announced my presence sooner.”

“Is there anything we can do for you ?” asked Klaus

“Yes. I receive a message from the headquarters of the magic knights. They would like to have your rapport on the mission that happened a week ago, the one with the dungeon.”

“The headquarters of the magic knights ?” wondered Yuno.

“It’s the place where all the captains of the Magic Knights have a reunion when they are called by the Wizard King. It also means this is the place where the orders are given and where which squad have a mission given to them. Of course, it must be approved by the Wizard King before to be sent to the squad. I only went there a few times.” explained Klaus.

“I see… I suppose the sooner we go there, the better it is for them.” declared Yuno and Klaus nodded before to point something at Yuno.

“You should take a shower. The headquarters are at the Royal capital so try to be a little presentable. I know you don’t care but it’s in case people are seeing us.”

Yuno didn’t waste time, went back to his room and as he took a shower like suggested his senpai, he couldn’t stop thinking he almost lost his rival and Roth, the duo spitting blood from their mouth at the same time, the little pool of blood, the wings vanishing… All of this was coming in his mind and was forming an image along with the one sentence he shouldn’t have heard...

_ Stop thinking about that !  _ he reprimanded himself.  _ Mimosa healed them, they are fine, they are okay, everything is fine ! And it’s been one week they are asleep because they both need to recuperate the blood they lost and their energy ! _

Once he finished, he dried himself, put his clothes on then his magic knights robe, taking his grimoire with him before to join his two teammates who were waiting for him.

  
  


* * *

To say Yuno was relieved when he heard the voice of Asta was an understatement and he wasn’t the only one. Klaus walked up to him, asking him if it was safe for him to be outside and if he was okay. The boy with silver ash hair gave a positive answer and even showed his scar like nothing had happened. He even thanked Mimosa again after he greeted her but the girl ran away.

“Did I do something bad ?”

“Maybe she was surprised to see how small your arms were.” suggested Yuno as Noelle check on her cousin to ask what’s wrong.

“Why did you just say, your handsome multi-talented jerk ?” shouted Asta.

“Nothing…” replied the black haired boy and he was looking around “Where’s Roth ? I don’t see him.”

“Oh, he is still in the grimoire, recovering. I didn’t see everything but he used a huge part of his power when he fought that guy. Just like captain Yami said, he surpassed his limits.”

“It’s still unforgivable, in my opinion.” stated Klaus. “We thought we won and we lowered our guard and it has to be a sacred spirit who has to pay for our mistakes while he fights alone to protect us.” continued the older man, somehow ashamed of this.

“Don’t worry about that, four eyes. Roth suggested that plan himself when he sensed that guy woke up and was coming for you. He knew what-...” Unfortunately Asta was interrupted by Noelle and Mimosa little screams like they were gushing over something. “Any idea why they are doing that ?” asked Asta who didn’t know the two princess were falling in love with him but Lumina noted that and will not hesitate to report it to Roth when the spirit will be back in the business. 

“ I don’t know but we shouldn’t waste time on this. We need to hurry even if we aren’t far from the headquarters… If I remember well.” replied Klaus.

“I thought you already came here, Klaus-senpai.” reminded Yuno.

“It was only a few times…” he admitted until his eyes landed on someone he recognized and kneeled down before him. Mimosa and Noelle recognized this person too and did the same thing that the steel mage. “If I knew you were personally here and would come to us, I would have wasted no time.”

The person Klaus was talking to had short blond hair, a blue star or asterisk was on his forehead and he had purple eyes. He was wearing a long red robe and a part of it was surrounded by white fur. He also had some medals on his clothes. The two boys of Hage didn’t know who it was but they were sure he was looking like someone Drouot described them, someone important. Asta looked at Yuno and his rival didn’t seem to do the step so the antimagic boy decided to ask the question they both have in mind.

“Hum, I’m sorry but… Who are you ?”

“You idiots !” yelled Klaus “You are in front of his majesty, Julius Novachrono, 28th and the actual Wizard King of Clover kingdom ! Show him more respect than that !”

The brothers were surprised to learn they had in front of the person they respected the most during their childhood, want to surpass as magic knights and have the title once they are strong enough. Once the initial shock disappeared which was fast, the two boys followed the example of their teammates and kneeled before Julius.

“Haha, no need to use such formalities and I was waiting for you and this report. But let’s not talk about it. We never know what could happen. Follow me.”

They did what they were asked and once in a tower, the mages took turns to explain what happened in the dungeon. The Wizard King became excited when he heard the part on how Asta used his dual-affinity form to beat the mage from Diamond that Klaus suspected to be the warrior the rumors were talking about. Julius would remember this info but for now, his focus was on Asta.

“Can you please show me this dual-affinity form ?”

“I would love to do it, sir but that would mean I have to wake up Roth and God knows how infuriated he would be to be woke up only to show his powers. It’s one of the things he hates the most. Besides he really needs to sleep, I didn’t see his fight but I know he gave everything until I came back.” explained Asta.

“I see… I’ll guess that would be for another time.” Julius said, a bit sad to not see something awesome.

“Wizard King…”

“Yes, Yuno-kun ?”

“In the dungeon, a new spell was written in my grimoire after I touched the scroll like we’ve said before. However I don’t understand the glyphs and I don’t know how to use it despite my intense training. Do you think you could translate it for me ?”

“I can try !” accepted enthusiastically the leader of the magic knights as he took Yuno’s grimoire.  _ Sylph, the wind spirit of the four elements… He is the one you chose in this new generation.  _ thought Julius “All I can say is this spell will grow up with you so take care of it.” Yuno nodded and Asta talked once again.

“While we are still talking about unknown languages and spells, could you please take a look at this ? It’s the page that corresponds to the new sword I’ve got and I suppose Yuno wanted to do the same thing as me, which is asking Roth to translate the language if he knew it. I suspect this page to be some sort of guide on how I could use the powers of this sword but I want to be sure…” said Asta as he almost shoved the five leaf grimoire in Julius face.

_ What about me ? said Lumina _

_ I thought you lost your memories.  _ reminded Asta.

_ Fair point... _

“This is…

“This is ?” repeated Asta who thought he was going to learn more about the Demon Dweller Sword.

“Totally unreadable.” revealed Julius while Asta was falling on the ground, disappointed “I’ve never seen this language before in all the documents and books I consulted and read.”

“This is what’s coming out from the grimoire when I want to use the weapon, the Demon Dweller Sword.” showed Asta

“A second antimagic sword !” exclaimed Julius

“At least I can use this spell even if it’s not at full power.” teased Asta while he was looking at Yuno.

“Can I… Can I hold it ?”

“Of course but please, be careful.” warned the boy with silver ash hair.

“Thank… You !? This is heavy !”

“Are you okay, Wizard King ?” asked Asta.

“Yes but this is incredible. It seems you have no problem swinging this sword like you want.” complimented the Wizard King until he realized that his mana was going into the sword.  _ My mana… It’s being absorbed by the sword. _ “I understand better. You’re the only one who can use it without problem because you don’t have mana.”

“How do you know I don’t have magic ? I know I told the truth to the captains during the exam but… Is it captain Yami who told you this ?”

“Or another captain.” suggested Klaus “You made a great impression on the captains during the exams, I won’t be surprised if one of them let it slide without doing it on purpose while they were in the presence of the Wizard King.”

“Who knows… But putting this aside, you did a great job in the dungeon. Diamond should leave us alone for awhile.” replied Julius while he was thinking of a particular letter. He will wait to be alone with Asta to tell him they both know someone that played an important role in their life. 

“Wizard King, I still have something to ask you….” started Asta

“What is it ?”

“How do we…

**“How do we become Wizard King ?”** asked both Asta and Yuno, the latter understanding what his brother had in mind. It was Yuno’s only way to regain Asta’s trust after he betrayed him in the worst way he could. The Wizard King laughed at their question and Klaus reprimanded the two boys.

“I can’t believe you ask such a question to the person that holds this title. You shouldn’t have asked him but I can explain how you can achieve your goal. Listen, the Wizard King must be proud and have the trust of the people-.”

“No.” interrupted Julius and he answered seriously to the two boys coming from Hage while looking at them “It’s merit. You can’t protect others with pride, the trust of others comes with merit. There is only one thing people want from the Wizard King… Merits, results that prove you are the best. Gain merit, accumulate results. Anyone who can’t do that will never stand at the top.” he explained while he was non looking at the five mages in front of him.

“We’ll do our best !” was the reply Asta and Yuno gave. Somehow, the antimagic user was sure Roth was listening to the whole conversation and will push Asta harder in training.

_ Between us, you already knew he was going to make the training tougher than it already was.  _ said Lumina

_ Can’t blame him for that… _

“Now then ! I think it’s time to address the real reason why I make you come here.”

“Huuuuuuuuh ?” yelled everyone.

“I have gathered the members, the magic knights who won many stars for the medals presentation. And I’d love that all of you assist at the reunion.”

The young magic knights followed the older man until they reached a room where seven magic knights and captains of the Silver Eagle, Crimson Lion Kings and Blue Rose Knights were waiting for the leader of their order. Asta could feel the stares of his coworkers on his group but also the eyes of the captains on him who recognized who he was. He was a little intimidated to be in presence and so close to respected people.

“Do you think you can win more results than those magic knights ?” asked Julius, a smile on his face. 

As he finished his sentence, the five leaf grimoire in Asta’s possession shined brightly and the red aura appeared. All the magic knights present in the room looked at it, wondering if it was a good thing or something dangerous. Julius was excited to see what was going to happen next, especially after he noticed Asta’s smile. The light engulfed the whole room for ten seconds and everything came back to normal except for a black figure flying in front of Asta.

“Bring it on, Wizard King !” grinned Roth as he showed the same determination than his host but also declaring war to the captains of the magic knights reunited in this room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to "Asta and Roth showing how good the dirt is to nobles and making wake up call/reality check to those same nobles" show. Please take a seat and have fun while watching our favourite duo showing who are the real bosses !

_ I’m sleepy… _

_ I can’t blame you for this, Lumina… _

_ Come on, guys, do an effort ! I’m sure it’s almost over. _

If Roth knew he would have to watch the most boring ceremony, he would have stayed in the grimoire and played a card game with Lumina. He was yawning every five minutes which also brought the only comfort he had: watching the magic knights sweating and trembling each time he yawns. Seriously, even the Demon King can do better than that, there might be a problem of society in the Underworld but the ceremony of ascension was better than this. It was the only times higher and lower devils were reunited together without being jealous or hating the others.

Roth never had the chance to be the main protagonist of the event because no one let him show his worth in battles or missions so there was no hope for him. And even though he was invited to the ceremony just like any devil, he always watched it from afar, very afar, so that his presence could only be perceived by the devil king. He was the only person that could feel all the devils, if they have a contract with humans or a complete body in the human realm. And he was the only one to know this, no one else. Not many devils found him, those who did found him by sheer miracle didn’t leave him alone, tried to flirt with him and try to have a one night stand with him, knowing very well that the next day everything will be back to normal. That was for the lower devils, those closer to his rank. The higher one either ignored him as usual or brought him food and drinks from the party so he can still enjoy the ceremony during the only day they could show serious concern without being punished by higher ranks, if it wasn’t a devil of the highest ranks.

There was only one time the Demon King came to see him, the ruler of the Underworld stayed with him the whole night and had a heart to heart conversation. But it was rather a long rant about his connection to the devils even if Roth knew that already. This was the night the antimagic devil understood why their king was furious against Zagred: he was in the human world but the world soul devil didn’t have a contract with someone but neither did he have a body.

To come back to the ceremony, the devils that gain a new grade in the Underworld weren’t arrogant like those humans who were receiving compliments from the Wizard King despite wondering what they did to annoy him. Another positive point he understood a bit late, the Wizard King also pointed out their flaws or what they need to work on to be better knights. And Roth almost wanted to snicker at some of them.

_ They are really little pricks ! How come the Black Bulls has the worst reputation !? People are blind ! They should look to the so-called elite of the kingdom. _

And with this little detail, Roth is entirely convinced that the human realm is worse than the Underworld and now, he wasn’t going to hide his disappointment. He could only hope that the ceremony was almost ending.

“Roth, calm down…” whispered Asta to the spirit.

“That’s hard when you are surrounded by people who think they are better than everyone else.” he replied.

“Even from the Crimson Lion Kings ?” asked the boy but the little devil noticed that his host’s voice was sad. He probably thought that the captains would calm the arrogant pricks but he was wrong.

“No, the brothers are clean like chalk.” Asta nodded before he looked back to the Wizard King who was giving the last medals to someone from the Golden Dawn.

“As a reward for your efforts and to have protected our kingdom and its citizens, you are all invited to a feast. Also, some of you noticed that I brought people with me. Please, treat them well, they are promising magic knights. A good future in our order awaits them.” announced Julius and all the knights who were promoted looked at the team who was sent in the dungeon. None of them seemed to be happy to see them or welcome them. Roth gritted his teeths, he really didn’t like how things had turned.

Since it was an invitation from the Wizard King himself, they couldn’t refuse his invitation and Asta never said no to food. Roth decided to be on his guard, he could sense a lot of hostility coming from the magic knights but surprisingly, he felt none coming from the mages of the Blue Rose knights and the people who represent the Crimson Lion Kings. Once in the great room where the feast was happening, no one approached them or wanted to talk with them like the spirit suspected, probably their pride and the fact they feel superior to them despite what Julius had said and affirmed.

But as always, there is an exception to the rule and the brother of the captain of the Crimson Lion is interested to join them but having manners, he is probably waiting for a sign that shows he could be accepted or enjoy the food with their little group. Roth granted him this and Leopold didn’t waste time, he left Alecdora and joined the group of five people.

“Thank you, spirit.”

“No need to be ceremonial or put great names. Call me Roth.”

“If you want Roth.”

“Leopold ! How are you doing ?”

“Don’t worry, Mimosa, I am fine. However I could ask you the same thing. Echoes of what happened to you in the dungeon reached me and unfortunately your brother. I had to calm him down personally. Did you recover well ?”

“Yes, I am fine now. But I must admit I was worried about Asta-san's condition and safety.” she whispered to her cousin and Leopold nodded as he looked at the boy.

They weren’t the only ones to look at Asta, the others mages were doing this too, after all he was the boy that refused a place among the elites to join a squad like the Black Bulls. However after seeing how he eats and makes negative comments about him, the Silver Eagles and the Golden Dawn mages are happy to not have him. However a few of them whispered that he shouldn’t be here because of his social status and Asta heard them.

“Man, those are harsh words they are saying ! If it was someone else, I won’t be surprised if this person becomes angry or leaves the room but thankfully it’s me ! These words don't affect me anymore because I’m used to it so try to be original.” replied Asta, talking to the other mages while he had food stuffed in his mouth. Klaus and Mimosa were surprised how well the silver haired boy was taking this, Yuno was smiling and Leo laughed at Asta’s answer.

“That’s the good spirit to have, Asta ! They might not admit it but I will: I am kinda jealous that you are with the Black Bulls and captain Yami, not with my brother.”

“Us ? Jealous of a foreigner and a squad full of rats !? You have lost your mind, baby lion !”

_ Baby Lion ? I am noting this one down in case Asta will care for this one. _

_ So the nicknames are your way to show your affection ?  _ asked Lumina

_ Depends on the context. Windy Boy ? Yes ‘cause he’s Asta’s rival and little brother in the heart. Braidman ? No, he is a huge little shit to princess Tsun-Tsun from what I saw and understood.  _ explained the spirit before to focus on what Alecdora was going to say.

“If the best of the Golden Dawn was sent in this dungeon, the mission would have been over in a few minutes, not long hours !” 

Asta noticed that Roth was listening and he was sure that at the end of this little talk, the unknown devil will blow out. Not wanting to miss this, Asta gathered all the food he could so he can eat it when the shit show will happen. Yuno copied his foster brother, he thought that what happened when they were little will happen again in a few minutes but this time, he has a feeling it will take months before Roth can calm down. 

“Mimosa, you are the healer and you were the first to be down ! You are a member of the Golden Dawn and a member of royalty, you brought shame on you, your squad and your family !” 

“I-I am s-sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry. That guy had no manners, he took you down like a coward.” reassured Leo.

“Sir Leopold is right ! Besides-” started Klaus but he was interrupted by Alecdora.

"Shut up, Klaus. Don’t you have shame to be here ? Slum rats had to save you and free you four times from the enemy. Also what is this scar on your face ? You look like a savage with this. Because of people like you, the name of the Golden Dawn and more importantly, the name of captain Vangeance will be brought in dirt !” shouted the mage.

“500 000 yuls that he is going to be verbally destroyed…” whispered Noelle who stayed silent all this time which caught the attention of everyone.

“What did you say ?” asked the older mage of the Golden Dawn but before anyone could answer, Roth started laughing uncontrollably. Yuno was the first one to speak.

“I’ll make sure you have the greatest grave of all the magic knights and that captain Vangeance attends to your funeral.” Asta nodded before to say something.

“Have fun escaping the literal tempest he is going to be.” continued the antimagic user as he pointed to Roth who was now laughing on Noelle’s shoulder.

“Oh my God Tsun-Tsun, that’s the best thing you have said since I know you because you’re right. So where do you want me to start, dear magic knights ?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about but if it’s connected to what this stupid man said, why not start with the scar comment ?” answered Sol

“A really good choice !” replied the spirit “Well, dear magic knight of the Golden Dawn that has no brain cells left, if you are jealous of Four Eyes' scar then we can come to a compromise. After all, I was the one to give him this scar.” explained Roth and Alecdora realized he was in deep trouble. “That was his punishment for calling My Idiot something he isn’t and never will be. I would have just snicker and let this comment slide if it wasn’t for your opinion. For you, scars are just daring things no one should show, am I correct ?” repeated Roth, the mage nodded and Roth’s smile disappeared. A furious face was replacing the cheery one he always wore. “YOU FUCKING DUMBASS !!!! YOU ARE A MAGIC KNIGHT SO YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SCARS ARE BOUND TO HAPPEN ! MENTAL OR PHYSIC ONE !!! You are not invincible or immortal, you are a human being just like anyone else ! You or anyone can be hurt or mortally wounded and sometimes the only way to survive is to perform surgery to save someone life ! But even with surgery, scars can stay, scars that show they survived or that they were in a bad place and they were treated badly. They are not necessarily visible ! What are you going to do next time you see someone with a scar on their body ? Saying what you just said to Klaus without knowing the context and how this scar has marked the flesh of the person forever ? Or being intelligent and leave this person alone until he or she is okay to share his potential trauma or how he got it ? If it’s a battle scar then it will be easy to talk about it but if it’s a scar from a dark past then you shut the fuck up !” shouted angrily the spirit.

Mimosa hid behind Leopold, the spirit was very harsh and she didn’t like it but what he said was true. When she wasn’t a magic knight, doctors often asked for her help because she was very well known for her healing magic. She has seen a lot of traumatized people or people having nasty scars she has to heal and it was often people that the kingdom didn’t help at all or very little. Mimosa is a very nice person and she never said no to help and heal people because she has to give a good example as a member of the royal family. And she knew the spirit wasn’t finished, he asked them where he should start meaning he has at least two things to say, the first one being his opinion on scars.

“Now, to my second point ! As far as I know, healing mages are very sensitive to mana just like wind mages and I know Mimosa is royalty ! But what could she do when even she couldn’t sense the mana signature of that diamond mage that attacked her from behind ?” This info surprised everyone and turned to the plant mage. But Mimosa looked at them bravely despite being nervous.

“The squads don’t get a rapport of the mission completed by their... coworkers ?” asked Asta

“Only the squads concerned by the mission are having a copy of the rapport. The others don’t have one for safety measures and stay confidential. The only way for us to have access is either a case or mission is given to us and is linked to an old mission and we need to check the file so we can find proof, evidence or have all the details to make sure we complete the mission. Or there’s a national threat on us and if it’s the case then Lord Julius summons a reunion of the captains and we get all the details.” explained Fuegoleon. “Is it true Mimosa ? You didn’t feel that mage ?”

“No, which is surprising once you see the power he unleashed on us.”

“I don’t know if my word won’t do much but what Mimosa says is true. I was the first one to be surprised that she felt nothing. I also confirm that this mage was very powerful.” said Klaus.

“And for a very good reason: he was using dual-affinity. Diamond magic to attack and flame magic to heal his serious wounds. We only discovered it after Asta knocked him the first time and when we were inside the treasure room.” continued Yuno.

“Ruining my fun…” muttered Roth 

“Hold on a minute… That means those disgusting rumors on Diamond kingdom are true !?” shouted Sol.

“If by disgusting rumors, you are talking about the fact that this kingdom is doing human experimentations to create soldiers and killing machines that can use dual-affinity after forcing children to kill each other and use the last one standing as their puppet then yes the rumors are true.” said the spirit. “And I’m sure this guy was the soldier the rumor was talking about. So mister confident, still sure the elites of the Golden Dawn could have won against that guy in mere minutes ?” asked the flying creature to Alecdora.

“I-I… Apologize for my rude comments.” he admitted reluctantly.

“Next time, you better read the goddamn rapport before a reunion. They exist for a reason, not to ignore them. It’s too bad no one else can read them except under precise reasons. It could unite the Magic Knights and make us more efficient.” said Asta and Roth high-fived him, showing he had the same opinion that his host.

But someone still has something to say….

“Poor Sandler, you were wrong from the beginning and the spirit only made me confirm my suspicions.” said Solid Silva and he had the attention of everyone except for the duo of human and spirit. They both noticed that Noelle tensed when Solid spoke and they were starting to pick up the pieces and assemble them with what they already have. “Our dear cousins Vermillions aren’t the useless ones, right…. Noelle ?” He poured his drink on his sister’s head and the young Silva turned fearfully to face her siblings. She knew when Solid starts, Nebra will follow his little brother.

“Solid nii-sama…”

“You were basically exiled from the noble realm, our house and almost stripped of Silva's name and you have the courage to show your face here ?” 

“Nebra nee-sama…” said Noelle before to look at the older sibling, Nozel Silva.

“A single and pitiful victory managed to make you think you could win everything… Do you want to bring more shame on our family ?”

“Nozel nii-sama…”

“Disappear… failure that killed our mother !”

Noelle couldn’t reply, she was shocked to be reminded of the thing she hated the most because she would have loved to know her mother, the only person that could probably love her. She thought she could have easily moved on now that she lives with the Black Bulls, Roth and Asta but her siblings will never leave her alone. Ashamed and letting the words of her siblings convince her, she was about to leave the whole palace with her broken confidence that her squad was working to rebuild. But she will cry when she’ll be alone, she won’t let anyone see her tears, she’s royalty even though it is more a mask that means nothing in her situation. 

But her way to the door was blocked really fast by something hot, familiar and… warm that was trying to hug her despite the fury she could feel. The water mage looked up to see what was in her way and she saw it: a wing made with flames, flames that have a particular color.

“Dark… Purple flames ?” 

Noelle turned around to see if she didn’t dream and understood it was the reality. After Roth, it was Asta’s turn to be furious and take the defense of someone and her eyes widened when the younger Silva understood her teammate was rising to take her defense. But what shocked her the most is Asta was in an incomplete form of his dual-affinity form, only his right arm was covered by the flames. However, what scared Noelle was the amount of antimagic Asta unleashed and was trying to take form behind the boy.

“Asta-san ?” called Mimosa but she was ignored by the boy.

“I knew he was strong from what I’ve seen in the dungeon but this is on another level.” said Klaus.

“With the right training, it could easily surpass the power of a vice-captain and I dare to say because someone has to say the truth, equal to the level of a captain !” finished Leo

“Asta…” said Noelle as she realized the look of fury in her teammate’s green eyes was directed to Nozel.

“What do you want, peasant with no magic ?” asked Solid.

“My business isn’t with you even though someone should teach you how to act properly.” replied Asta while still looking to the captain of the Silver Eagles.

“You little bastard…. I am royalty, a superior being and-” Solid was cut short when a claw of fire sent him away with great strength, he was laying on the ground, conscious and furious against the peasant who humiliated him, a royal, in front of other people.

“How dare you, filthy boy !?” he shrunk back and held his tongue as the intimidating red eyes of Roth was looking at him with murderous intent and for the first time in his life, his instincts told him to be afraid of the tiny but dangerous creature..

“Choose carefully your next words, pathetic human.” threatened Roth “And it goes for everyone else in this room ! Neither me or Asta are in a great mood to deal with someone else’s bullshit !” he shouted

“Ladies of the Blue Rose knights…” said gently Asta that has nothing to do with his anger. Charlotte and Sol were listening to him, the captain because Asta gained a little of her respect as he took the defense of Noelle’s and Sol because of what happened the day of the exam. “Can I leave Noelle with you while I’m dealing with  _ someone  _ ? You are the only ones I trust enough to reassure her or give her comfort.”

“We accept this little mission.” declared Charlotte and as soon she gave her answer, the flame wing pushed Noelle gently in direction of the girls.

“Thank you, captain Charlotte.”

Noelle looked at her teammate, Asta has done so much for her in a short amount of time and all she can do is to create trouble. If only she was strong, if only she could control her magic, her siblings wouldn’t be disappointed in her… Asta walked towards Nozel and stopped when only two steps were separating them. The captain of the Silver Eagles decided to put an end to this scene.

“You still didn’t answer Solid’s question.”

“I felt he was more appropriate to talk about what I wanted with the culprit.”

“Culprit ?” repeated Noelle’s older sibling.

“I will be honest with one of the captains that raised his hand and acknowledge me in some way during the exam… Apologize to Noelle !” said Asta but it was sounding like an order and Nozel didn’t like it and for multiple reasons.

“Why should I apologize to a failure ?”

“First, the Wizard King invited Noelle just like he invited me, Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa and his judgement and decisions are above anyone else in this room as he is the leader of the Magic knights. Meaning no one here can’t go against him in terms of political power, not even you or your siblings, whether you like it or not. And from what I’ve heard thanks to the people of this kingdom, you want to be Wizard King, the most respected person from Clover even in the Forsaken Realm. Don’t you think it’s low for someone who has such great dreams to use the circumstances of your mother’s death against Noelle, your younger sibling ?” asked Asta with a serious voice. 

Asta understood he crossed a line that no one dared to cross in presence of the Silvas when he felt most of the nobles tensed at the mention of how Noelle’s mom died. But the reaction that surprised him the most was the reaction Nozel. He was looking at him with piercing eyes just like an eagle who’s waiting for his prey to make a mistake before shredding it in pieces. However his eyes also softened a little at the mention of his mother but there was also something else… Something that shows the captain was knowing something that no one else does, not even his siblings. And they had a point in common even though the captain didn’t know it. The silver ash haired boy was about to continue his speech but Alecdora was having enough so he interrupted them. 

“Your presence is already unwelcome here but still you continue to embarrass others !? I will not stand this any longer, filthy slum rat !”

Alecdora forgot in his anger that Asta had antimagic and thus, destroyed the sand golem that was holding him in mere seconds by using the Dweller Sword. After he was free, Asta flared up more antimagic which pushed away those that wanted to go against him mainly Alecodra and Solid. These two wanted to stand up against but the face that was appearing and disappearing continuously in the mass of antimagic stopped them to attack the young magic knight.

_ He doesn’t have enough control on his powers to be really intimidating so he decided to let antimagic roam freely around him.  _ understood Fuegoleon who was watching the scene, ready to intervene if things go wrong. Asta had a point somewhere but he let the boy speak, knowing he will recall that point.

“Like I said it before, me and the rest of the dungeon squad acknowledged us in some way, guests was the term he used to present you to us if I remember well. But if you don’t agree with his decision then go talk with him, explain your reason why you think any of us shouldn’t be here. However I warn you: he might not appreciate it despite putting a smile in front of you. Do you really want to bring shame on your squad and your captain ? The one captain considered as the mage who would be the next Wizard King ?” explained Asta with a tone who shows he was challenging the sand mage but unlike a good part of people, he wasn’t cocky.

“No, I don’t want to bring any shame on the name of captain Vangeance. But I’m sure the Wizard King will still listen to some of my arguments. After all, I am still technically your superior and a noble.”

“So-Social Status has nothing to do in the Magic Knights !” shouted Mimosa. Supporting Asta and his ideas was the least thing she could do after he helped her and her teammates in the dungeon.

“And she is right !” added Roth who let Asta speak during this whole time. “Because Julius thinks the same thing. Besides, your precious captain raised his hands for two peasants. If you can’t even trust your own captain and his decisions then you have nothing to do in the Magic Knights.”

Alecdora was furious and his face paled when the spirit questioned his loyalty to the captain of the Golden Dawn. He wanted so much to crush the spirit, forgetting in the moment the respect he should show to Roth. A jet of flames was sent at his feets and turned around to see Asta.

“Attack Roth and you’ll regret having raised a hand on him.” menaced the antimage and Sandler noticed Klaus and Yuno were ready to stand against him and used their grimoires on him if he did attack the antimagic spirit. 

He also saw the grin on the spirit face who seemed waiting for Alecdora to dig his own grave. The Golden Dawn member judged it was better to not react and decided to step away. Asta looked at him and understood he was giving up. The boy relaxed a little and toned down his antimagic until the mysterious face wasn’t reappearing anymore. With one problem settled down, he could focus once more on Noelle’s brother.

“It’s true I don’t know what I’m talking about, I don’t know how your mother died and why you're putting the blame on Noelle… But it’s enough to draw one conclusion. Your mother… She dies while protecting Noelle, right !?” The silence settling in the room and the surprised face of all the members of the royal family showed he was right to an extent. He could see the gear functioning in Nozel’s head and saw Noelle was listening to him with tears in her eyes but she hold them back. Captain Charlotte was putting a hand on her shoulders to show she was there to support her. “Then your reason is useless, it’s even unfair ! Lady Silva died while protecting Noelle, it was her decision but also her duty as a parent, as a mother to protect her child, she wanted Noelle to live on which brings me to another conclusion…” Now, all the mages were listening to Asta, even the Silva’s siblings. The boy took a deep breath before continuing. “She protected her daughter and gave her life for her because she loved her ! And I’m sure she loved the three of you as much as Noelle and would have done the same thing for any of you if it was you instead of your little sister. But if she let Noelle die then she would have felt guilty for not having done something to protect her and she would have to live with this shame for the rest of her life. And I repeat it again but I think it needs to be repeated until he enters your thick skulls but Lady Silva would have done it again and again for any of you if she was still alive !!! Noelle is her last gift and when I see how you treat her despite sharing the same blood, the blood of your mother, it makes me mad to the point if I wasn’t ally I would not hesitate to fucking kill you and in the worst way possible that could exist in this world. But I don’t think you would care about me and what I think but let me tell you this: I am sure if she was alive and learned how you treated Noelle, she would be very disappointed in you.”

Nozel felt like Asta just slapped him in the face like he was someone superior to him which he probably was in terms of personality and humanity. The social status was important in this kingdom but to become a Wizard King, you need to gain merits but do the people of Clover will trust him if he isn’t likable or at least, to show he really cares about the well being of their nation ? 

“And don’t give me  _ You don’t know anything about motherly love, you filthy, disgusting and orphan peasant  _ shit talk because I know that my mother loved me dearly or else she won’t have give a name that means love but also I know it pained her to leave me in an orphanage even if it was the only way she had to protect me from whatever serious danger I was when I was only a six months baby !! So stop being little shits with Noelle, apologize and mend her relationship with her and never forget why your mother protected her: it was because of love !” concluded Asta as he used the antimagic wings from the mass of energy behind him to force the Silva siblings in the most awkward hug they ever had. 

He placed Solid and Nebra at the side of Nozel before to move one arm around Noelle and the other around Nozel. Then he did the same thing with Noelle and Nozel, the sooner had her arms around the two middle children of the family and the latter had his arms wrapped around his siblings too. Asta looked at the scene and his work, nodding proudly while the antimagic returned to his body, making disappear the tense atmosphere everyone felt when the situation had gone horrible. He looked one more time before to turn at his spirits and spoke to him.

“Roth, I have good news for you: we can go now.”

“Oh thank you God ! Finally leaving this shitty place, full of dumbasses except for the Crimson Lion Kings and the Blue Rose Knights… Wait a minute, the only dumbasses here are the Golden Dawn excluding their captain, Windy Boy, Flower Princess and Four Eyes !” exclaimed Roth, laughing while Asta was walking at his side as they left the room. The truth is they were leaving before the mess they created exploded in everyone's face.

No one stopped them, just like no one dared to speak after what the human-spirit duo has done with the Silva siblings, still under the shock of what happened and processing the words Asta said. The bitter truth is what he said doesn’t apply only to Silva, it can also be said for every child of noble families with a few exceptions. A major part of marriages between nobles are arranged because of how much power nobles want so they can have a say in the important matter of the kingdom. And very often, children have to support high expectations from at least one of their parents and when the parent can’t have what he wanted from the child, he either punishes the child who can’t understand what he did wrong or he is forgotten by the family. 

The thoughts of everyone was interrupted by a loud and boisterous laugh they recognized. It even woke up the Silva siblings who were all confused and still trying to find words so they could express their opinions.

“That guy got balls ! He is truly the embodiment of what should be a good Magic Knights but also to be my rival !” he shouted before running towards the door.

“Leopold, where are you going ?” asked Fuegoleon

“I cannot waste time, brother ! I need to announce to Asta he is my rival.

_ Despite this little moment, the situation finally calmed down…  _ thought Klaus as he readjusted his glasses and sighed in relief.

“I won’t accept it !” yelled Solid and the steel mage has to hold back a groan. Mimosa had a smile and was passing a hand in her senpai’s back to comfort him. “You are just a failure who killed our mother. You took her away from us !”

“And you think that I didn’t want to meet her too, you selfish brat !?” yelled back Noelle. She won’t let her siblings control her life anymore. Just like Asta said even though he doesn’t have the whole truth, her mother, Acier Silva, died while protecting her which shows she loved her. “But if you can’t accept it then I will have no other choice to prove you are wrong, Solid nii-sama ! I’ll show you that mother didn’t die in vain and I will prove it in the next star festival ! The Black Bulls will gain more stars than the Silver Eagles and when it happens, I will be stronger than you because unlike someone else I work hard to be stronger every day.”

“You little… Very well, I accept your challenge ! But if you cry because you lost then I better not see you complain to the mother you stole from us !”

“I don't need to be in front of her grave to complain at her but if there’s somebody who’s going to wipe the floor with his tears after he lost, that would be you !!!” shouted back Noelle before she left the room, head high and proud to have resisted her brother.

_ Noelle-san is impressive… She wasn’t scared to talk back to her siblings ! Is this the kind of effect Asta-san is having on every person he meets ?  _ wondered Mimosa.

“The nerve this little pest….” growled Solid between his teeths.

“Who would have thought that Noelle and a peasant could make you angry like this ?”

“Don’t mention it, Nebra. But I’ll show them their places.”

“You seem to be troubled, brother.”

“It’s nothing.”  _ It seems it would be better if he knows the truth behind our mother's death. _


End file.
